Dragon Ball AG: Saga 3 - The Tournament Terror
by Connor J. Nagi
Summary: UPDATED SUMMARY AND STORY (9th August 2016) Part 3! The World's Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin and many great fighters have gathered for the event. How will Noca fare in his first competition and will he come out victorious? Or, will things be far worse than anyone can possibly imagine.
1. Chapter 1: Am I Ready?

_Hello There! Here it is, about a year late. I did say I would plan to have this uploaded by mid-July last year, however a few things came up and I seriously had no time to edit this story. Anyway! I hope to be able to upload a few updated chapters at a time. Maybe 3-a-week…I will also be uploading updated versions of the first 8 Chapters of Saga 4._

_If there are any new people reading this right now, if you haven't read Saga 1 or 2, then I strongly advise you do that first. There's no point starting this one until you have read the others._

_If there are any new fans returning, there may be added moments…there may not. I was extremely proud of this story, so I don't really want to be changing too much._

_Please no negative reviews, unless you are going to state a way for me to improve. I can't improve if you just tell me you don't like something. But I do welcome all other kinds of reviews, in fact…I encourage them._

_No matter if this is your first time reading Saga 3 or you are coming back to see the updates…please Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Last Time on DragonBall AG…**_

Noca's new life with the Z-fighters began and he had a fair few problems adjusting at first. Pan didn't like him. He struggled to keep his Saiyan Power hidden from everyone. His training was too easy with Gohan, but then extremely difficult with Vegeta. He eventually became friends with Pan and the two were closer than ever…but what will happen now. This time on DragonBall AG we get to see the best of the best fight against each other in the World Martial Arts Tournament…

Now…

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Am I Ready?**_

_Monday 9__th__ July Age 792_

Everyone was walking past all the shops and stalls and they were taking in the new sights around Papaya Island. It had already been a huge tourist destination, especially when there was a tournament, but now it was just ridiculous. In the 8 years since the last tournament, things had definitely changed extensively. It was a city full of hundreds of thousands of people. It was almost impossible how many people had been added to that amount with the tournament taking place.

"**Uh…does anyone remember where the stadium is?" **Gohan asked awkwardly, as he lifted his hand to the back of his head and let out a little laugh.

"**Of course," **Krillin said confidently as he turned around and pointed, but he was soon surprised by what he saw,** "it's right there…huh?"**

It was a building that most of them knew so well, but what they saw was a huge sign in front of it. Gohan walked over to it and read it out loud.

"**This will be the location for the preliminary rounds, which will once again be the punching machine. The actual tournament will take place at the new stadium." **Gohan started scratching his head again and seemed very confused by this turn of events.

"**They moved the location…well that's disappointing…" **Krillin said, putting his hands in his pockets and looking to the ground,** "This place holds so many memories…"**

"**Considering that this place has been rebuilt numerous times…I guess they just want to preserve it now," **Bulma mentioned, shrugging her shoulders. None of them really knew why it had to be changed.

"**Probably, but maybe we shouldn't waste any more time…sign-up is here as well," **Goten spoke up, pointing over his shoulder at yet another sign that did indeed say that the sign-up was there as well. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Noca, Pan and Vegeta all walked in the building to put their names down for the preliminary rounds.

They all wrote their names down one at a time. Vegeta went first. Then Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan and finally Noca. When the teen was writing his name down he saw another few names that he recognised.

"_**Omar…you're here. Oh Wow #17 is here. What is Holline doing here as well?" **_He carried on down the list, but stopped at a name that seemed familiar, but it didn't quite resonate immediately._** "And…Uub?"**_

Noca walked out of the building and followed the others to the Capsule Corp. Hotel. He quickly caught up with Pan and spoke to her quietly.

"**Hey. What was the name of the guy that Goku was training?" **He asked, just as the idea of who's name that was started to come back to him.

"**Huh? Oh…it was Uub. Why?" **Pan questioned, not knowing why he would bring that up.

"**I thought so. He's competing," **Noca informed her. It seemed to be surprising because she stopped and turned to look at him. Noca just raised an eyebrow.

"**What?! Does that mean…?" **Pan looked down to the floor and seemed to be contemplating something. Noca just sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**I know what you're thinking, but I didn't see his name…" **He responded, sounding a bit disappointed that he couldn't tell her something that she really wanted to 's expression changed to one of pure disappointment. She really wanted to believe that if Uub was competing then maybe her Grandfather would've shown up as well. Noca moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"**Hey, I'm sure that he'll show up. He'll want to see his student compete…" **Noca said, needing to think of something that could improve her mood.

"**Yeah…I guess…" **She replies, seemingly lightening up at this thought. She smiled a little and looked straight ahead.** "We'll just have to wait and see."**

The group shortly arrived at the hotel and were given their room numbers. Pan, Bra and Kiera all shared one room whilst Noca had his own. Being a boy obviously had one disadvantage like that. Bulma had assumed that the girls would want privacy, but Pan was honestly disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with Noca. It wasn't like she wouldn't get to see him though.

It was getting late in the evening and everyone was sitting around in the main living room. Noca was sitting with the girls as they were discussing his and Pan's chances in the tournament. Outside though, a figure wearing a white Gi was standing on top of a tall building and looking towards the Hotel. The figure was soon joined by another. This one was wearing a Purple Gi with a white cape and a turban. He also had green skin.

"**So you made it on time Goku," **The green fighter, we all know to be Piccolo, said with a slight smirk.

"**I almost didn't…" **Goku said in a normal cheery tone.** "I was there 2 minutes before they closed…"**

"**Well then you sure were lucky," **Piccolo just nodded, but kept his eyes fixed on the hotel. Piccolo didn't leave his side, but he knew that if any of them spotted him then they would immediately question it.

"**Uh hey, I was just wondering what name you used?" **Goku said, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"**I used Junior again…none of them know I'm here at the moment…" **The Namekian responded. Goku just nodded once more.

Noca was sitting up in his room and was just lying on the bed and playing some dumb game on his phone. He never had much technology in his village, but he had enough knowledge of it all and was pretty much already bored of most of it. He locked the phone and just dropped it on the bed-side table. He didn't feel tired enough to go to sleep now, but there wasn't anything else to do, until…

Knock, knock.

The boy sat up and looked to the door. He tried to focus his senses to figure out who it was, but there wasn't enough focus there right now.

"**Come in…" **He uttered, just loud enough for the person to hear him. The door slowly opened and it was Bra on the other side.

"**Hey Noca…us three are going for a walk to see the sights. Wanna come?" **She asked, seeming just as bubbly as Bra was. Noca knew it would help him right now. He needed to get out of the room and this was the best way to do so.

"**Of course," **He answered instantly, earning him a giggle of a response from Bra. He just smirked and then hopped off of the bed and followed Bra down to the living room. The four of them all walked out and headed straight to the market place, which was still pretty busy. The group had no idea what they wanted to do, but they were really just trying to waste some time. The girls were pointing at lots of different things that they thought looked cool or attractive. Well that was mainly Bra and Kiera whilst Pan just went along with whatever they said and Noca's thoughts were stuck on the tournament.

His nerves were starting to vanish, but he was still concerned about whether or not he would be ready for it. That was all that worried him. Pan could see that something was bothering him. Bra and Kiera wandered over to a store alone whilst Noca sat on a bench and Pan walked over to him.

"**You ok?" **She asked, sitting down next to him. Noca just looked up and smirked weakly.

"**Yeah…I'm just a little nervous I guess…" **He replied whilst looking down to the ground as the smirk slowly vanished.

"**Don't be. You'll be fine. You're a Saiyan remember," **Pan tried saying the first thing that she thought would help reassure him.

"**Yeah I know…it's just…I don't know if I'll be able to stand a chance against Vegeta or your Dad," **Noca responded. He really was concerned about this. Gohan and Vegeta were far more experienced than he was and it would make things really difficult.

"**We'll just have to wait and see. I'm competing as well remember," **Pan said to him with a little wink.

"**I guess…" **Noca replied, looking back at the girl next to him and smiling,** "thanks for the support..."**

He then sat back on the bench rather than leaning forward and looking down. When he did, Pan leaned over and put her head on Noca's shoulder. She hadn't been friends with him for a long time, but she felt comfortable with him all the time now. They were sat in silence for a few minutes whilst they just watched all the people walking around. Bra and Kiera had gone off somewhere completely different and probably didn't even realise that Pan and Noca had disappeared. The two were in complete comfort at the moment and Pan didn't want anything to disturb them, but she didn't get her wish as a voice interrupted their silence.

"**Noca…is that you?!"**

Noca turned around to see where the voice had come from. It was a female voice that he could honestly say he recognised and not only that, but once he turned around he could see a lot of bright red hair in front of him. It took him no time at all to realise that it was his old friend Holline.

"**Oh Holline! It's so good to see you!" **Noca exclaimed in surprise as hestood up and Holline immediately threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Pan frowned a little at how she was hugging him, but in her mind she knew that there must be a reason. She saw a smile on Noca's face that she knew was unfamiliar. She had never seem him so happy before.

"**I almost didn't recognise you with your hair shorter...How have you been?" **She asked, still looking him up and down, just trying to take in the sight of her long-time best friend.

"**Great. My training's going great…I have to go to school," **Noca said acting annoyed, but he then laughed. **"But I have great friends."**

Noca said this whilst gesturing towards Pan and she blushed when Noca did this. Holline looked at the girl and tried to determine who she may be. Pan could tell that the girl seemed curious, but she didn't like it for some reason. Holline made sure to stop acting so examining and smiled.

"**Who's your friend?" **Holline asked, glaring up at Noca in a joking fashion.** "You're meant to introduce us Noca!"**

"**Oh…sorry about that," **Noca said, acting very defensive right now. Both girls just found this to be a cute feature about him and smiled.

"**Hi, I'm Pan,"** The raven-haired girl said, introducing herself and putting Noca out of his misery. Holline smiled back at her and held her hand out to shake Pan's

"**Hello there. I'm Holline," **She responded in a very friendly tone. Noca just stood there and watched them make their introductions

"**I've told you about her before Pan…I just forgot to mention her name. This is my friend from when I was living in my village. She lived two villages over…"** Noca explained to the other Quarter-Saiyan. Pan seemed to lighten up when she heard this.

"**Oh, so you're his friend. It really is nice to meet you…Noca has mentioned you before," **Pan said to the red-head in a very friendly manner. Holline glared at her best friend once again.

"**Only mentioned? And I thought I was your best friend!"**

Holline was obviously joking with Noca so he decided to laugh nervously. Holline then walked with Pan and Noca as she wanted to hear all about his journey after she left him as well as how his training went when he got to West City.

"**How was it training with Goku?" **This was one of Holline's first questions.

"**Oh…well you see…I never actually got the chance to even meet Goku…you see he's training someone else," **Noca explained to her, whilst shrugging his shoulders.

"**Oh. Well that's disappointing…what did you do?" **Holline continued with a follow-up question.

"**Well I met Gohan. He's Goku's oldest son and that's how I met Pan. She's Gohan's daughter," **Noca continued to answer her questions, but it seemed that every answer had the potential to bring up yet another question.

"**Oh I see now…it makes sense," **Holline mentioned subtly whilst looking between Noca and Pan. Noca felt the situation was becoming a little awkward and decided to take control with a question of his own.

"**Now let me know about you. You're actually gonna compete?" **Noca jumped in quite quickly with his question, surprisingly both girls a little.

"**Yeah. I've been training with #17 and he said that I would be able to compete…he said it would be a great step for my training…" **Holline replied, clenching her fists in a determined manner.

"**It would be, but it will also be mighty tough…" **Noca said, looking her in the eyes with a very serious expression. He feared that her abilities might not be good enough for her to enter. Holline raised an eyebrow in response to the boy and took on a defensive mode.

"**Don't worry, he taught me a lot. Flight, some Ki energy and a lot of fight techniques,"** Holline replied, proudly.

"**Well I look forward to seeing it," **Noca said enthusiastically. As much as he worried, he was eager to see what she could was standing by watching Holline and Noca talk to each other and she was starting to get really jealous of the red haired girl.

"_**She's gonna take Noca away from me. They're already a lot closer that I am with him and he seems so happy with her. Damn her. She's gonna ruin our plans for after the tournament! Wait. Noca wouldn't betray his promise to me…at least I hope he wouldn't. Ah I'm so confused!"**_

Noca was listening to some of Holline's stories, but he could feel some conflicting emotions coming from Pan. Noca waited for Holline to finish for her story before turning his attention to Pan. Silence fell between the three and Noca turned to Pan.

"**Pan are you ok?" **He asked, starting to feel concerned for her silence since Holline arrived.

"**Huh? Yeah of course…why do you ask?" **Pan said to him in quite a defensive tone, not realising how much of attitude she had actually shown in that one sentence. Noca's brow furrowed. Why was she acting like this? He really didn't want to believe it had something to do with Holline.

"**Your emotions are conflicting within you…I can feel it…" **Noca explained to her. Pan stared at him and realised something she seemed to have forgotten about.

"_**He's still connected to my emotions…he must still care about me" **_Pan thought curiously.

"**Yeah I'm ok…just thinking about tomorrow," **She lied, wanting him to believe she was just a little nervous. Noca could tell that Pan was thinking about something important, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided that she most likely just needed some comfort from him.

Noca stayed near Pan and gently took a hold of her hand. She looked at him as he took her hand and she blushed. Holline noticed the interaction between the two of them and was pleased that Noca had found himself someone.

The three met up with Kiera and Bra who had been looking for Pan and Noca. Holline was then introduced to the others. By this time Pan and Noca had stopped holding each other's hands as they didn't want the others to know about them being that close. As it was getting late Noca and the others said goodnight to Holline and said they would see her at the tournament. The group then headed back to the hotel, but all the while they were being monitored by the strange figure again.

"**I can feel it…they have a slight bond…but…there's something else…something…extremely powerful…it's buried deep in Noca's emotions…but it also has a bond. This is really strange…" **Goku said to himself, not really understanding all this emotional power he was the experienced Saiyan heard a recognisable voice in his head.

"_**Yes Goku. It is strange, but true. You are right. You can sense two different bonds between the two and one is indeed the Saiyan Bond, but…the other one…not even I know what it is…"**_

"**Huh? Supreme Kai…you don't know?" **Goku questioned, whilst scratching his head.

"_**No Goku I don't…but I guess it's just another mystery that we'll likely find out one day"**_ The voice of the Supreme Kai replied.

"**I hope so. I hate not knowing things!" **Goku's conversation with the Supreme Kai ended and Goku decided not to pay it anymore thought and instead returned to the Hotel that he was going to be staying in. He was looking forward to the Preliminary and the draw the next day.

_Tuesday 10__th__ July Age 792_

The next morning, Noca and the others were all up and ready to go through the preliminaries. They were all annoyed that the ridiculous punching machine was in place, but if they had the old system then they probably wouldn't all make it to the actual tournament itself. The group were all on their way to the old tournament arena to take on the punching machine, but they realised that they hadn't even looked for the new stadium yet. It turned out that the stadium was on the other side of the city, so there was a reason they couldn't see it yet.

Once the group arrived at the old arena they showed the IDs that the tournament people had given them so that they could prove that they were in fact competing. There weren't any problems getting through and to be perfectly honest, it didn't seem as if that many people had turned up.

The Announcer tapped his mic to get the attention of all the hopeful participants and he started to call out his introductory speech.

"**Hello everyone. Welcome to the 29****th**** World Martial Arts Tournament. I'd like to inform you that a total of 83 people have showed up for this tournament, but only 16 of you will make it through to the actual competition. We apologise for any inconvenience that this may cause any people who have showed up hoping to fight."**

A few people in the crowd groaned once they had got a good look at the fighters. Noca decided he would try and sense out for the strongest power levels. He could feel the Saiyan's energies pretty clearly, but he already knew their power's. He felt out for a few challenging levels, but didn't really find anything pleasing.

He managed to sense Holline's power level and was sure it was close to what Omar's had been when they fought in the beginning of his journey. As he scouted around a bit more he found a level close to Holline's, but it was slightly stronger. The teen Saiyan followed it and was surprised to see that it was in fact Omar.

"_**It'll be great to show him my progress" **_Noca thought excitedly.

He carried on looking through and found something that he was sure was close to Pan's power, but this power felt supressed. He looked for the owner and found a young adult with a black Mohawk and he was wearing a light blue Gi. Noca was curious as he was sure he recognised the power somehow.

He managed to spot someone that he was sure was Piccolo after he had seen some pictures. He could see Majin Buu standing there looking really happy as usual. It seemed strange that he was competing. No one else really seemed much of a challenge, but that was until he saw that Android #17 was standing towards the back of the group.

"_**Wait why didn't I feel his power? Oh right…he's an android. Doesn't give off a power level"**_

As he was about to return his attention to the announcer he noticed two fighters that seemed intimidating, but only one of them had a higher power level. One was a very large and bulky fighter. He wore quite a vacant expression, but there was a strong determination about him. He had short, flat brunette hair. He was wearing a black tank top and some white Gi trousers. Noca got no power reading from him. This fighter had glanced in Noca's direction for some reason.

The second of the two was a smaller man, in comparison to that other fighter. He was pretty tall though. About the same height as Gohan. He was wearing a white Gi and for some reason a black mask. Noca got a very recognisable power reading from him, but the level once again seemed supressed, but even then it was about the same as his.

"_**That guy may be dangerous. I wonder who he is."**_

The Announcer regained everyone's attention and prepared for the next important introduction.

"**Ok! So we will get on with the punching machine immediately and to introduce his successor, we have the world champ himself! HERCULE SATAN!" **The aging blond-haired man called out as he directed the attention towards yet another aging man.

A lot of the fighters were clapping enthusiastically whilst the Z-group merely stood the same as they were. Noca understood the reasoning behind this and he really wasn't impressed by the man. In fact he just frustrated Noca. Even Pan found him increasingly annoying, but then again he was her grandfather.

The champ came out from the old fighters waiting area and waved to the crowd. The Z-fighters had to give him one thing; he wasn't as eccentric as he used to be. Whilst he still loved all the attention he didn't crave the crowd approval like he used to.

"**Hey there fighters! I'm so happy to see that so many of the best have shown up to take this title from me," **The man looked over the crowd and saw hardly anyone he recognised, aside from the Z-fighters. **"I'm so happy to see so many familiar faces. I hope I see one of the best tournaments ever! Are you all ready?!"**

Everyone cheered loudly as Hercule's fist rose to the air.

"**Then I'd like to introduce you all to my successor and top student," **Satan turned to the side and directed the attention back to the entrance to the waiting area and out stood another man, **"Shell!"**

A few people in the crowd applauded as they had actually heard of the fighter, but none of the Z-fighters knew who he was and to be honest they didn't care.

"**Shell will be the first to hit the punching machine, so Shell if you come over to the machine and you know what to do," **The announcer instructed the young adult was an average sized fighter. He had shoulder length, spiky blue hair and he wore a brown fighting Gi that was sort of similar to the one worn by Hercule himself. He stood in front of the machine and threw his fist as hard as he could. It struck the machine and the numbers rose.

"**And Shell hits a…99. That is a great way to start off this preliminary so now if contestant number 22 would like to come over!"**

It appeared as if the preliminaries would be done at random so Noca would just have to wait until his number was called.

As people were called up one-by-one it seemed as if they were all very average and nowhere near comparison to the others. The first of the Z-fighters to be called up was Trunks. That was the first shock to everyone as he hit a 203, but Noca could tell that he held back. He was then informed that he should do the same so not to draw too much attention.

As it went on, a few more Z-fighters had got the calls ups. Goten went up and hit a 203. Gohan hit 287. Pan went up soon after and managed a 210. When #17 was called up the Z-fighters paid attention as he hit 173. He was definitely holding back.

There were a few more unknown fighters after him, but only one managed to get above Shell. It was a guy named Coral who hit a 101. Soon after him was Omar and he got a 104, but it didn't seem like he was holding back. Noca was sure that Omar was stronger than that, but then again Noca had no experience then.

Majin Buu ran up soon after and struck 200. Straight after him was Holline and Noca was truly curious to see how she had improved. Bearing in mind it seemed as if she had a power close to Omar's. She managed to hit 132. Noca was pleasantly surprised by that and gave his old friend a thumbs up as she returned to stand next to #17 as he simply nodded to her. Pan saw Noca's gesture and felt jealous.

Vegeta was excited when he got his turn as he really wanted to show how strong he was as he threw one of the hardest punches he could. As usual the machine just crumpled into nothing and everyone was shocked whilst Gohan just put his head in his hands.

"**Uh…we'll have to take a short break whilst we get the other machine set up…it will take about half an hour to be sure to have some food or something to drink…" **The announcer suggested as he sighed and turned to help move the damaged machine.

Everyone just sat about for a bit whilst they went off to get the next machine. This would surely put a delay on the tournament and considering it was already 12:45, it didn't seem as it the first round would be starting today. That kind of disappointed Noca because he was feeling ready, but he guess it couldn't hurt to find out his opponent and then get some last minute training in.

When they eventually returned with the next machine they asked Vegeta to try again, but this time he held back significantly and managed a 294. After the Saiyan Prince it was the turn of Piccolo who was using the name Junior. Noca didn't understand why, but it didn't seem important to bother asking anyone. He managed to hit a 256. Soon Uub was called up and hit a high 281. Noca started to believe he would probably be last as there weren't many people left.

The guy in the white Gi and black mask was called up. Apparently his name was Chow. This mysterious fighter hit 300. Next was the fighter that Noca had written off after not begin able to sense any power level from him. He surprised them all as he hit 301. It turned out that his name was Wun.

Finally it was Noca's turn and he stood up in front of them all and thought about how hard he should hit the machine. He held back his power a lot and threw his fist quite lightly, but felt like it was too little. He was wrong as, not only being the last, but he managed to hit the highest number. 302 flashed on the screen and Noca exhaled.

"**Ok so everyone has hit their numbers and we will soon have the top 16 written up on the board for you to see!"**

It took them another 10 minutes to write up the rest of the numbers and with a look at the time, the fighters saw that it was 1:30pm. All the names were up and the fighters all gathered to see.

The 16 finalists were:

Shell – 99

Coral – 101

Omar – 104

Holline – 132

#17 – 173

Mr Buu – 200

Goten – 203

Trunks – 203

Pan – 210

Piccolo – 256

Uub – 281

Gohan – 287

Vegeta – 294

Chow – 300

Wun – 301

Noca – 302

The rest of the fighters all walked off disappointedly as those 16 fighters remained in the arena so that they could prepare for the draw to find out who they were fighting against. The announce took to the centre of the arena once more and held up his microphone to get the attentions of the fighters standing in front of him. This was one of his favourite moments.

"**Ok! So we are going to go right ahead and start the draw. You will all be called up to pick a number from this box and that will be your position on the table,"** The announce briefly explained as he looked over all the fighters to make sure they understood. **"We'll start with the lowest and work our way up to the highest. So Shell you're up first again."**

Shell walked up and put his hand in the box before pulling out the number for his match.

"**Ok so you are Number 12. You will be fighting in the 6****th**** match," **The Announce told the man and the crowd as the man at the board wrote Shell's name in the correct position. The Announce then called out for Coral.

"**Number 10. 5****th**** match."**

Omar's turn.

"**Number 3. Match 2."**

Holline was next.

"**Number 6. So that's match 3."**

#17 was called up.

"**You are number 13. That is the 7****th**** fight."**

Majin Buu was number 9 so he would be in match 5 against Coral. Goten had number 7 which meant match 4. Trunks was number 1. So he would be in the first fight. Pan picked number 5. Which meant match 3 against Holline. Piccolo got 14. So he would face off against #17 in the 7th fight. Uub picked 11 which meant he would be against Shell in the 6th match. Gohan picked number 8 so he would be facing off against his younger brother, Goten, in the 4th match. Vegeta was 2. So he would get the chance to battle against Trunks in the first match. Chow, who we know is actually Goku, picked number 15. So just like his first tournament, he would be in the last fight. Wun was the second to last fighter so he only had two numbers to choose. He got 4. That meant match number 2 against Omar.

So with Noca the last one, he didn't need to draw his number. He would be number 16 so he would be in the final match of the round.

So the fights are:

Trunks V Vegeta

Omar V Wun

Pan V Holline

Goten V Gohan

Mr Buu V Coral

Uub V Shell

#17 V Piccolo

Chow V Noca

"_**Oh right! I get to fight that kid in the first round. I can't wait!" **_Goku thought very enthusiastically.

"_**Pan against Holline. I hope Pan doesn't go too hard on her" **_Noca thought with concern.

"**Our matches have been decided!" **The Announcer yelled out, drawing everyone from the thoughts and back to the present. **"We will start off tomorrow in the main Stadium at 11am with Trunks against Vegeta. See you 16 great fighters tomorrow!"**

The group left the arena and all went back to their accommodation. Noca tried to get to #17 to speak with him, but the android managed to get away quickly. It concerned Noca, but he felt some relief about something else when he saw Pan and Holline talking to each other. He smiled before walking over to the two of them. As he got closer he could hear what the two of them were saying to each other.

"**I'd just like to say good luck," **Holline said, with a friendly smile etched onto her face,** "I'm not really experienced so to be drawn against a Saiyan in the first round isn't what I was hoping for."**

"**Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine," **Pan assured the red-head as she didn't want to be going up against a fighter that wouldn't be confident and therefore may lack concentration.

"**Great to see that you guys are talking," **Noca spoke up, alerting the girls to his presence.

"**Oh hey there Noca," **Holline said in slight surprise. She had a smile on her face still, but that slowly vanished as she thought on what Noca said.** "why wouldn't we be talking?"**

"**No reason," **Noca gave Pan a knowing look, but also smiled at her to show that he wasn't bothered about the way she was thinking.

"_**He knows what I was thinking about…" **_Pan thought to herself worriedly. Holline managed to interrupt these thoughts though.

"**Well I can't wait to see just how much you've improved and you may even end up fighting #17 in the Quarter-final."**

"**Possibly,"** Noca uttered simply, thinking about the chance of showing off the results of his training, **"…and speaking of which, why did he rush off? What's up with him?"**

"**He's been worried about something recently…I'm not sure what, but he said that it could involve the tournament, plus he said he doesn't want to accidently bump into his sister after so long…" **Holline explained, although it didn't really clarify too much for Noca. What was #17 worried about? Could it affect the outcome of the tournament? Could it affect the people at the tournament? Could it have anything to do with his last dream?

Noca didn't know what to think, but he just passed it off and smiled at the girls telling them there isn't a point in worrying about anything just now. Holline said that she best get back to #17 whilst Noca and Pan returned to their friends and family.

All the way back to their hotel, Noca was silent and this worried Pan. She slowly moved towards him and gave him the tiniest playful shove. It definitely got Noca's attention.

"**That was very unlike you…" He uttered in with a slight smirk forming on his face.**

"**Heh I know, just felt like it." **Pan said with a half awkward smile. **"Something seems to be worrying you?**

"**I'm just thinking on what Holline said…" **Noca responded, but this didn't seem to be a response that Pan was too keen on hearing.

"_**Her again" **_Pan thought in annoyance.

"**There it is…conflicting emotions again…" **Noca finally needed to know exactly what was going on with the Raven-Haired teen right now. **"What is going on with you Pan?"**

"**Huh…nothing…why?" **Pan tried to get herself out of the situation, but she couldn't have made it more obvious that something was really bothering her.

"**Do you really have to ask why? Your emotions have been all over the place since…" **Noca stopped and thought back, but he knew exactly when it had started.** "Since you first met Holline. What is it that has you…annoyed with her?"**

"**It's nothing…just…" **It was petty. Pan was convinced she was being petty.** "You seem really close with her…"**

"**Of course I do…she was my only real friend for years. I visited her at least 4 times a week every week. She's my best friend. You would be concerned if I had a problem with Bra as your best friend…" **Noca explained seeming to take some annoyance with what Pan was assuming about he and Holline.

"**Yeah of course, but I don't think you have to worry about Bra trying to steal me away…" **Pan stopped after realising what she had said, but then she saw the look of sympathy on Noca's face.

"**You're worried that Holline is going to take me away from you?" **He questioned, realising that Pan saw this as a genuine issue.

Pan could feel tears approaching, but she didn't know why. She hardly even knew Noca. Yes he had revealed pretty much everything about himself to her, but she still only met him 6 months ago. She felt like she wanted him to be in her life forever, but she didn't know why. She couldn't understand her feelings.

"**There's no chance of that happening…I love Holline, but we agreed ages ago that she was like a younger sister…I have always wanted to protect her, ever since I saved her life…" **Noca explained. He needed to put Pan's concerns at ease, but it just left room for more questions. Such as…

"**You saved her life?"**

"**Yes…when I was 5. She was off picking flowers for her mother's birthday and slipped and fell down a mountain slope. I heard the screams and…well…that was the first time my Saiyan powers had awoken. I jumped and caught her before she hit any sharp rocks…"**

Pan was amazed at the story, but it wasn't the most heroic story she had ever heard. Maybe it was his age at the time. Maybe it was because it showed his emotions…or maybe…it was because of her feeling towards him…she still wasn't sure.

"**Ok…I guess I understand your relationship with her now…kinda…"**

"**Good," **Noca smiled at the black haired girl and held out his hand for her. She took a hold of it and the two walked back to their hotel was still concerned about her feelings though. She was sure she wasn't in love with Noca. She assumed she was too young for that. But then again she had heard brief stuff about the Saiyan bond that couples involving any Saiyans could have. She would perhaps need to talk to her mother, grandmother and Bulma about it. Even Valese and Marron could help.

Noca kept his eyes on Pan as he was too thinking about his feelings for her. He knew he had a crush on her. In his opinion she was the most attractive girl he knew and he loved her fighting spirit, plus the emotional connection intrigued him. Maybe his feelings were deeper, but he would have to keep it all in mind for when he and Pan talk about it after the tournament.

As they arrived at the hotel Noca could feel a presence behind them. He turned to see that the fighter known as Chow was standing there. He was still wearing his Gi and the black mask. Pan turned to see what Noca was looking at and noticed the fighter.

"**Go inside Pan…I'll be inside in a sec," **Pan walked in as Noca walked over to the fighter.** "Before you say anything…I just wanna say that I hope we can have a great fight tomorrow. I can feel your energy and I know that you're strong…so I hope we can have the best fight."**

The fighter nodded to Noca. He would speak, but he needed to maintain the disguise he was using. The fighter bowed and Noca did the same in return. He then walked off. Noca was left standing there confused as a single gust of wind blew past.

"**I hope I'm ready…"**

* * *

Please REVIEW!

I'll answer all appropriate questions, unless you review as a guest!


	2. Chapter 2: Father vs Son, Friend vs Foe

First two tournament fights in this chapter! Updated and ready for you to read and review!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Father vs Son, Friend vs Foe**_

_Wednesday 11__th __July Age 792_

So the time was 10:30am and Noca and friends were all in a bit of bother as they struggled to find the new stadium.

"**Damn this! I want to be fighting!" **Vegeta yelled out. He was really starting to get pretty edgy and the others knew that being around him like this was potentially dangerous. Gohan decided to be the one to step up and take control of the situation.

"**Hey, calm down Vegeta. We all want to fight…they said it was on the other side of the city…so why haven't we done the logical thing…" **Everyone looked at Gohan in confusion. He just sighed, but before doing anything he realised that one person was missing from the group.** "Where's Noca?"**

Pan looked next to her and immediately realised he was gone.

"**I'm up here…" **Everyone heard Noca's voice come from high above them. They looked up to see him high in the air looking towards the opposite side of the city.** "I think that's it over there."**

All the people that could fly rose into the air to see the stadium and they were surprised at what they saw.

"**Well I can see tradition went out the window…" **Krillin stated with some clear disappointment in his was right. There was barely any tradition about the new stadium. It looked like a football stadium from the outside. It was a huge building that just seemed to draw all the attention around. **"Do you think there'll be enough seats? Hehe."**

Everyone gave Krillin an unamused expression. He groaned as they all descended back to the ground.

"**We're going that way," **Gohan pointed ahead of him and the whole group started to walk. Noca returned to Pan's side and Bra was on the other side. She looked at how close they were to each other and smiled to herself.

"_**I knew they were more than friends" **_Bra confirmed to herself.

As the group approached the entrance to the stadium they were all mesmerized by the size of it up close. Their attentions were grabbed by the voice of a man standing by a sign that said fighters.

"**All fighters this way!"**

"**Well that's helpful," **Goten said, turning to Trunks and expecting a laugh. The Brief son wasn't very amused though.

"**Hi there, sir. We will need to sign you all in as you enter…so we need names," **The tournament man stated as Vegeta stepped forward quickly.

"**I am Vegeta!"**

The man ticked the name off of his list and looked up to the next person.

"**I'm Trunks."**

"**Oh, you two can go right through to prepare for your fight. You are first after all," **Vegeta and Trunks walked through, but Goten quickly stepped forward so that he could ensure he was next.

"**I'm Goten, I'm Trunks' training partner," **Goten explained. He definitely wanted to be there to help Trunks prepare for the fight.

"**Ok, you can go in," **the tournament man said as he stepped to the side. The others were beginning to realise this man was quite slow and knew things needed to really speed up. Gohan stepped forward and helped the man.

"**Let's just speed this up, I'm Gohan, this is Noca and this is Pan," **The Adult-Saiyan said quickly and then watched the man as he checked the list in his hands and the tick off the names.

"**Ok thank you, sir," **The man said as he nodded to let them through.** "You can all go in now."**

"**Have #17 and Holline arrived yet?" **Noca asked quickly before heading on through with the rest.

"**Uh let me see...yes Holline has arrived, but #17 has not yet arrived."**

"**Ok thank you," **Noca said as he smiled and then walked through with Pan. As soon as they entered the waiting room Holline immediately rushed up to them.

"**Hey guys…you ready for this?" **The red-head asked. She seemed to be rather nervous about what was coming, but Pan was definitely doing her best to keep it cool and show she was confident.

"**I'm ready for anything," **The raven-haired teen said with a smile. Noca noticed that Pan was more comfortable with Holline now and she even smiled at her. Noca could tell it was genuine.

"**Have you seen #17 this morning," **Noca asked, sort of confused by the fact the Android wasn't around much.

"**No, but I have managed to talk to one of our old friends…" **Holline said as she signalled for Noca to follow her. Noca looked over to where Holline walked and saw that Omar was standing there wearing his Gi.

"**Hello there Noca. It is a pleasure to see you again," **The experienced fighter greeted as he held his hand out for Noca to take. Noca shook Omar's hand as he let the situation sort itself out in his head.

"**Yeah you too." **The teen said as he stepped back and smiled,** "I honestly wasn't expecting to see you here."**

"**I can say the same…" **Omar said with a smirk and as he crossed his arms,** "I didn't think you would get enough training in, but you are a spectacular young fighter."**

Noca was about to continue until he felt an extremely strong power level walk through. He turned to see that Uub had entered. The group all looked towards him. Mainly because all the Z-fighters could sense powers, but also because they had all seen Uub before. Pan and Goten seemed to be the ones that harboured the most anger towards him.

Noca could sense Pan's emotions again and walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her.

"**Calm Pan…"** Noca whispered to her as he kept his hands on her shoulders to help keep her at ease. **"Relax your emotions."**

"**Thank you Noca," **The girl responded with a small smile up at the boy,** "but…what about Goten?"**

Noca looked up and saw Goten making his way over to Uub. Noca then looked to Gohan who in turn looked over to see he had calmed Pan. Gohan mouthed a thank you while keeping a watchful eye on what Goten was doing.

"**Hey! You're Uub right?" **Goten asked, in quite an interrogative manner. Uub looked at the Half-Saiyan man and swallowed hard. He needed to show his confidence, but be friendly.

"**I am, and I must say you look a lot like your father." **Uub responded in a nice tone, but the statement may not have been the best choice. Pan jostled forward a little to try and get over to him, but Noca held her back.

"_**Doesn't he know how we feel!?" **_Pan thought to herself. She didn't try to get forward again after feeling Noca's grip on her shoulder tighter for a second before softening. The girl just let that comfort settle her anger.

"**I know…but I have something to ask you…" Goten responded, not lightening up and trying to remain reasonably strong. **Uub looked at Goten with a little worry. He may be 18-years-old now, but the Majin-Human was feeling a fair amount of intimidation from the man, until the question came.

"**How is my Dad?"**

Uub looked up and saw the genuine concern and care in the Saiyan's eyes. He could see that he was upset. Uub looked down and felt sad.

"**He's fine, but…" **Uub started, only to be cut-off by Goten.

"**But what?" **Goten asked, his concern rising. Uub sighed and looked to the ground before continuing.

"**I'm so sorry…it's my fault that your father left…I really didn't intend to leave a hole in your lives like that. Now that I have spent so much time with him I truly know that you must hate me…" **Uub explained, getting angry with himself, but this surprised all the others. Goten realised that Uub was genuine about his sadness over Goku leaving them. Goten's friendly expression soon returned as he put his arm around Uub.

"**Hey, there's no need to be like that…I mean sure, we were upset about it all, but my Dad is known for these things…don't blame yourself," **Goten explained, trying to hide his own sadness and give the younger fighter some assurance.

Noca smiled at Goten's maturity of the situation and hoped that Pan would be the same. He looked over to Gohan who nodded for him to let her go now. Noca let go of her shoulders and stood next to her to see that she was crying silently. Noca quickly put his arm around her and she pulled round to hug him as she cried into his Gi.

Uub looked over as he had heard Pan's sobs and he looked down once again.

"**I have to apologise to all of you…I can't possibly show how sorry I am, but you must know that I really appreciate the chance that he gave me," **Uub said to all the Z-fighters in the room. Gohan walked over to have his own involvement in the situation.

"**That's ok Uub. We don't have any problems with you. We just have all our own ways of dealing with his loss. My mother and I are the ones who have felt the pain the most so we are definitely used to this from him, just show us that it was worth his time by giving us a great tournament ok," **Gohan explained all this Uub in such a mature way that Uub just started to get that same feeling he got when Goku explained things to him.

"**Yes, I will!" Uub responded, clenching his fist and holding it up to show his determination. Gohan smiled and then looked to the tall Green being standing behind the Younger fighter.**

"**You've definitely become a great teacher Gohan, but then again you had a great teacher,"** Piccolo said with a smirk on his face. Gohan bowed to his former Master.

"**It's great to see you again Piccolo."**

Piccolo nodded in response to Gohan and the two started to catch up properly.

As soon as #17 arrived he checked in and then walked off so that no one would interrupt him. Shell and Coral were already there and Majin Buu was sitting in the dining room where a very hungry Goku was stood (still in disguise) looking at all the food, but he couldn't reveal himself. Wun was the last to arrive and he looked just as stern and serious as ever.

It was now the Announcer's time to shine once more.

"**Ok now that everyone is here and it is 5 minutes to 11 we can get this party started. I'll go back out there and warm up the crowd and when you hear your names I want you to come out. One fighter at a time ok…" **The Announcer explained to all the fighters as they stood and listened to him. The man nodded and then looked down at a clipboard. **"The first fight is Trunks against Vegeta so get ready."**

The announcer rushed back outside after this and left the fighters in the waiting room alone as he started to get the crowd warmed up.

"**This will be hard," **Trunks said to himself as he thought about fighting competitively against his father for the first time in a while. Not to say that Vegeta was always competitive anyway.

"**Hey don't worry, just go Super Saiyan," **Goten said enthusiastically, patting his best-friend on the back at the same time. Gohan stepped forward to have his say regarding Goten's advice.

"**Not straight away though. We don't want that kind of fight," **The older Half-Saiyan said. Trunks turned and nodded.

"**Ok, Gohan."**

They soon heard the announcer addressing the crowd and all got ready. Noca was still sitting with Pan and she was still very upset, but wasn't crying anymore. Holline was with them as well, but wasn't close enough with Pan to try and help comfort her, although that didn't stop her at least making conversation.

Trunks and Vegeta had made their way out into the stadium and it was an experience unlike any tournament the rest of them had been in. Vegeta didn't seem fazed by the size of the stadium, but the amount of noise the fans were making just annoyed him. Trunks was looking around in a circle trying to take in the entire site from inside.

The announcer was looking at Vegeta and Trunks waiting for them to finally be ready to begin. Vegeta was stood with his arms crossed and then Trunks stopped next to him.

"**Uh…Dad…I hope you won't be too hard on me…" **Trunks said to his Father in a joking tone, but Vegeta just ignored his Son's statement. He didn't want to believe his son was weak enough to actually ask his proud Saiyan Father to go easy on him. Trunks looked at his Dad hopefully, but he received nothing from him. Trunks groaned as he was sure that this would be his toughest challenge yet.

"**OKAY! Are you all ready to witness some awesome fighting!" **The Announcer yelled into his microphone causing the entire stadium to erupt with a huge cheer. Vegeta just groaned at the noise.

"**Our first contestants are Trunks and Vegeta! Trunks is the son of the globally known Bulma Brief, head of the Capsule Corporation. His father is none other than the man he is about to face. So this fight has different levels of competition. Can son defeat father or will he be put to bed early?" **The Announcer introduced the fighters and then turned to face them and see if they were ready to start. The two Saiyan's nodded which was the signal that the Announcer needed to get the fight started. Trunks and Vegeta moved into their positions and prepared to start. Vegeta stood straight with his arms crossed and Trunks moved into a stance.

"**Okay let's get this fight started!"**

The crowd roared once more and the two Saiyans went onto the attack. Vegeta held back as he let Trunks tire himself out. The purple haired Saiyan was throwing rapid punches as Vegeta stuck both of his arms up in front of him to block them. The Saiyan prince didn't have much reason to be proud at that moment as he was disappointed in his son's lack of strength. Vegeta sighed as he was taking the punches before he ducked and threw his fist up into his son's gut. Trunks dropped back to his feet and bent over in pain before looking up and shooting towards his father again.

Trunks swung his right fist towards Vegeta's face, but missed when Vegeta phased out of view and attacked Trunks from his left, kicking him in the ribs. Trunks fell to the side, but kept his composure before jumping into the air and throwing a Ki ball down at his father.

The ball hit the ground and exploded causing Trunks vision of the outcome to be clouded. Once the smoke dissipated Trunks saw that his father had vanished. The purple haired Saiyan grunted in annoyance and started to look around him.

Unaware to his son, Vegeta appeared up behind him.

"**Pathetic," **The Prince stated.

Trunks heard his voice and turned to see his father holding his right arm back. Vegeta unleashed his attack and swung his fist down at Trunks and sent him hurtling towards the ground. When the young adult struck the ground he didn't look like he would get up just yet. Vegeta looked down in disappointment and just wanted to end the fight, but actually wanted to give his son a chance.

Trunks slowly stood up and glared up at his father. He was seriously struggling and knew that he should have trained harder the past few years.

"**You are a disappointment Trunks. Every Saiyan is meant to be a warrior, but you have strayed from that path," **Vegeta said to his son with a very angered tone.

"**I want to do something else with my life, why should I have to follow your path?" **Trunks questioned in a frustrated tone as he stood up.

"**So you like being a disappointment?" **Vegeta asked.

"**I am not a disappointment!" **Trunks yelled up at his father in pure anger. He really couldn't handle being called a disappointment and he was starting to feel the pride that his father felt. He was starting to feel the need to prove himself. He started to let his power raise and was planning to do something to give himself a better chance at victory.

He yelled out and unleashed some power as his purple hair spiked up and flashed to the magnificent gold that the Z-fighters knew so well. He knew that to give himself a better chance he needed to be a Super Saiyan. He shot a glare at his father who was now smirking. Trunks bolted up towards Vegeta and stopped in front of him and swung his left leg up into Vegeta's face.

The Saiyan prince felt it and smirked once more. He was glad that his son was actually trying now, but he knew that he had no chance. Trunks shot towards him once again and punched him in the face and then threw another punch into his gut. Vegeta bent over, but he didn't want to be shown up anymore. He sent an uppercut into Trunks chin lifting him up. He then grabbed a hold of his son's ankle and swung him down towards the ground. Trunks flew down at an immense speed and the crowd hardly got a time to react as he crashed into the stage.

Vegeta dropped down next to Trunks and lifted him up by the throat.

"**You need to start training harder…even Noca could stay in the ring against me longer than you have," **Vegeta said in a very disappointed tone. Trunks tried to mumble something out, but Vegeta didn't give him a chance as he tossed him to the side out of the arena.

"**And Trunks has been beaten by his own father. He isn't the man of the house just yet!" **The Announcer yelled to crowd as he declared the end of that fight.

Trunks stood up and dusted himself off. He glared at his father, but knew that he definitely needed to train some more. He had barely lasted any time in the ring against Vegeta, even after he became a Super Saiyan his father still managed to beat him without trying.

"_**Just how strong is Dad now?"**_

Vegeta strolled back to the waiting area and Trunks jogged to catch up with him, even though he was in a little pain.

"**Father…did you really mean what you said? Did Noca actually last longer against you than I did?" **Trunks asked, feeling his pride hinged on that single statement from his Father.

"**Of course he did…even when I became a Super Saiyan," **Vegeta confirmed. Trunks stopped walking and felt complete disappointment in himself. Noca must have been the strongest human on the planet.

"**That is disappointing…if a human can deal with you as a Super Saiyan…" **Trunks said as he thought on the matter, but luckily he didn't notice what happened in front of him. Vegeta stopped walking as well after realising that he basically almost revealed that Noca was a Saiyan. But there wasn't really any other explanation for why he could handle fighting against him.

As the two returned to the fighting area the announcer was getting the crowd ready for the next fight. Which was between Noca's and Holline's friend Omar and the mysterious Wun.

"**Okay can the next fighters come on out. The fight is between Omar and Wun!"**

Wun was standing right next to the entrance to the waiting area with a blank look on his face. Omar stood up from his position in the waiting area and walked towards the entrance. Noca was looking at Wun and studying him, trying to get a read on his power. It seemed as if Wun was an ordinary human, but with his size and look it wasn't right to just pass him off. Noca knew he would need to give one of his first teachers a bit of advice.

"**Omar…you need to listen to me…don't go too easy in this fight. I'm not getting any reading on his power, but there is something far too familiar about him…so please watch out," **Noca said, feeling a lot of concern towards the man.

"**Don't worry Noca. I'm sure I'll be ok," **Omar said in a confident tone.

Noca nodded to his friend and watched as he walked out. Wun didn't move straight away though. He didn't change the direction of his glare which was currently aimed at Noca. The young Saiyan didn't know what it was, but he was so sure that he knew who he was. Pan noticed the friction between the two and could feel Noca's anger raising.

She stood up and walked over to him. She took a hold of his hand and tried to get his attention.

"**Hey, Noca…what is it?" **She asked quietly, but Noca didn't turn away from looking at Wun.

"**I feel like I know him…but that doesn't put me at ease…I'm worried for Omar…" **Noca explained as he looked out at the arena and Omar.

"**Don't worry Noca…I'm sure he'll be fine," **Holline said, in a cheerful tone as she walked over to see what was going on.

"**I hope so…" **Was all Noca could say as he returned his gaze to Wun.

The mysterious fighter stopped looking at Noca and walked out to the stage. Once the two fighters were stood in front of each other and ready to begin, the Announcer made sure not to keep the crowd waiting any longer and got on with the introductions.

"**Okay, so we have Omar and Wun next. Omar is from a village north from here and has his own martial arts school, but has never actually taken part in a tournament. His opponent Wun is very much unknown by all. This is the first time he has competed in any sort of competition and he left us no info when he signed up…so let's not waste time and get on with the fight!"**

The announcer stepped away from the two fighters as they stood still. Omar looked up at the towering fighter and definitely felt intimidated by his size. Noca, Pan and Holline were the only fighters that were really paying attention as none of the others considered these as threats.

Omar stepped back a little and then shifted into his stance while the huge fighter just looked down on him, but didn't bother to move into any sort of stance. Omar was beginning to worry, but assumed that with his experience he should do just fine. Wun kept a neutral expression on his face the entire time. The announcer called for the fight to start and Omar was the one to make the first move. He ran up to the large fighter and jumped to kick him in the face.

Omar's foot connected, but nothing happened. Wun remained in the exact same position and the look on his face was unchanged as well. Omar gasped and dropped to his feet. He really wasn't expecting that.

Wun looked down on his opponent and started to move his arm. He swung it back slightly and unleashed a powerful punch towards Omar's face. The punch connected swiftly and propelled Omar back across the stage, but the martial arts teacher was quick to put his hand on the ground to slow his movement. He slowly got back to his feet and stared at the fighter.

"**It's not possible…" Noca burst out, surprising the Red-Haired girl by his side.**

"**What?" She exclaimed in shock at Noca's surprising outburst.**

"**I felt his energy sky-rocket before that punch, but now it's gone back to normal…" **Noca explained to his best-friend.

"**I felt it too," **Pan said, her eyes not leaving the fight. Holline looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"**What does that mean?"** She asked, clearly not knowing much about power levels.

Noca looked to his friend and then to the back of the room where #17 was standing. The Android must've known what Noca was thinking because he just shrugged his shoulders and made a facial expression as if to say maybe.

"**I'm not sure Holline…we can only hope that Omar isn't hurt too badly…"**

Holline looked up at Noca one last time and then drew her attention back to the fight. Omar was just regaining his composure and taking a little thinking time as it seemed that Wun hadn't moved at all since his punch. Omar needed to think of something clever, or at least that was what he thought.

He ran towards the fighter once more, but before he reached him the teacher ducked to the left and moved around Wun before aiming a punch to the bottom of his towering opponent's spine. He half expected Wun to bend over in pain. But that didn't happen. He just stayed still once again. Omar stood up straight and backed away in confusion. He had no idea what was going on. He had been training to compete in this tournament ever since he had heard about it, he was sure that he would be able to get far. Turns out that wasn't to be if he could hardly beat his first opponent.

Wun turned around slowly and looked at the smaller fighter. He started to walk towards him at a slow, but intimidating pace. Once he was standing right in front of Omar he lifted his leg swiftly and sent his knee crunching in Omar's gut. The experienced teacher bent over in pain and coughed up a lot of saliva. He fell to his knees and felt like he wouldn't be able to move for a while.

Wun stood straight again and kept his gaze down on the pathetic person in front of him.

"**You are just an obstacle in the way of my Master's goal," **Wun said in a very monotone voice.

Omar looked up in shock and wanted to question what he meant, but couldn't get any words out. He just coughed up some more and almost fell flat on the floor. He put a hand out to stop himself, but he felt so weak.

"**This was a waste of time," **Wun said.

Omar looked up, but soon realised he had made a mistake as Wun swung his right arm across his body and released a lethal back-hand on his opponent. Omar bounced across the stage and crashed into the wall. The whole thing cracked and started to collapse. Everyone in the audience fell silent and didn't know how to react.

"**Uh…and it appears that Omar has been beaten…Wun will progress to the next round!"** The Announcer exclaimed trying to keep his composure in his job, but that had been a lot to take in despite being a short fight.

The medical team were soon out and putting Omar on a stretcher. They then rushed him off to the medical wing. Noca and Holline both wanted to go and check on him and were about to rush off down the hall.

"**Wait! You guys can't go now…we're fighting next, Holline," **Pan reminded them. Holline stopped and turned around swiftly.

"**Ah crap, we are!" **She said in annoyance. Noca had stopped as well and walked back into the room.

"**That's ok, Holline. We can see Omar later," **He said to his Red-Haired friend with a smirk. Holline nodded and turned to face Noca's new friend.

**Well, I guess this is it Pan," **Holline said, with a friendly smile on her face. Pan had a smile as well.

"**Yep, and may the best fighter win," **Pan responded as she held her hand out for Holline. The two shook and Noca felt rather pleased at this interaction between the two opponents. The girls then turned to face him and both asked for him to wish them luck. Noca's smile vanished as he really wasn't sure that he could choose who he wanted to win. He was sure that Pan would win, but then again he hadn't seen Holline's progress.

* * *

Leave a darn review! And I'll answer any questions.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers and Sisters

_**Chapter 3: Brothers and Sisters**_

On one side stood the raven haired girl wearing her red Gi. On the opposite side stood the red haired girl wearing a blue Gi top with black leggings. They were standing in front of each other on the stage and were smiling. Although Pan had her doubts about Noca's and Holline's relationship earlier on, she was now sure that there was nothing to worry about. Holline never had any doubts about Pan and from the moment she met her, she was sure that Noca had found his perfect girl.

"**Well hopefully we won't have a one sided fight here. On one side we have Pan. Both her grandfathers have won this tournament. Hercule is the current world champion whilst her other grandfather, Goku, is the youngest person to ever win this tournament." **

There was a cheer from the crowd once the announcer had mentioned Hercule, but he hadn't stopped talking. It seemed as if the announcer had started to get annoyed with Hercule's popularity and he clearly believed that Goku should get more praise.

"**On the other side we have Holline a girl from the mountains. We don't have much information about her, but we know that she isn't very experienced. Now let's not waste any more time and get this fight started."**

Everyone cheered again, but it seemed like a lot of people were cheering Pan's name. When she heard them her expression changed to one of annoyance and Holline noticed this.

"**What's up Pan?"** Holline questioned, not wanting Pan to be unfocused during their fight.

"**I'm only known by them because of my grandfather and that just frustrates me,"** Pan said in a very annoyed tone, but she quickly shook it off. Holline smirked and thought that she should say something to make Pan feel a bit better.

"**Well let's make this a great fight and hopefully they'll have a reason to shout your name because of you," **That was what Holline thought of and it turned out to be the right thing as Pan smiled at her new friend and fully agreed with her. She would have to give them a reason to cheer for her and not because of her family.

They had already been given the go ahead to start the fight and the two of them wanted to get on with it. Both of them charged towards each other at the same time. Pan aimed a punch for Holline's face first, but the red haired girl dropped to her left and avoided the punch. She then aimed her own punch in return, but Pan also managed to avoid it by dodging forward. She then spun around and at the same time aimed her right foot for the girl's ribs.

Holline lowered her left hand to block it and held her attack back. Pan then spun in Holline's grip and kicked her in the head with her loose foot. Holline felt the pain and slipped back and hit the ground. Pan landed back on the ground straight and waited for Holline to get back up.

Holline charged towards Pan to try and attack again, but the young Saiyan teen jumped back as Holline swung her fist and narrowly missed her target. Pan then attempted to hammer her fists down on Holline's head, but she dropped to the ground and rolled to the left and managed to avoid the attack.

She then jumped back up and charged for Pan, tackling her and causing the two to roll on the ground. Holline ends up back on top and then aims her fist for Pan's face, but the raven haired girl moves her head to the side and Holline's fist cracks into the stage. It was definitely a crack as Pan heard it and Holline winced in pain.

Holline moved up in pain and gripped her hand. Pan didn't want to give her a chance to regain herself though and pulled her down, head-butting her. Holline then stood up and held a hand to her head. Her hand was still in pain, but she had to try and remember some of the endurance lessons that Android #17 had given her. She would need to ignore the pain and continue with her fight.

Pan was back on her feet, but was unprepared for Holline's next attack. The red-head charged her again, punching her in the gut and kneeing her in the face. Pan took a few steps back to try and regain herself, but soon her opponent was right in her face with another punch. Pan fell to the ground, but used her speed to jump up into the sky.

She hovered above and smirked because she was sure that Holline couldn't fly. That was when she was shocked to see the red-head starting to hover up towards her. Pan pulled further away as Holline moved level with her opponent. The two of them hovered in front of each other, but they were in different conditions. Holline was panting heavily, but Pan was clearly not as tired as the red-head.

"**You're stronger than I thought," **Pan stated, taking the time to regain some energy.

"**Thanks, you are tough though," **Holline responded, knowing that Pan was using this time to give them both a rest. Pan looked down and at her own hands.

"**I'm surprised…I've really slacked with my training…"**

Their smiles faded as they returned their attention back to the fight. The two of them charged each other and the fists crashed into each other causing a shock wave to ripple through the air. The two then shot back to attempt a new attack. Pan flew back in before Holline could attack. The Saiyan teen punched Holline in the jaw, but didn't stop there as she then punched her in the gut and when Holline bent over Pan shot another punch up into face. Holline flew up a little higher into the air, but regained her composure and threw a small Ki blast down on her attacker.

Pan blocked the Ki blast and used the smoke from the explosion to ready her next attack. She was going to use the Kamehameha wave, but decided against it. She didn't want the fight to end that quickly.

Once the smoke dissipated Holline was shocked to see that no one was there. She gasped and started to look around frantically. Pan was just nowhere to be found and Holline was starting to really worry about her chances in the fight.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind as she felt a Ki blast hit her in the back and Holline started to fall from the sky. Pan then revealed herself as she had just been moving around extra fast. Holline crashed into the ground and the area around her cracked. Almost everyone in the audience winced at the sound, but breathed sighs of relief when they saw her push up onto her feet.

Noca was standing just at the entrance to the waiting area and was really happy about what he was watching. Holline had never seemed like the fighting type so this was a shock for him. He was strangely proud of what he was watching. He could tell that Pan had the advantage over Holline, but his red-head friend wasn't going to give up easily.

Well, Noca thought she wouldn't give up, but it was starting to look as if she didn't have a choice. She tried to take a step forward, but as she did a sharp pain shot up her leg and she fell to her knees. In that time Pan had landed on the floor and gave a sympathetic look to her opponent.

"**Are you ok?" **Pan asked, not wanting to have caused too much damage. She was actually a little worried.

"**I don't think I'm gonna be able to continue…"** Holline stated in disappointment as she looked towards the ground. Pan understood how she was feeling and needed to help make her feel better.

"**That's ok, there's no shame in dropping out. You don't want to push yourself too hard. You don't want to hurt yourself. I don't want this fight to end now, but it's your decision,"** Pan explained to the girl, sure she wanted to win, but she also wanted to know if Holline was absolutely sure she couldn't continue. She wouldn't force the girl to make that decision.

"**I'm sorry," **Holline said, looking up at Pan again, but this time with a weak smile on her face,** "we can't carry on…"**

Pan smiled and relaxed before walking over to the red-haired girl and helping her up off of the floor. The two of them then walked towards the waiting area.

"**And it appears that Holline has accepted defeat. Pan will advance to the next round. The next fight will begin in a few minutes," **The Announcer yelled to the crowd.

Noca was quick to check on his oldest friend. She wasn't in that bad of a condition and would most likely recover quickly.

"**You ok Holline?" **Noca asked, in that concerned older Brother tone. He had never seen her fight and wasn't even sure she was capable, but this proved him wrong.

"**Yeah…I'll be fine," **Holline said with a smile on her face. Noca was surprised by how relaxed she seemed after that fight, but he too started to smile upon realising she had changed since they last saw each other. It didn't take Noca long to remember the other girl standing by his side and he quickly turned to face that girl.

"**What about you Pan? Are you ok?" **Noca asked.

"**Yeah I'm ok," **Pan responded with a smile.Holline and Pan sat down whilst Noca went over to Gohan to get some Senzu beans. Noca gave both Pan and Holline one each and they recovered immediately. Noca then sat with them as they waited for the announcer to call the next fight. The boy sat beside Pan and the girl started to get a little anxious as she prepared to ask her question. She didn't want it to sound stupid.

"**So…Noca…" **She started quietly, hoping to get his attention. Noca turned to face her with a smile.** "How do you think I did?"**

After asking the question, Pan quickly looked away and felt that she really needed Noca's praise, but she had never been like that before. She stared back at him with hope that he would give her the praise she required. Noca continued to look at the girl and he himself was a little confused as to why Pan was asking him about this. He stalled for a second, but realised Pan craved an answer.

"**You were great. Obviously you had a little more fighting experience than Holline and you are obviously a Saiyan so that would have helped." **Noca said, but immediately realised that wouldn't help boost her confidence at all,** "But if Holline has been training with #17 then he wouldn't have been easy on her and she would know what she's doing."**

Pan smiled back at Noca and blushed a little bit. She was satisfied with the response.

"**Thanks Noca. I was a little worried that she would be level with me, but I managed to realise that I had a better chance," **The Raven-Haired girl said, confidently.

"**I can see that I need some more training and I hope that maybe we'll fight again one day," **Holline suggested to her new friend. Pan smiled and nodded to show she agreed with the suggestion. Their conversation would probably have continued, but the Announcer's voice served as an appropriate distraction.

"**Ok so let's get the next fight started immediately. It will be Goten against Gohan!"**

Goten was just finishing a warm-up as Gohan was standing up from a meditation. The two of them walked outside to the stadium and made their way straight to the stage.

"**These two fighters happen to be brothers and are the children of past champion, Goku. Gohan is also Pan's father, so there are definitely some family connections in this tournament,"** The Announcer said to the crowd before turning to face his fighters.** "You two can start when you're ready."**

"**Goten I'm gonna go easy on you today,"** Gohan said, to Goten's surprise. **"Keep us level, for a bit."**

"**Huh? Really, why?" **Goten questioned, clearly a bit confused.

"**Well look at the fights that have already taken place. They haven't really been too interesting so let's make this one good," **Gohan explained to his younger Brother and hoped they were in agreement.

Goten nodded at his brother and moved into his stance. Gohan moved into his own stance and made sure to keep his power level with Goten's. The younger Saiyan decided to make the first move and darted at Gohan. The older brother prepared for impact and stuck his arms up to block the attacks.

Goten's first punch was blocked by Gohan's arms crossed in front of him, but he then unleashed a barrage of punches on his brother and former mentor. Gohan blocked every single one of the punches, but that frustrated Goten who badly wanted to inflict some damage. He powered up a strong punch and managed to push through Gohan's block and connected with his chest, pushing him back a little.

Gohan stumbled a little and that threw him off balance and gave Goten another opening. The younger Saiyan swept his foot behind Gohan and he hit the ground. Goten then aimed a punch for his face, but Gohan rolled to the side meaning that Goten hit the stage. There was a cracking sound, but unlike Holline the sound came from the stage.

Gohan jumped up into the air and Goten followed in pursuit of his opponent. Goten powered up on the way there. When he arrived he aimed a kick with his right foot towards Gohan, but found that it was easily caught by Gohan's left hand and then he punched his younger brother in the stomach with his free hand. He didn't let go of Goten's leg though. He instead decided to pull him down and then swung him further into the air.

Gohan then phased out and reappeared above Goten, slamming him back down towards the ground. Goten soared down, but soon managed to regain his control and noticed that Gohan was following after him. He waited for Gohan to get within a few feet of him before flying to his left to trick Gohan. Gohan did fall for it as he flew down a little too far and had to turn swiftly.

He silently cursed falling for Goten's trick as he soon saw a fist soaring towards his face. Gohan fell from the sky a little but regained his composure almost instantly, but only saw Goten powering up a Ki blast in each hand.

The older Saiyan had barely any time to react as Goten unleashed a Ki barrage. Gohan stuck his arms up and powered up his aura to protect him from any harm. All the blasts exploded around him and filled the air with smoke. Once it disappeared, Gohan flew straight at Goten and punched him in the face. Goten recoiled, but Gohan immediately phased out. Goten then looked forward hoping to see Gohan, but was disappointed to see he was already gone.

Suddenly Gohan phased back into sight and kicked Goten in the back and watched him soar through the air. Goten quickly regained control and threw another Ki blast towards his brother. Gohan swatted the attack out of the way and flew towards Goten. Both of them were soon flying right towards each other and let both of their fists hit their targets. Gohan was hit in the face, whilst Goten was struck in the gut.

Both of them stayed in that position and smiled at each other.

"**Well, this must be entertaining for the audience," **Gohan said, satisfied with how this plan of his had gone.

"**Yeah, but I'm gonna give myself a better chance and take it up a notch," **Goten was clearly feeling confident in his chances and wanted to try and catch Gohan by surprise.

He pulled his fist back and dropped away before powering up and transforming into a Super Saiyan. He didn't stall anymore and flew back towards Gohan and unleashed a lot of punches and kicks. Gohan couldn't block all of them and some of them hit their mark.

Whilst being hit by Goten, Gohan was trying to formulate some sort of way he could get out of the attack and continue the fight against his younger brother without using too much power, but it just seemed that it wouldn't go any other way.

Gohan powered up and that managed to push Goten back and knock him off guard. Gohan then shot towards his brother and punched him in the face knocking him back, but then he didn't stop his attack there and continued his rush attack. He ended it by kicking Goten up into the air and then he flew up and grabbed a hold of his leg and threw him back towards the ground. As Goten was falling Gohan shot down towards him and kicked him in the back and this propelled Goten towards the ground quicker as he crashed into the stage causing it to crack quite a bit.

A lot of people gasped, but were shocked to see that Goten stood back up looking fine. He didn't get much time though as he saw Gohan shoot back down and as he got within inches of the ground he shot towards Goten and punched him in the gut propelling him out of the ring and onto the grass.

"**And it ends with a ring out!" **The Announcer yelled.** "Goten loses and Gohan will advance into the next round."**

Goten stood up and groaned.

"**Damn it, why did I have to lose?!" **The younger brother complained as he walked away.

"**Because you have slacked in your training the past few years and you were against me," **Gohan said in a friendly, but pleased tone.

"**I guess so…this just shows me that I need to keep at it. I hope that the two of us can start training regularly," **Goten suggested to his older Brother, clearly remembering times when the two had trained together in the past.

"**Of course we can," **Gohan agreed.

The two of them walked back to the waiting area together. The announcer was just telling the crowd that due to damages to the stage there would be a little extra time before the next fight.

Noca and Holline took the time to go and check up on Omar and Noca made sure to take a Senzu bean with him. Pan went with them as well. Mainly because she was going to be left alone otherwise, but also because she wanted to be close to him.

The three of them arrived at the hospital wing and asked the nurse if it was ok for them to go in. She allowed them inside and they immediately went in.

"**Hey Omar, are you ok?" **Noca asked immediately upon entry.

"**Oh Noca…"** Omar said, clearly surprised by his arrival, but he soon returned focus to the question.** "I should be, but…he was so strong…"**

"**He looked really tough," **Holline said, trying to have her input in the conversation, but Omar had to make sure she was clear.

"**No Holline, you don't understand…he was impossible to beat…he hardly needed to move…"** The experienced fighter said, looking visibly shaken by what had happened.

"**I think he's got something to do with someone I know, but…it doesn't seem possible…"** Noca thought out loud, as he trailed off. Holline knew it was something troubling and had to press further.

"**What do you mean, Noca?" **She asked. Noca looked up at Holline. He quickly looked at Pan and Omar and then moved towards Holline.

"**Do you remember Omega?" **He asked, trying to keep a little quiet, but Omar caught a little of what was said.

"**Of course," **Holline replied, but Omar was quick to get in there.

"**Wait…Omega?"** The fight teacher questioned. Noca stopped and turned to face Omar, clearly a little surprised by Omar's enquiry.

"**You know him?" **Noca asked. Omar shook his head before replying.

"**Not personally, but I've heard of someone with that name. He came to our village once and tried to sell something, but none of us were interested…" **Omar explained this, but it just made Holline scoff and draw the attention back.

"**That doesn't sound like him. He was trying to kill us before…" Holline said in a joking tone, but someone in the room didn't see it as a joke.**

"**What?" **Pan exclaimed before turning to face Noca with worry in her eyes.** "You never said anything about that Noca!"**

It was another strange outburst from Pan as she was instantly worried about Noca, but this happened in the past and he clearly didn't die.

"**I never thought I would need to worry about him again…I was sure he was dead," **Noca explained trying to keep Pan calm, but no Holline was shocked.

"**Really, How?" **She asked.

"**I met up with him when I was on my own and he tried to kill me again…I destroyed his mansion…I thought he died as well," **Noca explained as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"**Well, how does this guy have anything to do with Wun?" **Pan asked, returning to the important questions.

"**Wun kinda resembles Omega's Android, Delta," **Noca explained.

"**He kinda does,"** Holline responded, finally understanding what Noca's thinking was.

"**Android?" **More questioning thoughts from Pan.

"**Yeah, Omega's an Android as well," **Noca answered, again, just as simply as the other questions.

"**What? I didn't think there were any other Androids. Who made him?" **Pan asked. Wow, the questions just keep coming.

"**Dr Gero, the same guy that made #17 and #18."**

Pan was surprised by this and she had to admit she was even a little worried. She knew that Dr Gero had made some really strong Androids in the past and they were capable of defeating the Z-fighters, until Gohan defeated Cell.

Noca went on to explain to Pan and Omar who Omega actually was and how he had tried to create his own Androids, but hadn't been as successful as Dr Gero was.

"**So…do you really think that Wun is an Android?" Asked Pan.**

"**I'm saying that it's likely," Noca answered.**

"**It's almost completely possible," **Said another voice. The four people in the room turned to face the doorway to see that #17 had been listening in on them.

"**I spotted Omega near the mountain again and I'm sure that he's been working on his Androids so we need to keep an eye on Wun…well…I need you to keep an eye on him. After my fight I'm going to continue my investigation and look for Omega. So I will be leaving immediately after. If I lose that is. I'm only here to find out more about Wun…and he fights Vegeta next, that will give me enough information," **#17 Confirmed before turning away and walking on down the hall.

Holline looked at #17 with a slightly frustrated look, but didn't say anything to him. Noca looked at his friend and saw that she seemed to be ignoring #17. Maybe that was why #17 hadn't been hanging around near them.

Noca was going to ask Holline about it as he watched #17 walk down the hallway back towards the waiting area. He turned to her immediately, but was stopped from saying anything by the Announcer's voice sounding from the speakers.

"**The next fight will be beginning soon"**

"_**I'll have to ask her later, but she was standing with him yesterday..." **_Noca thought to himself before following the girls out of the room.

As he was about to get to the door he remembered one of the reasons he had gone to the room in the first place.

"**Oh Omar…take this. It's a Senzu bean. It will make you better," **Noca explained, as he handed him the bean.

"**Oh, thank you, Noca."**

Noca, Pan and Holline all headed back down to the waiting area so that they could see the next fight. Although it was probably going to be a one sided match-up.

Once they got back down they saw that Majin Buu and the fighter called Coral were getting ready to head out. Coral was wearing a yellow Gi top with some white bottoms. He had short, flat brunette hair and looked in his mid-20s.

"**Hey, good luck, Buu!" **Pan said as she passed by the large fighter.

"**Buu will win! Buu will win!" **Yelled with immense confidence, in his childlike manner.

Coral was standing at the entrance and looked very worried about his fight. He wasn't worried before, but after seeing that he was somehow on good terms with the really strong fighters and he lived with Mr Satan that just served to heap the concern on him.

"**If the fighters would please step out!"**

Mr Buu strolled out of the waiting area and Coral followed behind him.

"**Ok! The next fight will be between Mr Buu and Coral. Buu is the best friend of Mr Satan himself and even lives with the champ. Coral was a student at the rival school of Mr Satan's and has since become a teacher at the school. He will hope to win against Buu and get the chance to challenge Shell and try and prove which one has the better school. You guys can start!" **

Buu stood and waved to the people that were cheering him on. He also had a ridiculous smile on his face and that frustrated Coral.

"**Why are you so calm about his?" **The man yelled, trying to exert his confidence, while being terrified.

"**Huh? Because Buu will win! Buu will beat you!" **Buu yelled some more.

"**Prove it," **Coral exclaimed as he pointed forward. He then got into a stance and then charged for Buu. He didn't waste any time in crashing his fist into Buu's stomach, but found that it just sunk into the pink monster's belly.

"**AH! What the hell is this?" **He questioned in a panicked state.

"**Huh? Are you stuck? Do you need help?" **Buu asked, trying to be helpful.

"**Shut up! I don't need any help!" **Coral started pulling his arm back to get it out of Buu's gut, but found that it seemed almost impossible. **"What are you made of?!"**

"**Buu not like your tone!"**

Buu stuck one of his arms up and pushed the fighter out of him and watched as he bounced along the ground towards the edge of the ring. He slid towards the end, but was lucky not to fall out.

Coral stood up and started to head towards Buu again. He aimed another punch and his arm once again sunk in. Buu looked down to see that Coral was once again having the same problem. This time Buu just sucked in and let Coral bounce out of him and he flew into the wall.

"**Uh…ok…Coral has lost against Mr Buu and…well…it seemed very easy. Mr Buu advances and I'm sure we can get the next fight started as soon as possible."**

Mr Buu walked back to the waiting area whilst Coral had to be stretchered off because of the hard crash into the wall.

"**It's Uub and Shell next," **Noca said as he looked over to Uub.

"**Uub…well let's see if he hasn't wasted my grandfather's time," **Pan said in quite an annoyed tone, but Noca was there to make sure she stayed calm.

"**Are you sure this fight will determine that?" **He asked.

"**Maybe not, but if he wins he'll…he'll be against Buu," **Pan said, but she seemed quite surprised by that and Noca didn't understand.

"**Why's that important?" **He asked, feeling ignorant.

"**Uub is a reincarnation of the Evil Majin Buu so it will be very interesting to see Uub against Buu," **Pan explained.

"**Yeah…interesting...at least that would prove if he's wasted Goku's time or not."**

Pan nodded at Noca and then looked towards the entrance to the arena. Both Uub and Shell were standing there waiting for the announcer to call them out. Uub had a very serious expression on his face even though he knew that the fight was going to be very simple. Shell had confidence on his face and was sure he would prove his strength in the fight.

"**Ok. If Uub and Shell could come out now. We can get this started. Uub is a fighter from a small remote village and this is his second appearance in a tournament. We also know that he has been taught by Goku. So there are more connections there. We are sure that you all already know who Shell is. In case you don't, Shell is the student of Mr Satan himself. His top student at that and he has been tipped to win the tournament, but he will need to beat Uub first."**

Uub and Shell knew that they needed to get started and Uub was sure that it was going to be too easy and boring, but he would have to do it. He moved into a simple stance as Shell ran over to him.

Shell threw a punch with his right fist, but Uub ducked and shot his fist up into Shell's gut causing the fighter to drop away in pain. Uub then jumped up and kicked Shell in the gut causing him to lift up and out of the ring. He landed with a thud and everyone in the stadium fell silent.

"**Well that definitely was a shocker! Uub has easily beaten Shell and he will advance to the next round!"**

"**That was ruthless…" **Pan muttered in a very shocked state.

"**Yeah. He knew he had an easy fight and he exploited that fact. He knows he has a point to prove to you guys…" **Noca said as he watched Uub walk back to the waiting area. The difference, he didn't have the same determined expression on his face. He seemed to have a calm and relaxed expression now.

"**Who's next anyway?" **Noca asked, forgetting.

"**It's gonna be #17 and Piccolo," **Pan answered as Gohan appeared behind them.

"**Yep and that will be a great fight to see," **The Demi-Saiyan said.

"**Why's that?" **Noca asked.

"**Because the last time they fought they were even…so this time is definitely gonna be different and a lot more interesting."**

Noca looked to #17 who had the same blank expression he normally had whilst Piccolo had his same intimidating look.

"**Well that is definitely a battle of the emotions…" **Noca joked.

Pan gave a little laugh at Noca's attempt at a joke about the two. It was true that the two of them were quite emotionless. They started to walk out to the stage, but before they did, they exchanged some words.

"**This is our rematch and you better be ready," **Piccolo said as he cracked his knuckles.

"**Don't worry. I've been training and I know you have,"** #17 responded as he brushed his hair away.

The two of them smirked then headed out into the ring. They knew this was going to be interesting to watch and Noca, Pan and Holline rushed to the doorway to see how it would unfold.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemies and New Recruits

_**Chapter 4: Old Enemies and New Recruits**_

The two former enemies were stood on the ring opposite each other and neither of them had bothered to move into their stances. The announcer had already introduced the fighters to the audience so all that was left for them to do was get it started.

"**I'm ready when you are Piccolo," **#17 said in his semi-emotionless voice.

"**Hm, I'll allow you to make the first move," **Piccolo spoke as he removed his cape and turban and then cracked his knuckles.

Android #17 simply moved into a slight stance, but it looked more offensive than defensive. He moved speedily towards his opponent and immediately went for a rush attack. It was too quick for the audience to follow properly, but he went in with a punch to Piccolo's gut and then punch with his other fist towards the Namekian's face. He then kicked him up into the air and continued with another barrage of attacks before punching him further away and throwing a Ki ball towards him.

Piccolo swatted the ball away and then darted towards #17 and punched him in the gut and as he bent over, the Namekian elbowed his opponent down towards the ring. #17 soared towards the ground, but managed to stop himself and hovered just above ring.

He looked up to Piccolo and smirked. He then flew up towards Piccolo with a fist aimed towards his opponent, but the green fighter phased out when #17 got within inches of him. Piccolo phased in behind #17 almost immediately and kneed him in the back. #17 was hardly affected by the attack and turned around to punch him square in the face. Piccolo jolted back, but quickly composed himself to attack once again.

Piccolo swung his leg up into #17's face and the attack caused the Android to be knocked away and gave Piccolo a much larger opening. Piccolo took #17 into a headlock and he flew up further into the sky with him still in the lock. As they got further into the sky #17 had started to regain a lot more strength and was proving to be a nuisance to Piccolo. He knew that he would need to complete his attack before #17 broke out of the lock.

Piccolo finally came to a halt high up in the sky and kept his hold on #17. They both looked down and saw that the ground was really far away. The stage was actually barely visible to both of them.

"**So, what's your plan here?" **The Android asked in an amused tone.

"**Why would I tell you?"** Piccolo said in a disgruntled tone.

Piccolo didn't give the Android the time to say anything else as he powered up and bolted down towards the ring with #17 still in his grip. As he started to get a better sight on the stage Piccolo knew his time was coming. Just as he was getting close to the roof of the stadium Piccolo pulled up but threw #17 the rest of the way down to the stage.

The Android soared towards the stage and crashed into it with a tremendous smash. The stage cracked all the way down the middle and #17 could hardly move. He managed to stand up, but hardly had any time to react against Piccolo's next incoming attack. A bright attack shot towards #17 and he knew that it was the Namekian's Light Grenade.

#17 threw his hands up in front of him to try and block the attack, but the word "Grenade" did have some meaning to the name of the attack. The attack exploded on connection with the Android's hands and he was thrown back towards the edge of the ring.

#17 managed to pull himself to his feet and smirked at how much stronger Piccolo seemed. Even though he knew he still had a chance there and was going to let Piccolo believe he had the upper hand.

The Namekian descended down to the ground and stood on the opposite side of the ring with his arms crossed. #17 shook off any sort of pain he was feeling and smirked at his opponent.

"**That was a great idea Piccolo, but it failed…you didn't beat me," **#17 said.

"**I didn't intend to beat you…if I were going to beat you…I wouldn't have thrown you to the stage…think about it," **Piccolo explained, just showing he was still a vastly intelligent fighter.

"**I suppose…"**

#17 didn't want to continue with the pleasant conversation and simply sprinted at Piccolo, jumped up and sunk his foot into Piccolo's gut. The Namekian coughed up a little Saliva, but carried on. He grabbed a hold of #17's leg and swung the android around in a circle before releasing him. #17 flew towards the wall, but stopped himself from hitting it and shot back towards Piccolo aiming his fist at the Namekian.

Piccolo threw his arm up and blocked the punch. The two fighters remained in the position for about 30 seconds before they both leapt back to the opposite sides of the arena. Neither of them landed for very long as they hopped towards each other and broke out into a full on fist fight. Neither of them had managed to land a lethal hit on each and almost every one of the punches was blocked by either a hand or arm from the opponent.

This went on for a while causing everyone in the stadium to fall silent and a few people questioned what was going on. They were moving far too fast for ordinary people to keep track of. The exchange of attacks stopped when Piccolo caught #17's punch and then twisted his arm. A small groan of pain escaped from #17 and he was caught with his guard down.

Piccolo took an advantage and punched #17 in the stomach, but instead of allowing him to bend over he picked him up by his shirt and then pulled him in close but punched him in the face. Piccolo repeated this a few times before deciding to change things up and he let go of him in the air, but before he hit the ground Piccolo kicked him across to the other side of the ring.

#17 bounced across the stage, but managed to stop himself from falling out the ring.

"**Crap! There have been too many close calls. Maybe I should actually take it up a notch…"** #17 said as he chuckled to himself.

"**What?!"** Piccolo questioned, feeling fairly confused that the android was even holding anything back.

"**Did you really think that I was that weak? I was playing you…and it appears to have worked. You thought you had the upper hand, but you don't…in fact…I'd say we're probably even,"** The Android explained, trying to get into Piccolo's head and frustrate him.

"**Prove it…"**

#17 didn't need to respond to that. He just smirked and shot towards his opponent, but this time instead of trying to attack he phased out and tried to find a way to trick Piccolo.

Piccolo had stuck up a simple guard, but he had an idea that #17 would probably do something like that. He made sure to keep all his angles prepared in case #17 shot in from one of them. The main problem was that he would never be sure of where he would be because he couldn't sense the Androids energy.

#17 had phased in above Piccolo, but made sure to descend quietly so that he didn't alert the Namekian to his position. The android stopped just behind Piccolo and tapped him on the shoulder. As Piccolo turned around #17 performed a swift roundhouse kick to the Namekian's face and that knocked him off of his feet. #17 flew after Piccolo and kicked him up into the air. As he then started to follow him up, Piccolo regained composure and slammed his fists down on #17 as he came in close.

The Android was knocked back out of the sky and started falling towards the ground. Piccolo flew back down towards him, but as he came in close #17 took control of himself again and threw a Ki blast into Piccolo's face. The blast blinded him and #17 used this as his advantage so that he could fly up to him and get another attack.

As #17 pushed through the smoke he saw that Piccolo had already disappeared. He tried to search for him, but was caught off guard by Piccolo flying towards him and head-butting the android in the gut.

#17 was really unprepared for the attack and his hand immediately went to his stomach. He tried to recover quickly and instantly charged back towards Piccolo the Namekian simply grabbed onto #17's arm and pulled him close to punch him in the face. He did this numerous times as the damage started to show.

#17 used his free hand to power up a Ki blast and pushed it into Piccolo's face. It exploded blowing both of them away from each other and they fell to the ground. Both of them landed on the stage and quickly got back to their feet.

"**This has certainly been fun," **The Android said.

"**Yeah. A real competition," **Piccolo clearly echoed the same opinion.

"**This has been an astounding fight! It's impossible to determine who is going to take the victory here!" **The Announcer yelled, showing he was still around.

The two of them returned to determined expressions. And moved into stances.

"**See if you can beat this!" **#17 yelled.

The Android pulled his arms back and powered up Ki energy in both of them. Piccolo powered up a Ki attack as well, but he held his hands in front of his chest. They both drew in their power for a very long time, obviously wanting to ensure that their attacks were match winners.

#17 was the first to unleash his attack as he slammed his hands together and let the energy wave shoot towards his opponent. Piccolo thrust his energy forward and his energy wave sailed towards the one coming his way.

They collided with each other in spectacular fashion. Both of the fighters had to maintain control over their attacks and make sure that theirs would push the other one back. It appeared to be a struggle as both of them were even in strength.

It seemed like one would push one way for a little bit, but then it would get pushed back the opposite way slightly.

**This seems like a stalemate, but whatever happens after this attack it seems like it will definitely determine who advances to the next round!"** The announcer yelled, needing to have his input on the intense match.

Piccolo pushed all his energy into the rest of his attack and it was starting to overpower #17's. The android didn't seem to be able to match the strength of the attack and he knew that he was going to lose.

The energy had all but pushed its way right to #17's face and suddenly exploded and flung him back a couple of feet. That couple of feet was all he needed to travel before he fell out of the ring. He felt the soft grass underneath him as he landed and let out a slight groan.

"**And the one to progress to the next round is Junior! We'll need to take a longer break than before as the stage has got a lot more damages to it," **The Announcer informed the crowd as they began to cheer wildly for the show they just witnessed.

#17 stood up and made his way towards the waiting area.

"**Well done. That was fun," **#17 said in a monotone voice without even looking back at Piccolo. The Namekian still held a grudge against the Android, but remained neutral and grunted back a response.

"**Yeah. Thanks."**

As the two of them made their way back to the waiting area Noca was quick to approach #17 and tell him it was a great fight, but also had another reason to talk to him.

"**Why have you been avoiding all of us?" **Noca asked, immediately. #17 was taken by surprise at the tone Noca used. He hadn't expected such a response.

"**Because I wasn't here to be all friendly with you guys. I came here so that I could find out something about Wun. I'm gonna go back to the village and see if I can find out something else," **#17 informed Noca as he brushed past the boy and continued towards the exit. Noca grabbed onto #17's arm and continued with his questions**.**

"**And why won't you spend time with your family? What about your sister and your niece?"**

"**They don't need me," **#17 said bluntly, pulling his arm out of Noca's grasp and starting to walk towards the door again, where Pan was situated and she too had something to say.

"**On the contrary Mr #17, #18 has missed you a lot and Marron has always wanted to meet you someday…"**

"**Well I'm sorry," **#17 said in an angered tone, cutting Pan off from saying any more, **"but that is none of your business!"**

Pan was shocked by the outburst and it also happened to draw in the attention of everyone else in the waiting area. Except for Wun. Gohan, Goten and Trunks all moved forward slightly in a sort of protective fashion, but they didn't need to.

Noca stepped in front of Pan and glared at #17.

"**Don't you dare speak to her like that!" **Noca threatened, with a low growl in his voice.

#17 could see the frustration in Noca's expression and knew that he was close with her. Holline had also stepped forward to show she was concerned.

"**Whatever. I'll see you guys another time…Holline come on," **He turned away from them all and headed towards the exit, but Holline was holding something in that she so sorely needed to get out of her system.

"**No…" **She said quietly.

#17 stopped and turned to face the red-haired girl.

"**What?" **He questioned, not fully understanding.

She pushed herself past Noca and stood right up to #17.

"**No." **She repeated, louder this time, and angrier.** "I don't want to go back there. I made that clear to the rest of them. I've already said goodbye to my Mother and my Grandpa."**

"**Where do you intend to stay?" **#17 questioned, with a scoff.** "Gonna push yourself into their lives?"**

"**As long as I'm away from you!" **She replied in an even more irritated tone,** "You've been horrible to me the past month or so. You've ignored me and spent too much time away investigating Omega! I know that has meaning to you, but you told me you would always be there for me!"**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm an Android and that's just the way I am!"** #17 replied with a tone that told everyone that he didn't care.

With that #17 turned and walked away with the same blank expression. Holline was really angry with him and just wanted to scream, but Noca was there to be her big brother again as he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She turned and knew she had to explain something to them.

"**I'm sorry about that guys, but he's just been frustrating me so much the past few months and I really can't be bothered with it anymore…" **Holline explained to Noca and the others. She was a little upset by it, but that may have just been because of her nerves.

"**Have you actually said goodbye to your Mother and Grandfather?"** Noca asked, concerned for his best-friend. She turned away from Noca and started to get more emotional. She didn't really mean for those words to come out, but now she had to honour it.

"**Yeah, but I'm sorry…" **She said, getting a little choked up while speaking,** "I really don't have anywhere to stay…"**

"**Hey, even if you can't stay with Noca, Pan and I then you can always stay with my brother and mother," **Gohan said, coming forward and placing a friendly hand on her shoulder,** "They will always welcome guests."**

"**Really?" **Holline asked, with hope glistening in her eyes. Goten came forward a put an arm around the girl.

"**Of course. We'd be happy to have guests. Anything to distract my Mom from pushing me and Valese to get married!" **Goten said in an amused tone. They all laughed at the statement and the mysterious fighter called Chow (Goku) even sniggered a little.

"**You guys are all so friendly!" **Holline said, wiping any tears away,** "No wonder Noca's the happiest I've seen him since we left my village."**

She looked over to her best friend and as he smiled, she rushed over and gave him a very quick hug. Noca always embraced anything like this from Holline. He respected their relationship above any other he had.

As they were all getting into their conversation the announcer's voice was heard through the sound system again.

"**Would Chow and Noca please get ready? You will be required out on the stage in 5 minutes."**

Noca looked up to the speakers, then to the entrance and then to Chow. He was starting to get really nervous now. This was going to be his first ever competitive fight. Well, apart from his training with Vegeta. Pan and Holline could see his nervousness. Actually, Pan could also sense it, she went over to him and made sure that he was ready.

"**You'll be great, Noca. Remember, I watched you train," **Pan said, assuring him of his chances and skills.

"**Yeah…and you're a…" **Holline started, but then went into a whisper,** "you know…"**

"**I guess, but I'm a little worried," **Noca revealed, before turning to face Chow again**, "Why does Chow have a familiar energy?"**

"**I know what you mean," **Pan replied, turning to face Chow as well.

The three of them were interrupted by Gohan coming over to give his last bits of advice to Noca.

"**Remember your training and you'll do fine. You're very strong, Noca, and we all believe in you."**

"**Good luck, Noca," **Holline said one last time, giving Noca a quick kiss on the cheek. Noca was basically frozen from nerves, but the assurances that his friends were giving him was enough to get him to move.

"**Have a great fight," **Pan said as Noca passed her.

"**I will, thank you," **Noca said with a smirk. Pan watched as Noca stood at the entrance and she didn't realise, but she was staring at him with a look of longing. Holline had to nudge her to get her back to reality and that only got Pan to blush from embarrassment.

Noca walked to the entrance and waited for Chow to join his side. The tall fighter was soon right next to him and was looking ahead. At least Noca thought he was looking ahead. He couldn't really tell.

"**If the fighters could please make their way out!" **The announcer instructed.

Noca walked out into stadium and even though he had seen it from inside, it was so much more different to experience it first-hand. He was trying to drink it all in, but it was just far too much.

"**Wow…" **Was the only thing that escaped from his lips.

"**Don't let it get to you. Just ignore the crowd and picture your opponent and only your opponent,"** Chow informed his young opponent and this only confused the boy. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, but brought himself to reality.

"**Uh…thank you?" **Noca said in a questioning tone.

"**Are we ready for our final match of the day?"** The announcer shouted out the crowd they all yelled in unison.

"**Ok. So we have Chow vs Noca now. Ok well Chow is…um…Chow is…Chow didn't give us any information. And Noca is related to the Brief family. That includes Trunks and Vegeta who were both competitors earlier on today. He is also living with the family of former Champion Goku, which is also the family of current champion Mr Satan so…this tournament has just proven to us that almost every competitor knows each other. Without wasting any more time…are you two ready?"**

"**Yes, sir" **Noca replied, politely.

"**Uh huh," **Chow said with a friendly nod.

"**Ok…let the battle begin!"**

Noca and Chow both made their way to opposite sides of the stage and were prepared to start fighting each other. Noca moved his feet wider and lowered himself down a little to get into his stance. He positioned his arms close to his body and he was ready to start. Chow didn't think to move though. He stayed in the same position and just looked at his opponent's position. Although you wouldn't know if he was looking at you or not due to his mask.

"**Why don't you make the first move?" **Chow suggested.

Noca smirked and nodded. He then charged towards the opponent and aimed his fist for Chow. He wasn't sure what to expect from Chow though so he was surprised when the masked fighter stuck his hand and simply caught it.

"**That was a kinda sloppy move…you need to be a little more imaginative with your first move," **Chow said in an instructing tone.

"**Like this?"**

Noca immediately phased leaving Chow there in silence. The young Saiyan didn't take long to reappear behind Chow and kicked him in the side of his face from the left. Chow was knocked to the side a little, but as he turned to face Noca again he noticed that the young Saiyan had already phased out again.

Chow started to sense around his location to find where Noca would appear next. His sense were drew to the sky and as he looked up Noca phased in right in front of his eyes and aimed a punch to his face, but Chow stuck his arm up to block and then delivered his own punch to Noca's gut.

The teen lost his control momentarily and Chow would now gain the upper hand in this fight. He then grabbed on to Noca's arm, flew up about 10 metres and then flung the boy back towards the stage. Noca managed to reposition and land on his feet and pounce off the stage and soared back towards Chow.

As he reached the masked fighter he aimed his punch which Chow just dodged by moving his head to the side slightly. Chow aimed his own punch back, but Noca dodged back and avoided it easily, but then he aimed another punch in return. The punch proved to be useless as Chow phased out of view which just startled Noca. He had moved so quickly and he was proving to be a tougher opponent that he had first anticipated.

Chow phased in once more and kicked Noca down to the ring again and the boy landed with a mighty crash that shook the ground a little. He made sure to get back to his feet immediately however. He was then once again flying back towards his opponent, but this time instead of immediately going in for a simple attack he phased behind Chow and kneed him in the back. After that he phased in front of him immediately and punched him in the stomach.

He then phased out again, but this time Chow was able to simply stick an arm out and caught Noca's arm. Chow would then start to swing Noca around in a circle and let go, but he wouldn't let him sail through the air that long as he flew over to the teen and hammered him down to the ground. Chow then followed him down towards the ground and performed a barrage of punches in the young Saiyan's gut and Noca couldn't find a way to move out of the attack.

Chow's punches were so quick that only the fighters in the waiting area could see. Noca was feeling the pain and severely needed to find a way to break out of the attack easily. Noca had at least managed to move his hands up to try and block the punches. Chow was starting to realise that Noca was managing to get control and decided that he better try a different attack.

Chow pulled away and Noca managed to move and regain his position, but once again wasn't allowed much time to do anything. Chow had only pulled back to power up and fly in for another attack. Chow bolted in with both fists forward and knocked Noca back again and the young Saiyan was starting to get frustrated at his inability to maintain an attack.

Chow (I'm gonna start calling him Goku now) was doing this deliberately as he was using this fight as a sort of way to try and train Noca. Noca stuck his arms up in front of him as Goku came back in towards him. Goku bashed into Noca and knocked him out of the sky. Goku charged towards him again and drilled his foot into Noca's gut and the two of them fired towards the stage.

As the two of them crashed into it they formed a crater in the middle of the stage and lots of dust formed up around them. When it finally cleared Noca was laying on his back at the bottom of the small crater and Goku was standing next to his body.

The announcer was about to start counting until Noca shot up from the floor and punched Goku in the chin and then kicked him in the gut. The impact was strong enough to knock Goku back and due to the height of the crater wall, the lower half of his body crashed into it and he fell to one knee. Noca didn't give him any time due to his frustration and kicked him in the face, lifting him off of the ground in the process. He then spun around and jump kicked him towards the edge of the ring, but as Goku passed the boundary he managed to hover above the grass and waited for Noca to continue.

The young Saiyan had a look of vengeance in his eyes and then flew towards Goku at a tremendous pace, but Goku swiftly moved to the side and kneed him in the gut. Noca coughed out a little saliva, but he wasn't going to stall himself. He span out of the way and aimed a punch for Goku's face at an even greater speed. Goku easily managed to catch the arm and spun Noca round so he had him in a lock.

Noca tried to pull away, but felt his arm move in an awkward fashion and knew it was no use trying to move.

"**You need to focus on your emotions. You're letting them get the better of you," **Goku said, but Noca just found all this teaching frustrating. They were meant to be fighting.

"**Stop training me!" **Noca yelled in response. He then lifted his leg up and kicked back, but missed making Goku want to tighten his grip. Noca then started to realise that he needed to listen and learn to understand his emotions otherwise he was going to fail.

"**Try and break out of this lock," **Goku told the boy.

"**And how should I do that?" **Noca asked, in a annoyed tone, but Goku just chuckled to himself.

"**You told me not to train you."**

Noca groaned at that response, but knew he would need to figure it out himself. He wasn't going to get out by making any stupid movements and he didn't need to have some sort of special technique so what was it.

If it was any ordinary fighter who had him in the lock Noca would have the strength to break out, but this Chow was really strong. Noca was getting even more frustrated, but knew he had to calm himself.

He closed his eyes and started to search for his power. He knew that he needed more strength to break out and he knew that once he found that strength he would give himself a better chance in the entire fight. He searched deep and managed to pull some out. It was enough for him to be able to move a little more, but he didn't have enough to break out.

Noca decided that he needed to do one better than pulling out a little energy. He opened his eyes and powered up making his aura shine bright. The fact that Goku had a hold on him meant it blinded him and his grip loosened. Noca managed to slip away from Goku and turned around to face him.

As Goku opened his eyes to see through the light he was shocked to see that Noca's fist was flying towards his face. The attack connected and Goku was knocked back ever so slightly and this gave Noca an advantage as he wouldn't be able to regain his position that quickly after the blinding. Noca flew around him and kicked him the ribs before grabbing onto his arm and slamming him down on the ring. He then flew a little above him and dropped down from the sky elbow first.

He was fortunate enough to connect with Goku and he heard the pain in his voice. The teen smiled to himself as he flew back into the sky and threw a powerful Ki blast down toward him. The Ki rolled through the sky and crashed on top of the disguised Saiyan, exploding around him. Noca descended to the other side of the ring and landed with a smirk on his face.

He really felt that he was starting to do quite well in the fight. That was until the smoke from the attack cleared and Goku was just dusting himself off.

"**Wow. You really took control there. Too bad you didn't use your senses," **Goku said, finishing with a friendly chuckle.

"**Damn it…" **Noca grunted.

Goku walked around the small crated towards Noca who didn't bother to put up a guard he just stood there watching him walk.

The taller, older fighter stopped in front of him a looked down. They didn't say anything to each other. They just watched each other.

"**And the fight seems to have taken a bit of an intermission here. The two of these fighters are obviously a bit tired," **The announcer informed the crowd.

The others in the waiting area knew better.

"**They're not tired…" **Pan said, understanding the situation,** "this feels like the calm before the storm…but surely Noca could win this easily?"**

"**I don't know…his energy feels awfully familiar," **Gohan said in response while looking on at the fighter.

"**Noca said that earlier…" **Pan said as she looked up to her father. The two gave each other concerned looks before returning their gazes to the fighters. The two fighters were still standing there looking towards each other.

"**We should carry on…the audience will get restless," **Goku told the boy.

Noca nodded and jumped to the opposite side of the arena. The two of them moved into stances and then the both of them flew to each other swiftly. They crashed into each other above the stage and started to exchange a load of punches and kicks. Although all of them were either blocked or knocked away by another incoming attack.

Noca realised that their energies felt even now. Their strengths were almost level and it was somehow confusing Noca because it felt as if Chow was far stronger than him, but that in itself confused him.

Noca was starting to get uncomfortable and was worried that the situation was getting out of control. He was really starting to feel as if this was going to be it. Chow would surprise him with an attack that would knock him out of the arena and that would be that. Noca needed to escape this attack, but he needed to think of something else to counter with.

Noca jumped back away from Goku managing to avoid a punch as it narrowly missed his face. Noca then shot a strong Ki wave right into Goku's chest. The disguised Saiyan simply crossed his arms in front of him and deflected the attack back towards Noca. The younger Saiyan had hardly any time to react as his own attack hit him squarely in the face and knocked him back.

It was at that moment that Noca realised he wasn't using enough power. The attack had hardly damaged him. It had only knocked his concentration. He instantly flew through the smoke to try and counter attack Goku, but once through, he saw that Goku had vanished.

"**It appears that after that smoke cloud appeared Chow had used it to flee or at least hide himself somehow…" **The Announcer said.

People in the audience were looking around in all direction, but all they could see was Noca floating about 25 metres above the stage. Noca wasn't looking around, he was trying to use his senses to find his opponent.

Suddenly Noca was knocked back down to the stage by a mysterious attack, but when he looked back up he saw that no one was there. Again there was a sudden attack behind him as he was knocked up to the sky.

"_**That's it! He's using speed. With that increased power I should be able to locate him more easily"**_

Noca tried to focus his sense on the spot that Goku had last occupied. He could sense some sort of energy that seemed to be left behind. He closed his eyes and tried to visualise the entire location. Back down on the ground there appeared to be a small collection of white energy and there also seemed to be a trail of energy leading to another spot in the sky. That was where he had been previously. He then followed the second trail that led from the ground position and it seemed to end up behind him.

Noca had no time to react as he was struck once more and was flung across the sky. The only thing was, he now had some sort of upper hand as he knew how to sense his location. Noca closed his eyes again and followed the newest trail and that one was still moving. Noca started to focus his own energy and waited for his opportune moment.

Goku was about to arrive right next to Noca and that was his time to react. The teen could almost picture Goku now and as he saw the fighter swinging a fist towards him Noca turned around and thrust his a Ki ball into his face. The blast exploded and Goku was knocked out of control and rolled through the sky for a bit. When he finally stabilised he had a smile on his face and Noca could see, but he didn't know why.

Wait…

Noca could see? Chow's mask had been damaged, but he hadn't noticed himself. Noca didn't want to reveal it to him straight away and thought he would wait for Chow to realise the mistake. Noca thought that he recognised the fighter. It was as if he had somehow seen the smile before. There was also a couple of noticeable bits of spiky hair poking out of the hole in the mask.

"**Why are you smiling?" **Noca asked.

"**Because you're strong…and you're learning as you're fighting. I like that,"** Goku informed, his smile getting wider. Noca smirked.

"**So you don't realise?" **He asked.

"**Realise what?" **Goku questioned, feeling as if there was something obvious that he shouldn't be able to miss.

Noca just smirked again and looked down to the ground. He then began to descend slowly. Goku decided to start following him, he was curious about what Noca meant.

"**Hey! Chow's mask is ripped. Can you see who it is?" **Goten yelled to the rest of his friends and family.

"**Of course we can see who it is through that tiny tear around one side of his face,"** Pan replied in a sarcastic tone. Giving Goten a look that told him he was stupid.

"**No need to be rude," **Goten replied, pretending to be upset.

"**I recognise him," **Gohan stated.

"**What do you mean? How can you see from here?" **Pan asked her father.

"**Pan just focus your sight," **Gohan informed her.

Pan looked over to the man standing opposite Noca, but couldn't tell who it was although she felt that she recognised the face somehow.

Vegeta was also intrigued by who it was, but wasn't bothered enough to stare at him to find out. Gohan finally thought he realised who it was but didn't say anything to get everyone else excited. Noca wouldn't want to be distracted.

"**You can't realise the mistake you made by wearing some weak material mask," **Noca said, finally revealing to Goku what his mistake had been.

"**Mask, what about it?" **Goku questioned, once again, completely oblivious to any problem.

Goku lifted a hand to his face and was shocked when he touched skin.

"**Oh no! You can see me! Damn it!" **Goku said as he tried to cover his face with his hands. Clearly panicked by the mistake he had made.

Pan's attention was suddenly gripped even harder, as was Vegeta's.

"**I know that voice," **The Saiyan Prince said in a shocked tone.

"**We all do Vegeta," **Gohan replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

"**Who is it?" **Pan asked, getting annoyed now.

"**Is it?" **Goten started.

"**It can't be," **Trunks said, not able to take his eyes away, and clearly in disbelief.

"**Who?!" **Pan was getting really frustrated that no one was answering her question. They almost seemed to be completely ignoring her.

"**It is," **Vegeta confirmed, but not being actually clear on who it was.

"**WHO?!" **Pan exclaimed, finally having enough.

"**Dad?" **Goten said, quietly and in a very questioning and disbelieving tone.

Pan was shocked by what her father had basically revealed. He didn't sound too sure about it, but once Pan heard him say it she was almost completely sure of it.

"**Grandpa..."**

Pan didn't know how to react. She knew that she should feel so happy about it, but at this moment she was sure that she was more concerned about Noca's chances in this fight. Her first thoughts were whether or not Noca could handle himself against someone who is possibly the strongest fighter in all of history.

"**Hello, Goku," **Noca greeted, in a calm tone.

"**You know me?" **Goku questioned, still oblivious to everything around him.

"**Of course I do. I live with your family. I have seen pictures of you," **Noca confirmed, his voice a lot friendlier now.

"**Well, I guess," **Goku replied with a chuckle.

"**But enough talking. We can catch up after this," **Noca said, moving into a stance.

"**Right," **Goku agreed,** "Oh and I'm going to take it up a notch."**

Goku finished his sentence and took off his mask. There were a few gasps heard around the stadium, but not too many. A few people seemed to recognise him and any of his friends or family in the crowd obviously recognised him. Everyone in the waiting room, aside from Wun and Holline, recognised him and they were all shocked. Uub was really surprised as well and felt a little misled, but Goku had expressed how interested he was in fighting Noca.

"**And it seems that Chow was actually Goku in disguise! Our former World Champion has returned and now we know that this fight will be brilliant. We can't help but worry about Noca!" **The Announcer yelled to the audience.

Noca nodded to Goku to indicate he was ready. Goku smiled and then powered up an exceptional amount and was close to turning into a Super Saiyan. Noca could feel the significant rise and was starting to get a bit worried, but knew that if he gave it his all he would be able to surprise him.

"**Let's go!" **Goku said as he moved into his stance, ready for a true challenge.

* * *

Just an FYI, when Noca is trying to sense Goku's energy and can see something that resembles a trail, just imagine the Eagle Vision from Assassin's Creed, that was my inspiration for that part.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation of Power

**_Chapter 5: Revelation of Power_**

Goku energetically burst from his position and darted towards Noca with the intention to try and win the fight. He felt that only then could he get Noca's best out of him. Noca wasn't expecting such a severe rise in power and was knocked back towards the edge of the ring and very nearly fell off. As he slipped just over the edge Pan gasped loudly and it drew the attention of people in the waiting room.

Noca managed to stop himself by hovering, but he was given no time to look up as Goku kicked him up into the sky and followed. He arrived next to him, grabbed a hold of his top and swung the teen across his body and to the other side. Noca stopped moving, then Goku shot towards him and elbowed the teen in the face and he was knocked flying once more.

Noca managed to slow down and phased out of view. Goku stopped his movement and smirked to himself as he could track his movements. Noca was darting around Goku at a speed that made it impossible for anyone in the crowd to see him. Goku could see his body blurring around, but he couldn't pinpoint his exact position. Noca the shot towards Goku, but the older Saiyan phased out. Noca, not wanting to get caught by Goku, phased out as well.

The two of were then moving through the sky at impossible speeds as they were both trying to ensure that they avoided each other. Noca was trying to keep track on Goku's movements, but felt that his experienced opponent was truly using his great power to push Noca.

Noca felt like he was chasing Goku, but he knew that this was somehow a trick and he needed to figure a way to stop Goku and keep attacking him. The two of them were still darting around in random positions and it just made things so unpredictable, for both of the fighters. Goku was having a hard time trying to figure out what Noca's plan was.

Noca had to admit that his emotions were starting to get the better of him and he was getting really frustrated. Goku could sense the emotions and felt concerned that it would distract him. Pan was also in the waiting area feeling his emotions. She whispered to herself that he needed to calm down. Somehow, Noca heard her voice. He suddenly stopped moving and looked down to the waiting area. Pan noticed this and realised that she had distracted him. Noca's concentration had briefly been shaken, but he knew that she was right and he focused his senses once more.

Goku was still darting around to try and either confuse Noca or at least put him off. The teen Saiyan couldn't pinpoint a finishing position for Goku and this was making him worry about his chances once again.

"**Focus Noca. Don't use your eyes at all…or your ears. Only use your ability to sense energy."**

Noca nodded and close his eyes and ignored everything around him. He started to see another path of energy around him in a circle, but the difference this time was that it wasn't staying visible. It was fading really quickly and Noca was having a hard time keeping track on Goku's movements as he wasn't maintaining a simple circle. He was darting left, then back. Up and then Down. Close to Noca, far away from Noca. He was having no luck in pinpointing his location.

Noca cursed himself for being too weak for Goku, but then he started to remember the times he had almost beaten his teachers. He wasn't quite at Super Saiyan level when he fought Gohan that time and he had forced his first mentor to use a lot of power. When he faced Vegeta for the last time he had transformed into a Super Saiyan and shocked Vegeta. Now he needed to push that power out and show them all how strong he really was.

"**I will beat you, Goku…"**

Noca shouted out and let his power explode from him and his blue aura started to shine around him. He was giving off so much power that Trunks and Goten were forced to pay closer attention as they had never seen it before. Even Holline was shocked to see that power come from Noca.

The teen Saiyan needed to attack Goku somehow. He closed his eyes once again and focused harder than he had ever before in his life. He started to follow a small trail again, but realised that the line was fading quickly. He also realised that other than being a line it was now a sort of ball of energy he was following. That was when he realised that it wasn't a trail…it was Goku.

Noca had finally done it. He had focused enough to locate Goku perfectly. That's when he planned his move. He held both his arms out straight in front of him and put them together in a firing position. With his eyes still close he started to follow Goku's position by using just his hands. He then slowly started to let the energy form in his hands. A white Ki ball started to form, but was soon given a lot more power as the colour began to change to yellow and changed up in size.

Goku continued to move around rapidly so that he could test Noca's targeting abilities. The young Saiyan continued to follow Goku's rapid movements and actually managed to spot a sort of rhythm in the way he was moving. Goku was following a pattern of sorts and that meant Noca could target a position and actually have a good chance of hitting him.

"_**Just keep moving in that pattern a little longer…"**_ He thought hopefully.

Noca smirked to himself when he noticed that he was clearly sticking to that pattern and waited for Goku to just pass in front of him. He passed by once…twice…three times…

"_**NOW!"**_

Noca fired the attack just a Goku was about to pass in front of him and he hoped that he had matched the speed of the attack to Goku's speed otherwise it would be a waste. The energy wave shot towards the position and Goku was moving at such a speed that he wouldn't be able to dodge it easily.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw the wave coming right for him and the two collided causing a huge explosion in the sky above the stadium. The whole area was covered in smoke and no one knew what had happened to Goku.

The smoke cloud had impaired Noca's vision, but the young Saiyan didn't lower his arms and he was breathing quite heavily. Not out of exhaustion, but out of frustration for how long it took. The smoke cloud started to dissipate and Noca was soon about to find out what had come of Goku.

Through what remained of the smoke Noca could see the shadow of Goku's body, but couldn't see if he was injured or not. Everything in the stadium fell silent once more as everyone was eager to find out what was happening in this fight that had been the best of the entire thing so far. The smoke finally cleared fully and Noca could see that the damage was mainly done to Goku's clothes. Half his top was torn and half of one of his trouser legs had be shredded away.

Goku was smiling, but it did look like the attack had slowed him down. Noca didn't want any more time to be wasted though. He shot towards Goku and tried to punch him in the face with his right fist, but the adult Saiyan just turned to the left out of the way and let Noca's arm go across his body. Goku grabbed his arm with his right hand and pulled it down out of the way. He then elbowed Noca in the face.

Noca jolted back, but then Goku pulled the younger Saiyan back towards him and elbowed him again. He repeated this action a few times. Each time he hit caused more damage to Noca and some blood started to drip down his face. Goku knew it would be painful, but Noca needed to learn somehow.

Noca was getting more and more annoyed, but he couldn't think of a new strategy. He would need to try and act on instinct. As he was pulled towards the elbow once more, Noca ducked away which caused him some pain in his arm, but it worked as he managed to use his left arm to punch Goku in the gut.

To his surprise the strategy caught Goku off guard and had worked. Noca instantly sent an uppercut into Goku's chin and that had managed to get him to let go of Noca's other arm. The young Saiyan then dropped away before flying back and drilling his foot into Goku's gut.

Goku coughed up some saliva and had to grip his stomach. He looked up at Noca and noticed that his eyes had changed in colour and they were slightly teal.

"_**Super Saiyan is kicking in"**_ Goku thought excitedly.

Noca then shot a huge barrage of Ki blasts at Goku, but they were all avoided or blocked as Goku flew towards Noca with the intention of pushing his Super Saiyan side out of him. Noca was shocked to see Goku coming towards him and instantly swung his fist into the older Saiyan's oncoming punch.

Their attacks connected and sent the biggest shockwave of the tournament so far shaking through the entire stadium. Everyone was jostled about heavily and they were really worried about the strength of the stadium. Both of them stayed in the same position and stared each other down.

"**You need to embrace your Saiyan side much more," **Goku informed Noca, but this only confused the boy.

"**What?" **He enquired.

"**You've been holding it back and only letting it slip out at certain times. You need to embrace who you are and then you will be able to learn how to control it," **Goku informed the boy, but stopped for a second as he thought back, **"I know that. It took me some time to accept who I really was."**

Noca nodded to Goku and realised that he should listen to what the man had to say. He really wanted to be trained by Goku and now he was getting his wish. He just hoped that he could impress the experienced Saiyan fighter and show him that he would one day be one of the strongest.

"**I'm gonna power up to my fullest without turning into a Super Saiyan," **Goku told the boy.

Noca wanted to say no, but he knew that this would help him. That would help his Saiyan strength explode out of him. Goku pulled back and let his power raise even higher and Noca was starting to get really scared, but he knew it was a ridiculous fear. Goku wasn't going to try and kill him, he knew that much.

Goku smiled as he could sense that Noca was letting all of his accessible power flow through him. His eyes had started to turn teal again and his energy created a huge wind around him. His hair started to move up and wave in the wind.

"**That's it. Now keep it going," **Goku said, taking the teacher role more seriously.

"**What?!" **Noca questioned, clearly not confident about that.

"**Keep raising your energy and you'll soon reach the ideal level to restart the fight," **Goku informed him.

Noca nodded again and continued to focus within himself as Goku folded his arms to keep watching. Noca closed his eyes and started to find the area inside his body where all his energy was held and he let it out. He let it start flowing around every part of his body. He needed to use as much power as he could so that he would be able to give himself a chance against Goku.

He soon visualised something in his head that surprised him. He had a vision from one of his dreams. It was the one from the tournament. He could only see fire, but that was enough to remind him of everything else. He opened his eyes to try and forget the image, but once he looked down he saw the stage and then the entire sequence flowed into his head again.

Goku could feel his energy start to rise ever so significantly and it felt like the boy's energy was about to hit extremely new heights. Goku started to hover back as he felt Noca's anger rising as well. It was reminiscent of when Goku had first become a Super Saiyan and he had witnessed the death of Krillin. This made Goku assume that Noca had seen something that was equal to the tragedy he had felt.

He was right as Noca screamed out due to the sheer force of energy and Pan recognised the familiar way that Noca's emotions were behaving. She had felt it before and now she was worried. Vegeta recognised it as well and knew that Noca was about to reveal his true strength to everyone.

Even Bra and Kiera in the audience knew that Noca was about to show the world that he was a Saiyan and they knew it would be something spectacular. The whole city was beginning to shake profusely and that frightened everyone in the stadium and any people at home watching the fighting.

Goku was shocked at the sheer amount of power he was witnessing. He knew that Noca was very powerful, but being able to actually witness it first hand was unbelievable. There was a final outburst of power as a huge golden light exploded from him and blinded every single person watching.

When the light finally died down Noca was standing there in his Super Saiyan form. Goku had an amazed expression on his face as did the others in the waiting area.

"**He had to be…it only makes sense," **Gohan said, finally realising all the times Noca's energy had been too shocking to comprehend.

"**He's a Saiyan?" **Goten said in a questioning and confused tone.

"**At least I'm not weaker than a human," **Trunks joked.

In the stands the rest of the Z-fighters were watching on with shock as well.

"**He's a Saiyan?" **Bulma was clearly surprised.

"**Another Saiyan," **Videl said, disbelieving of it.

"**Now I'm further down the pecking order…" **Krillin said in disappointment.

"**You were always below Noca anyway, Krillin," **Bra told the former Semi-Finalist in an amused tone.

"**Gee, thanks a lot," **Krillin replied.

Goku and Noca both lowered themselves to the arena and smiled at each other.

"**Well done, Noca, but I think we should end it here," **Goku said casually.

"**Huh?"**

Even the people in the waiting area were just as shocked by what Goku had said. If they heard him right.

"**What did grandpa say?" **Pan asked her father.

"**Hey, Mister-Announcer-guy…" **Goku called out.

"**Uh…yes…Goku…" **He replied, confused by what Goku could possibly want.

"**I forfeit, ok," **Goku told him, that goofy smile ever apparent on his face.

"**What?!" **The Announcer yelled.

"**No!" **Noca pleaded.

"**Yep. Noca would surely beat me if we kept this fight going," **Goku said, as relaxed himself.

"**Really?" **Noca questioned this and was very unsure of that statement.

"**Of course," Goku replied.**

"**Are you sure Goku?" **The announcer asked, making sure Goku wasn't going crazy. Although, he probably was going crazy.

Goku just nodded once towards the announcer and then that confirmed it.

"**O…kay…So Goku has decided to forfeit which means that Noca will advance to the next round and that is the end of the first round! Tomorrow will be the quarter finals where we will start off with Vegeta against Wun. Then we will have Pan against her own father, Gohan. Then it's Mr Buu against Uub. And finally we will have Junior going up against Noca. The first fight will start at 12pm so don't be late!**

Noca's energy was still very high, but he easily dropped away from it as he was struggling to control it anyway. He then walked over to Goku and followed him back to the waiting area. As they walked in, everyone was in silence, but they all had so many questions for Noca and questions for Goku. Goku simply stopped them by telling them to wait until they were back at the hotel.

Meanwhile, the others in the stands were also eager to get to ask their questions as they rapidly got out of the crowds and headed back to the hotel. Chi-Chi led the pack.

"**That man better have an explanation for staying away for so long!" **Chi-Chi yelled as she stood up from her seat in the stands and was ready to charge down and scold him.

"**Chi-Chi calm down. Its Goku remember," **Bulma said in an attempt to keep her friend settled. That didn't calm her at all though. She stayed on her warpath and she would soon get the answers that she desired.

Noca and the rest of the group made it back to the Hotel and were greeted by a horrific glare from Chi-Chi. Although she was quite teary eyed at the same time. It seemed as if she didn't know how to feel at this exact time.

"**GOKU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" **Was the yell that greeted the Saiyan raised on Earth. His wife sure had a temper.

Everyone fell silent and just stared between Goku and his enraged wife. He wasn't sure how to react to this sudden outburst, but even though he was Goku, he still knew that he had upset his family and friends by leaving them.

"**I've been training Uub, remember?" **Goku stated, clearly in ignorance. Chi-Chi didn't take kindly to that statement. If she didn't know better she would have thought Goku was making fun of her, but she was already too angry to focus on that.

"**Of course I damn well remember! Do you think I was born yesterday!?"** Chi-Chi screamed in response. Goku chuckled before replying.

"**Of course not Chi-Chi. You were born a long time ago now."**

All the women face-palmed and sighed as they knew Goku had said something very stupid there. Goku was still completely ignorant as to everything that came out of his mouth, but Chi-Chi had far too many emotions swirling around right now.

"**First you leave me for 8 years and then you come back and call me old! HOW DARE YOU!?" **Chi-Chi moved forward to slap her husband, but he just gingerly backed away.

"**I'm sorry, Chi-Chi…I guess it was inconsiderate of me…did you miss me that much?" **He asked, suddenly starting to get some understanding of the situation, but he was still someone ignorant about it.

Chi-Chi stopped moving and dropped her arms to her sides. The angered expression was wiped from her face and it turned to one of pure sadness. Her tears started to flow and she ran to hug her husband. It was one of the tightest hugs she had ever given him, but they were all pretty strong hugs whenever she was upset.

"**Of course I missed you, Goku. I…I have missed you so much!"**

Goku put his arm around his wife and a weak smile formed. He then put his other arm around her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Even though he never really showed it, there was no doubt that Goku missed his family.

"**I shouldn't have just up and left the way I did…that was cruel…to all of you."**

The rest of the group were a little sad as well. But no one was as sad as Goku's family were. People like Krillin and Bulma were used to Goku doing things like this now. It was still quite sad, but at least he wasn't dead this time.

"**Listen dad…I guess we all have questions…" **Gohan started, but was cut off before he could name any, **"like…"**

"**Like why didn't you stay to continue my training?" **Goten, first to the punch.

"**Why didn't you say you were competing?" **Uub, second comes great after first.

"**Why did we never have our rematch?" **Vegeta, rivalry always on the brain.

"**Why didn't you contact us?" **Bulma, thinking Goku knows how to use a phone.

"**What was it like training Uub?" **Krillin, fighting always a great topic when it comes to Goku.

Goku looked to all of them, but felt like he was being interrogated by them all. He was about to answer Goten's question until a softer voice spoke up.

"**Why did you leave me?"**

Everyone looked behind Goku to see Noca, Holline, Bra, Kiera and…Pan. Goku turned and walked to his granddaughter. He knelt down beside her and looked at his nearly teenage granddaughter.

"**It was important…" **He told her, clearly not the right thing.

"**And I wasn't?" **She asked, feeling hurt.

"**No…that's *sigh* that's not what I meant Pan. Of course you're important, but training Uub…it would have its privileges in the long run," **Goku explained, trying to get her to understand the importance.

"**Like what?" **She asked, hoping that he could actually give her a decent answer.

"**Like…he would be able to replace me as the protector of the Earth, then I would have more time for all of you," **Goku said. Pan didn't really believe that.

"**But…did you really want that?" **She asked, getting more annoyed.

"**What do you mean?" **Goku asked, not actually understand the question.

Pan opened her mouth to say whatever was meant to come next, but she couldn't get it out. She was starting to get pretty upset and knew she would end up crying. She turned to Noca who she knew would be able to help her.

"**Uh…I think what Pan was trying to say is…You left because you wanted to. By the sounds of it, you really enjoy training and fighting…and you had lost reason to train and fight…so you left with Uub because…it would satisfy your need for martial arts…" **Noca explained, clearly understanding the situation, but he had also heard this topic discussed amongst the family and friends.

"**Oh…really? Is that how you feel?"**

Goku turned to his granddaughter once more, but she looked away and nodded. Goku looked down and he was really feeling bad now. He had always hoped that everyone would fully accept him when he returned, but he seemed to have forgotten how young Pan was when he took off.

"**Well…that's kinda true, but…" **Goku started, until he was interrupted.

"**It's natural, you're a Saiyan. It's in your blood to want to fight," **Vegeta said, not really understanding that wasn't the help Goku needed.

Goku just ignored Vegeta and kept his eyes on his almost crying granddaughter. Her friends knew that this wasn't usually something to see. Pan pretty much kept her emotions to herself, but this was so different. The man that she had called her best-friend had returned to her life, but she didn't want to just smile and accept him and just move on. She was too distraught when he left to forgive him now.

Noca put his arm around Pan and pulled her to him. She instantly hid her face in his chest and started crying. Noca, being able to feel Pan's emotions, knew that this was a terrible time for her. Goku stood up feeling defeated, but he knew that he shouldn't give up and the rest knew that he was definitely not the person to give up.

"**I can't take back anything that I've done wrong…but I know that I don't do it deliberately. I love all of you and I never mean to hurt you. I guess I've just been travelling so much since I was a kid. My whole life has been one big adventure…so when peace arrives…it feels…strange…" **Finally, something that actually made sense, coming from Goku of all people. Maybe he did understand more that he let on.

Pan looked up from Noca's chest and turned to face he grandfather. He wasn't facing her anymore. He was looking towards the rest of the group, but everyone was silent and looking quite upset.

"**Pan, I just hope that you can forgive me for the mistake I made and we can try and return to the way things were before. I can assure you, I won't be going anywhere now."**

Pan stepped away from Noca and looked up at her grandfather. She really wanted to believe him, but she just found it far too hard.

"**I'm sorry grandpa, but…I can't do this right now," **Pan told him, still very upset.

Goku nodded in defeat as Bra and Kiera walked off with Pan after Noca told them it was ok. He then turned back to Holline and told her to go with them. He knew the questions would be coming his way after Goku was finished.

"**Ok…so what were the rest of your questions?" **Goku said, his goofy smile coming back.

"**I'm pretty sure that kinda answered mine…"** Goten stated, chuckling a little. Goten, always seeing the lighter side of every situation.

"**I'm sorry, Goten," **Goku replied, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"**Hey, it's fine…I met a great girl and I'm stronger than Trunks now," **Goten said, laughing.

"**Oh well, I'm still smarter than you," **Trunks replied off-the-bat.

Goten just glared at Trunks but the two of them knew it in a joking matter.

"**When will we have our rematch?" **Vegeta chimed in.

"**Maybe someday soon…"**

Vegeta wasn't satisfied with the answer, but even he could accept that Goku had bigger things to focus on right now.

"**Why didn't you contact us?!" **Bulma, what don't you understand? Goku can't use a phone!

"**Because I would've been distracted from Uub's training and that wouldn't have been fair on him," **Goku said, ignorance returning.

"**But it wasn't fair on us either," **Bulma replied.

"**I know Bulma, but I am sorry…"**

Bulma nodded in acceptance.

"**On the topic of training Uub, how was it?" **Krillin asked.

"**It was great. Uub is a terrific fighter and as the reincarnated form of the Evil Buu that just makes him a worthy opponent and successor," **Goku explained.

"**I have a question Goku," **Uub's turn again.

"**Huh? Oh, fire away Uub…" **

"**Why didn't you say you would be competing?" **Uub asked, not understanding the need for any secrecy if he just wanted the chance to fight Noca.

"**Because it was part of your training. It's the reason that Piccolo was the only person who knew I was here. Does that answer your question?" **Goku explained.

Uub nodded and Goku sighed hoping that everyone was satisfied with the answers they had received. That was until he heard someone clear their throat. It was Noca.

"**Why did you call off our fight?"**

"**The same reason I told the announcer…you would've beaten me," **Goku answered, chuckling.

"**But how?" **Noca asked, not really believing that.

"**Because the fight wouldn't have ended…you wouldn't stop learning and eventually you would be able to take me out…especially after I sensed your power once you transformed into a Super Saiyan," **Goku explained.

Noca nodded, but he wasn't sure about the response. He couldn't really be that powerful, could he? Noca was shocked at hearing that come from Goku. He wanted to press further, but he knew that the more he trained himself then the more power would reveal itself.

"**Speaking of which, you lied to all of us!" **Vegeta yelled, walking towards Noca. He seemed rather angry.

"**Not all of you…there were a few who knew I was a Saiyan…"** Noca replied, hoping that could at least calm the Proud Saiyan Prince.

"**Like who?!" **Vegeta asked, aggressively.

"**Well…Pan, Bra and Kiera…and that's it…unless you want to include Holline…but you don't know her," **Noca replied, shrugging his shoulders at the end.

"**Why didn't you tell us?" **Gohan asked, not getting violent or angry like Vegeta.

"**Because the reason that I came to you guys was so I could find Goku and train with him, but when I couldn't find him…I decided to accept your training offer and try to learn what I could about Saiyan's before…" **Noca stopped, looked around the room and swallowed,** "before leaving and finding Goku."**

A few people looked at Noca in surprise. Despite how long he had been with them and how much a part of their lives he was rapidly becoming, he was still planning on leaving them.

"**So, why did you stay as long as you did?" **Videl asked, nicely.

"**Because you guys became my family. I had lost everything that mattered to me when I had to leave my village…it was only a month ago when you and Gohan announced that you would be having a baby…that was when I really felt accepted…you guys are the closest thing I have to a family in this world…"**

Videl smiled and looked to her husband. She was glad that the two of them had been successful in making him comfortable.

"**Well, let's get on to the important matter! Are you related to Kayu?" **Vegeta questioned, getting back to the things he wanted to know.

"**Yes, I am," **Noca confirmed.

"**Is Vernege your father?" **Vegeta's next question.

"**Who? I doubt that…my father was a human," **Noca replied with a furrowed brow.

"**Who was your mother?" **Question three. Noca was getting into negative topic territory, but had to keep a straight face. Even though they noticed the shift of emotion.

"**She was only half Saiyan," **Noca kept it blunt.

"**Well, who was her father!?" **Vegeta asked, even more agitated now.

"**Vegeta calm down!" **Bulma yelled at her husband.

"**I need to know!" **Vegeta yelled back.

"**Cilu…my grandfather was called…Cilu," **Noca revealed.

Vegeta was shocked by the revelation and took a couple of steps back.

"**He survived…he…he didn't die…" **Vegeta said to himself, shocked by that revelation.

"**Actually…he died when my mother was in her teens…" **Noca continued.

"**So…the bloodline is almost dead…" **Vegeta stated, again, to himself.

"**What do you mean?" **Noca asked.

"**Kayu is a Saiyan legend…I remember Nappa telling me stories about how he was a member of the Royal Elites and that he had discovered impossible power when off on a secret mission. Not even Freeza knew of the existence of the Royal Elites," **Vegeta started to explain.

"**My great-grandfather was a Saiyan Legend?" **Noca questioned.

"**I still remember the day I watched them leave…" **Vegeta continued.

"**Them?" **Noca asked.

"**Yes, Cilu and his son were also with them. His son being Vernege. He was presumed to have died at the same time," **Vegeta continued further.

"**Same time as who? What happened?" **Noca asked.

"**Planet Vegeta was visited by a Super-Powered being…I don't remember the name…he was part of some ancient race, but…he was looking for Kayu. Luckily Kayu was on mission that day and my father managed to get him to come back another time. When Kayu returned the King urgently tried to get him to leave for the safety of the planet. Kayu, being the man that he was, told his family to find sanctuary somewhere in the universe…He spoke with Kakarot's father about some of the more remote planets and apparently knew of one...as it turns out…that planet must've been Earth. But the story doesn't end there. The being had waited for the return of Kayu and when he saw the two spaceships leaving Planet Vegeta…he attacked one of them…it turned out to be the one containing Kayu's family. Kayu stopped to fight that thing off, but…we saw them all crash on a nearby planet. We didn't know what else happened, but…that planet…it…blew up."**

Everyone was shocked by the outcome of that story. Vegeta was looking down to the ground and actually looked genuinely saddened by that story. It seemed he harboured a lot of respect for Kayu and Cilu.

"**Kayu was one of the bravest Saiyan Warriors I have ever known. He saved our entire race, but there is only one reason he would've have destroyed himself and that planet and that is if…his family had died. He would have made sure of their safety, but as it turns out…Cilu survived. So I just wonder if Vernege and his mother had survived as well."**

"**My…my great-grandfather is a part of legend…" **Noca said, still not believing of it.

"**His sacrifice was in vain. Freeza eventually came along and destroyed the planet,"** Vegeta stated, still annoyed about that. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"**But what if that guy was stronger than Freeza…he saved the universe from that threat," **Noca said.

"**I guess, but it is still a very sad loss. How did Cilu die?" **Vegeta asked, a lot calmer now. Noca started to think about what he had heard, but wasn't really too sure.

"**I don't really know, but he was very enraged after his wife was found murdered so…maybe that could've had something to do with it. His body was never found," **Noca explained.

"**Strange. And what about you mother what does she know?" **Vegeta asked, butNoca didn't want to answer that question. It hadn't even been a year yet so how was he able to get over it so easily. Someone had to step in before Vegeta started pushing Noca.

"**Uh, Vegeta...bad topic…" **Bulma stated, knowing what effect it may have on Noca.

"**Why? I want to know what she knows," **Vegeta replied to Bulma. Noca just thought to get it over with. Rip off that plaster.

"**She's dead, Vegeta. Just leave it at that please," **Noca had anger in his voice this time. It wasn't sadness like before. Maybe because it was Vegeta.

"**Oh…" **Vegeta actually had a look of sorrow on his face as he thought about how unfortunate Noca's entire family had been. He had always respected the bravery Kayu had shown.** "How did it happen?"**

"**Village fire…house blew up…murdered…pick whichever one you would like to believe. I personally believe it was murder," **The group heard the cynicism in his voice.** "That day was the first time I felt Ki, but it was unfamiliar…"**

"**That could mean murder, but let's move away from the sensitive topic," **Goku said, feeling Noca's emotions flare up, **"Vegeta, you said that my father was somehow involved, do you think that was how I ended up here?"**

"**It's possible…maybe Bardock wanted to believe that something was safe about this planet," **Vegeta replied.

"**Well…how about we stop with all the deep conversation and get something to eat…I'm starving!" **Goku exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to like the fact that Goku had retuned and it seemed normal as he was hungry as usual. Noca didn't follow them and he went to go check on Pan and the rest of the girls. Before he could get upstairs, he felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder.

"**Noca…I just want to say that…I'm sorry for any of your losses…and it always felt like you were familiar from the beginning…and then when you said you were from the Kayu village that further pushed my concerns. You remind me of Cilu…and I respected him. Hopefully you will be able to live up to your family's reputation one day," **Vegeta smirked and turned to walk after the others, thinking about something else.

"_**I can't tell you yet…I just can't,"**_ Vegeta said in his mind. It was something he deserved to know, but maybe now wasn't the time.

Noca was left standing there thinking about the new information he had just discovered. There was so much of it that he was really struggling to process it, but he would deal with it. Right now he wanted to go check on the girls.

As Noca made it to their bedroom he stopped outside and hesitated for a second. He didn't know if Pan would want to see him right now. He felt that she wanted to be left alone.

Inside the room Pan was sitting on her bed playing around with some stuffed toy that Bra had brought with her. It was a comfort of hers from when she was younger and she had given it to Pan for comfort even though the raven haired girl didn't really believe in things like that. Bra was sat right next to her best friend and just wanted her to speak up.

Holline and Kiera were both sat together and tried to talk quietly to each other. Pan knew what comfort she wanted right now, but she didn't know when it would come to her. It was when she felt a familiar energy right outside her door that she felt relief. She looked up and right to the door. The other three girls looked to her hoping that she would say something.

"**Open the door…Noca's outside it…" **Pan told the room.

Holline stood up from the end of the bed she was sitting on and opened the door to see Noca standing there with a weak smile.

"**Hey…everything ok up here?" **Noca asked, as he entered.

The next thing that happened was quite strange for Pan. She just looked at Noca and stuck her arms out in front of her as if beckoning for him to hug her. Bra and Kiera were surprised by the action that she performed as it was so out of character, but they knew she had softened since Noca came into her life.

Noca started to blush a little, but he knew he had to acknowledge how she was feeling and he walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. They hugged each other although it seemed that Noca was a tad embarrassed by it all. Pan however was completely silent and just enjoyed the closeness with Noca.

"**You ok now Pan?" **He asked her. Pan just mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a yes, but Noca knew that if she had said yes it would probably be a lie. **"Whatever happens Pan…you'll be ok. Goku is back in your life now and he's willing to be there for you…so I advise you to try and spend time with him ok?"**

Pan pulled away from the hug and nodded at the boy whilst more tears started to form in her eyes. She instantly buried her head in Noca's shoulder so that no one saw her crying again. Bra decided to try and change topic.

"**So…what did my dad say to you?" **Bra asked, needing to know the gossip.

"**Not much. He told me a story about my great-grandfather…and I think he really respects me now…it's strange," **Noca explained.

"**He must have a reason…he's only known you like 6 months," **Bra said in an amused tone.

"**Yeah…" **Noca said, his thoughts trailing off again. Vegeta had something he wanted to say, Noca could feel it. He didn't want to press on it, but it still confused him. He brought himself back to reality, stood up, and took a hold of Pan's hand.

"**Come on, Pan. Let's get something to eat and then we can all rest before tomorrow. Remember you have to fight your own father," **Noca said to her in a very friendly and relaxed tone.

"**I don't want to fight tomorrow," **Pan replied, feeling rather disheartened by everything.

"**What?" **Holline questioned.

"**Pan…you wanted this so much," **Kiera stated.

"**You can't give up now," **Bra told her.

"**I don't feel like it now. I'm not focussed," **Pan said turning away from her friends.

"**Pan…you promised you would beat me. You need to keep that promise," **Noca said to her with a chuckle. Pan looked at Noca once more and remembered her promise. She wanted to keep that promise, but she really didn't want to fight now.

"**I'll see how I feel tomorrow," **Pan said, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"**Well, you still need something to eat…come on girls…let's go," **Noca said.

The five of them all went down to the dining hall of the hotel to get their dinners. Pan and Noca went down holding each other's hands as they were sure that people would assume that they were together now. Especially from how Pan had used Noca for assistance when questioning Goku.

Once they were all full they went to bed. Holline was allowed to stay with the group and they said that they would try to make arrangements for her to become part of the group. They would have to find somewhere for her to stay so she was close to them all. For now she would stay in the same room as the other girls.

Once Noca was in bed he knew he would find it hard to get to sleep after everything he had learned about his family. He never knew that there was something legendary about his family before, but now he just had a newfound respect for all the family members that he had never met.

He would make them all proud once he won the World Martial Arts Tournament.


	6. Chapter 6: A Taste of What's to Come

_**Chapter 6: A Taste of What's to come**_

_Thursday 12__th__ July Age 792_

"**OK!" **The Announcer started. As excited as ever.** "Welcome to the Quarter-Finals of the WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! We have lost 8 of the 16 great finalists, but you know that there are some even better fights to come and I cannot wait to bring them to you! First up we will have Vegeta against Wun. Their match will start in 15 minutes!"**

There were definitely more than 8 fighters in the waiting room though. Obviously Noca, Vegeta, Uub, Piccolo, Pan, Gohan, Majin Buu and Wun were all there, but they were joined by Goku, Goten, Trunks and Krillin this time.

The announcer was nice to them considering they were past fighters in the tournament or had competed in this one.

"**Another battle for me to breeze through. This will be easy," **Vegeta said confidently as he leant against the went about trying to tell Vegeta not to underestimate his opponent, but Vegeta was having none of it. Noca would have been concerned about Wun as well had he not been worried about Pan.

"**You feeling ok?" **Noca asked the girl. She liked that he was so concerned and interested in her.

"**Yeah, I'm feeling much better…I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna show my dad just how much I've prepared for this!" **She said confidently, punching the air in front of her, smirked at her before giving her a confident hug in front of the others there. They were teased a little bit by Goten and Trunks but they were just ignored.

Vegeta wasn't bothering to do any big warm-ups as he assumed that he was going to skate through the battle, but his confidence was shaken when he saw that Wun was doing nothing as well. Vegeta glared at his opponent and tried to read him.

"_**It's just his size. He thinks that he can intimidate me because of his darn size,"**_ Vegeta all but confirmed to himself.

Noca was worried about Vegeta though. He really felt that Wun was going to be a tough opponent for the proud Saiyan Prince. He wasn't impressed by how confident Vegeta was acting. Goku looked over to Noca and noticed that he was worried about something so he thought he would try talking to the Saiyan boy.

"**Noca, what is it?" **Goku asked him.

"**Wun…he worries me…he reminds me of someone I've met before, but this time is different…he seems far more intimidating."**

"**Well we can just keep an eye on him to check if he tries something out of the ordinary," **Goku assured the boy.

"**Ok…" **He replied with a nod.

Noca walked back over to Pan as she was still not talking to her grandfather despite Noca telling her to. She was adamant that she needed her time to think about it, but Noca didn't want Pan to go into her fight upset with Goku. She understood that he was trying to help, but she sometimes jokingly threatened to stop talking to him as well, to which Noca pretended that he didn't care. She didn't like that, but then again he didn't like her joke.

When the 15 minutes were up, the announcer's voice was heard and the fighters were asked to come out to the stage. Vegeta strode out with an immense amount of confidence, but so did Wun.

Once the two fighters were out there they immediately went to opposite sides of the stage and didn't even acknowledge each other, although Wun had been analysing Vegeta's power level.

"_**He is strong. I will need to move more in this battle than I did the last"**_ He thought in a monotone voice. Yes, even his inner monologue had a monotone voice.

The announcer called for them to begin fighting, but you'd have though neither of them had heard. They just stood there facing each other without saying anything or even moving into a stance.

"_**He really thinks he has a chance. I'll show him" **_Vegeta thought confidently.

Vegeta decided that he should make the first move. He phased out of view completely and when he reappeared kicked Wun in the side of the head and the fighter was actually knocked off of his feet and bounced across the stage. Once he stopped he hovered above the stage a little before standing upright again.

Vegeta was annoyed that his attack hadn't knocked Wun out of the ring and doubled back on him. He charged through the air and punched Wun in the gut and lifted him into the air. Wun let his body fly through the air, but he soon regained control and floated above him high up.

He looked down on his enemy before beckoning for the Saiyan Prince to attack again. Vegeta growled in anger and shot back towards Wun. He sent up uppercut into Wun's chin and then he knocked the large fighter's arms out of the way before sending a rapid barrage of 30 punches into the fighter's gut.

Wun looked down to see Vegeta punching away and went for his first attack. He clamped both of his hands around Vegeta's head and started to tighten the grip. Vegeta could feel the pain, but didn't want to show it so he just went for trying to stop Wun by punching him in the stomach constantly.

Wun kept his grip on Vegeta and lifted him up to eye level. Vegeta glared at his opponent, but didn't expect what happened next. Wun immediately slammed Vegeta's face into his knee and continued to repeat the attack. People in the audience gasped at the brutality of the attack, but the Z-fighters knew better than to assume Vegeta was done for.

He couldn't handle being humiliated the way he was so when he was sent in for another knee crash he stuck his hands out to stop the next attack. He then started to power up a Ki blast even though it was in very close proximity. The blast exploded sending the two fighters away from each other, but neither of them went far. They raised into the air away from the smoke cloud and immediately charged for each other.

Vegeta sent his right fist for Wun's face, but it was caught. He then sent his left fist for Wun's gut. Again, that one was caught. Vegeta was shocked, but didn't have much time because his arms were soon crossed by Wun and Vegeta could feel them bending in ways that they shouldn't. He grunted in pain, but couldn't do much.

Wun was actually very strong despite the assumptions that Vegeta had made earlier on, but that's exactly what they were, assumptions. Vegeta tried to pull away but Wun wouldn't let him. He opened his hands to try another Ki blast, but didn't get enough time as Wun began to head-butt his opponent over and over.

Vegeta knew he shouldn't cry out in pain because that would just show weakness and he definitely didn't want that. Vegeta didn't know what kind of damage it would do until he noticed that Wun had blood on his forehead and the Prince could also feel his nose stinging a little. He knew that was his blood and it frustrated him.

"**THAT'S IT! HYAHH!"**

When Vegeta screamed out, his Ki erupted from him and pushed Wun off of him. Vegeta back away and prepared to get in for another big attack to try and cause significant damage to his opponent. He darted in towards Wun and shot a fist into his cheek. Wun's face shot one way, but Vegeta instantly sent an uppercut into the fighters gut. He then jumped up and kicked Wun in the face before falling back and then drilling his foot into the fighter's stomach.

As Vegeta's foot dug in, Wun clasped his hands around Vegeta's ankle and started to swing him around in a circle to make him dizzy. Once Vegeta was disorientated, Wun flew the prince back down to the stage and started to slam his body against the concrete whilst keeping a hold of his leg. He continued to slam his body whilst chipping away at the stage. They were big chips though, not little ones.

Vegeta's grunted each time he hit and his pride was hitting an all-time low right now. He opened one of his eyes to see the numerous cracks, chips and splats of blood on the white concrete. He could also feel his Saiyan armour weakening and that wasn't normal. Wun finished this attack by letting go of Vegeta in the air, grabbing a hold of his head by wrapping his entire hand around it and then proceeded to slam it with all his might down on the stage. As he did this a small head sized hole formed in the concrete and Wun let go with Vegeta stuck into it. Wun stepped back a little to admire his work.

"**Oh my god!" **Pan exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth.

"**Yeah I know…he's so brutal…" **Noca said, eyes fixated upon the fight.

He looked to Pan after saying that and silently cursed himself for eternity for convincing Pan to compete today. She would have to face him if she won her next round, but luckily it was against Gohan and after witnessing this, Noca was sure that Gohan wouldn't allow his daughter to put herself through the pain that the all-powerful Prince of Saiyan's was going through right now.

Vegeta slowly pulled himself up and turned to look at his opponent. The Prince of Saiyan's wasn't easily beaten, but this guy was too powerful for him. He had never experience something so strange. Maybe his arrogance had got the better of him and that allowed his concentration to lack. He didn't hesitate to make a quick move and darted towards the fighter. He jumped in the air and swiped his leg into Wun's neck.

Wun was knocked off balance by the attack, but managed to regain it only for Vegeta to dart back towards him. Vegeta jumped above Wun and slammed his fists down on his large head. Wun fell flat on the ground, but as Vegeta was about to drill a fist into his gut, the large fighter phased out and Vegeta only hit the tiles, sending his hand through it. He looked up to see that Wun was still hovering there.

The Saiyan powered up and darted towards him in an attempt to overpower his enemy, but he hadn't been successful as of yet. Vegeta stopped right in front of him and smashed his fist into the side of Wun's face. The fighter dropped to the side and Vegeta phased just underneath him and used both of his feet to kick his opponent up into the sky.

Wun rolled through the air, but soon managed to stop. He didn't have a lot of time though, Vegeta darted right to him and punched him deep in the gut. As Wun bent over Vegeta performed an overhead kick and Wun flew down towards the ring. As the Saiyan watched his enemy crash into the stage, he rose higher into the sky before holding his hand in front of him, aimed down at Wun.

Vegeta felt that he had a great chance, but he wouldn't slack now. With his hand held in front of him, a blue energy started to form just in front of it. Vegeta was waiting for the energy to reach its maximum before unleashing the attack that would surely beat his opponent.

Wun looked up and could feel the energy building so he decided to try and stop him. Wun started to fly towards Vegeta, but his expression was unchanged. It was as if the attack that Vegeta was about to unleash didn't even worry him.

Vegeta knew he was ready when the energy formed into a perfect ball.

"_**Hehehe the Big Bang Attack,"**_ Vegeta thought confidently.

He didn't need to say anything as he let the energy soar towards his opponent. Wun still didn't stop as the ball rolled through the air towards its target. Vegeta smirked and really felt that he had done it, even though it had seemed dark for a moment then. Wun was still on target, as was the attack. They were going to crash head on and this had some of the people in the crowd worried about the outcome. As they came within inches of each other the crowd knew something big would happen.

The two connected and a flash of light engulfed the entire stadium and the attack managed to live up to its name as it had huge blast radius, but it wasn't anywhere near the crowd luckily. The explosion not only sent a huge amount of energy radiating through the air, but there was also a lot of smoke.

Vegeta remained in the air with his hand held up in front of him. His smirk faded as something crazy and impossible dawned on him. The smoke started to move away and through it Vegeta could see the silhouette of his opponent. Wun hadn't even been stopped. He was still in top fighting condition. Vegeta's arms dropped to his sides and he clenched his fists.

Wun looked up and something different happened. A small smirk appeared on his face. Vegeta started to fear his abilities wouldn't be good enough for this fight.

"**My Turn," **Wun said.

Wun shot towards Vegeta, but instead of attacking him he stopped right in front of the Saiyan and looked down on him. Vegeta didn't move at all, he was frozen on the spot which was something unusual for him. The large fighter lifted a fist and slammed it down on Vegeta. The Saiyan fell towards the ground, but barely managed to reach the stage as Wun phased below him and threw his fist up into Vegeta's back.

A loud crack sounded throughout the stadium causing many people to gasp and worse of all, Vegeta screamed out in pain. That was what made it worse for the audience. Vegeta couldn't move and he couldn't even muster up the energy to power up his Ki. Wun pulled his other arm back and shot another fist up into Vegeta's back and that sent the Saiyan soaring into the air.

Wun once again shot up and above Vegeta and watched his body rapidly approaching. Vegeta managed to open one of his eyes to see what was about to happen. Wun pounded a fist into Vegeta's face, but before the Saiyan could even move anywhere, Wun took a hold of Vegeta's armour and pulled him back.

Whilst keeping a hold of Vegeta's armour, Wun started to pummel his fist into Vegeta's face over and over again. As he did more and more blood started to pour from Vegeta's nose and a lot of blood was also coming from his mouth. Wun wasn't going to let up and Vegeta wasn't going to give up. The more hits that struck the Saiyan, the more that Wun's grip on Vegeta's armour was tightening and it was starting to crack.

Neither of them noticed that a few more hits and Vegeta's armour would shatter and he would fall from the sky. Wun soon noticed when he felt his hand almost go all the way through. He stopped temporarily and pulled his fist back one last time and thrust it forward as forcefully as he could. With one more smash and one last explosion of blood from Vegeta's mouth the armour shattered and Vegeta fell from the sky.

Wun watched the Saiyan Prince fall from the air slowly. All the other Z-fighters were shocked as they knew what Vegeta was fully capable of. As he landed on the ground his body jostled a little, but everyone assumed the fight was over.

The announcer was dead silent as Vegeta's body lay motionless.

"**Don't worry, he's alive, but you better start the count…" **Gohan informed the announcer.

"**Huh? Oh yeah right...1…" **The Announcer started, but just as he started the count Vegeta's leg moved a little, then his arms, then the other leg and soon enough he was attempting to get back to his feet.

"**WOW! Vegeta has been able to get up, but how long will he carry on for?!"**

Vegeta growled and screamed out in anger. His power level shot up drastically and the other Saiyan's knew what was going to come next. The energy output was immense and his aura had changed to its iconic golden. Vegeta was about to transform into a Super Saiyan, but would that help his chances.

Once he was transformed Vegeta felt most of his body pain fade away, but he knew it was only temporary. He held his arms out wide and started to let all his power move to each hand and two yellow Ki orbs started to form around each hand. Wun just stood watching. He was sure that Vegeta was just wasting more energy so once again he didn't move.

The power was still rising and Vegeta wasn't going to stop until it was as much as he could use. Vegeta let it power up and then smashed his hands together and aimed them towards Wun.

"**Now I will win! FINAL FLASH!" **He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The yellow energy wave rocketed toward Wun and the attack even worried him, but he hardly had any time to move out of the way. The wave engulfed the fighter, but Vegeta couldn't keep control of the energy. He was exhausted and would faint before the attack finished. With his hands still in front of him, Vegeta fell to his knees and let the energy dissipate.

Suddenly Vegeta's head felt like it weighed a ton and he dropped to the stage flat out. Wun was still standing in the same position, but the attack had actually weakened him.

"**And…it seems that Vegeta has fainted…he isn't moving anymore…the winner is Wun…" **The Announcer said, but even he seemed disappointed that Wun wasn't beaten, but he couldn't be biased. A medical team ran out to get to Vegeta and take him to the hospital, but as they got into the waiting room to head to the hospital Gohan ran over to him and put a Senzu bean in his hand. The Medics carried on and took Vegeta to the hospital whilst the other fighters sat around and hoped for the best.

The announcer had told them there would be a delay due to the condition of the Stage. Noca looked over to Pan and then to Wun and severely hoped that Gohan wouldn't let Pan win somehow. Noca went and sat next to Pan and the two sat in silence whilst they waited for the Stage to be repaired.

"**You ok to fight? You don't have to you know," **Noca informed Pan, feeling quite panicked now.

"**I know, but I want to…" **Pan replied, confidently. Noca didn't want her to go through with it.

"**But…what about Wun?" **Noca pleaded.

"**What about him? I gotta beat my Dad first, but that's gonna be very difficult," **The girl explained, thinking about a strategy.

"**I just don't want to see you go up against Wun and get hurt," **Noca said. He really cared about her and couldn't bear to see her in pain. Pan just smiled at Noca and gave him a very quick hug.

"**I'll be fine," **She said, with a wink.

Noca smiled weakly back at the girl, but he really feared what would happen later on in the tournament. He told Pan that he was just going to find a bathroom, but on his way towards the exit he managed to get Gohan's attention and motioned for the Adult Saiyan to follow him.

Gohan and Noca walked down the hall towards the bathroom, but didn't go in. Noca turned to face Gohan and needed to speak quickly.

"**You can't let Pan win," **Noca told the Half-Saiyan.

"**Ok…" **Gohan replied, bluntly,** "why?"**

"**You saw how brutal Wun was. I do not want to see that happen to her," **Noca stated, thinking Gohan had missed the point, but that wasn't so.

"**Neither do I, I wasn't going to let her win anyway. I was going to fight properly, or at least on par with her, but either way I was going to ensure that she didn't progress. I'm hoping to face you in the final," **Gohan explained to the boy, seeing the emotion in his eyes.

"**Ok…I'm sorry if it seemed like I doubted you…I just care about her too much…" **Noca told him, before turning away from slight embarrassment.

"**I understand. You two have really got to know each other quite well over the last few months. I'm glad that you care about her, but don't worry. I won't let him fight against her," **Gohan assured him.

Noca smiled at Gohan and the two of them walked back towards the waiting area. Just as they returned the announcer called out saying that the next fight would soon be beginning and if the fighters could make sure they were ready for it.

Gohan and Pan both walked to the doorway and stood there looking out.

"**Looking forward to this?" **Gohan asked his daughter.

"**Of course. I can't wait to defeat you, dad," **She said seriously. Gohan smirked and looked down to his daughter.

"**You have a long way to go if you have any hopes of beating me."**

Pan sent a glare in her father's direction, but it wasn't out of anger, it was out of determination and Gohan loved that aspect of his daughter. Pan turned around to face Noca before going out, hoping for him to give her a confidence boost.

"**You'll do fine Pan. Your father is very strong, but I'm sure you can hold your own," **Noca basically just lied to her face, but he had to make sure it looked like he truly had faith in her. He didn't like it, but it couldn't be helped.

Noca smiled at the raven-haired girl and she smiled back before turning to face the arena and waited for the announcer's call. Pan seemed to really appreciate what Noca said and once she had faced away she looked down and blushed. Gohan noticed this and smiled. He was proud that his daughter was starting to grow up and he could even admit that with Noca in their lives she was so much happier now.

"**If Gohan and Pan could please make their way out here. We can get this fight started as soon as possible, we still have two more after this one!" **Came the Announcer's call.

The Saiyan Father and Daughter stepped out into stadium and walked all the way to stage. They made their way to the middle and took a position on either side. Noca immediately made his way to the doorway so that he could watch the fight. He wanted to make sure that Pan didn't progress.

"**OK! Let's get started!" **The Announcer yelled.

Pan immediately moved into her stance and waited for her father to do the same. Gohan didn't move a muscle as he just watched his daughter and studied her stance. It was different from the one she used in training and it seemed quite familiar to his own. She had picked up a lot from their training.

"**Why haven't you moved into a stance?" **She asked her father.

"**I want to see how you've improved first. Hit me with all you've got."**

Gohan hadn't even powered up so Pan was getting very confused about what was going on, but she didn't want to waste time. She powered up a little and shot towards her father. She aimed a fist to his gut, but the Adult Saiyan just caught the fist. He made it look far too easy.

Pan grunted in annoyance and pulled away then attempted to use her other fist to punch him in the face. Once again he stuck his hand up and caught it once again. Again, Pan pulled back and landed away from Gohan before trying to think about something else to do. The teen Saiyan darted back at Gohan, but right before hitting him she phased out of view. Gohan hadn't moved though so he was safe. Plus he had a pretty good tag on Pan's power level and could sense where she was.

Pan was moving around Gohan trying to find an ideal time to strike, but even though his stance was unchanged she felt like it would be an impossible task to catch him out. Pan phased out of view behind Gohan and attempted a swift punch, but her father just moved his head to the side and the punch missed. She immediately phased out again and moved around the stadium again.

Gohan smirked as Pan was trying to keep to the same plan, but was sure that he would be able catch her out. She continued to move around constantly again, but really couldn't find an opening.

She phased in next him and tried to kick him in the back but he moved forward and the kick completely missed. She phased out again and continued to move again. She was starting to develop a plan that could actually work if she played her cards right. Gohan kept his focus on Pan and he felt like she was going to try the same thing again.

Pan phased next to her father again and this time attempted to sweep his legs out from under him, but he easily jumped up to avoid her legs. However, that was when Pan's plan started to come together. She immediately phased out as soon as her father jumped and she then reappeared in front of him and attempted a punch to the face.

Fortunately, the move struck home and Gohan was knocked back. He had jumped off the ground so he was definitely going to end up landing awkwardly after that hit. As Gohan was falling back Pan moved underneath him and kicked him up into the air. She attempted to follow after him, but he quickly regained control and crossed his arms in front of him to block the hit. Pan's fist connected with Gohan's arms and a minor shockwave vibrated through the air.

Pan didn't want to waste time and dropped back and threw a barrage of Ki blasts towards him. Gohan had a simple task of swatting all of them away. He was surprised, after throwing the last one away, to see Pan flying right towards him and she kicked him in the face. Gohan's head turned swiftly to the side, but he managed to turn it back in time to see another punch shooting towards him.

It was his turn to phase out and make a move as he disappeared and then attacked Pan from the side kicking her back down to the stage. Pan managed to spring off of her hands and land on her feet when she reached the stage. She swiftly looked up hoping to see her father still there, but unfortunately for her, he had moved somewhere else and she couldn't sense him.

She started to look around frantically hoping to see him, but was dealt a great shock when she felt his power appear behind her. As she attempted to turn to face her father she was hit straight away and was knocked towards the edge of the ring, but she managed to float above the ground. She glared back at her father and felt that even though he was starting to fight her, he was going far too easy.

"**You're not treating me like a real opponent!" **Pan shouted in annoyance.

"**I'm warming you up, I'll know when you're ready for me to take it up a notch," **Gohan replied, needing to keep her assured of actually having a chance at winning.

She scowls at her father and then powers up significantly to try and prove how strong she really is. The female Saiyan darted towards Gohan and attempted a strong barrage of punches but Gohan managed to block all of them without breaking a sweat. Pan was getting very frustrated, but knew that he was always going to be a tough opponent.

She jumped back and attempted to kick up to his chin, but Gohan caught her leg and spun the girl through the air before letting go and watching her sail towards the wall. Pan made sure that she avoided hit the wall and powered up to fly back towards her father. She blazed towards him, but all he did was jump over her and push her down to knock her off course. This worked as she started to slide across the ring towards the edge again. She managed to slow herself and gradually pulled up to her feet.

Pan was really starting to wonder if she was ever going to beat him or even force him to start fighting properly, but now she was thinking about whether she really wanted that. She started to power up even more hoping that she would somehow improve her speed by doing so and would find a way to get Gohan to stop blocking all her moves.

"**Start fighting me properly!" **Pan yelled.

"**Fine. I'll take it up a notch, but you're gonna wish I didn't," **Gohan replied.

Gohan raised his power level slightly, only a couple of them could sense it. Noca noticed that this was essentially a way of Gohan telling him that Pan would definitely not be progressing today. Noca looked to Pan and apologised in his head. He hoped that he would somehow be able to make it up to her. Noca turned to look at the fighters in the waiting area, but didn't spot Wun.

"_**That's strange…where is he?"**_ Noca thought worriedly. _**"I guess he could've left already"**_

Noca turned his attention back to the fight where he noticed that Pan was throwing a speedy barrage of punches towards Gohan, but instead of blocking them this time, Gohan was avoiding them all. He was moving at speeds that were almost impossible to see. Pan was beginning to tire and started to regret asking her father to power up. She jumped back and attempted to power up a lot more. She began to raise he power and her aura became even more apparent around her body. A gust of wind started to blow around the two Saiyans and Pan's hair started moving in the wind.

She then crouched down and put her hands to her side and began to direct the power in that direction.

"**Kame…Hame…"**

The blue energy formed in her hands and started to increase in size as Pan still had a lot of power to put into the attack. Gohan smirked when he saw that Pan had perfected the Kamehameha on her own. Well, he assumed that she had perfected it. She hadn't finished the attack yet.

"**HA!"**

She thrust her hands forward and the energy from the attack shot at Gohan. The speed was brilliant, but Gohan had enough time to see the attack and know that it was going to be easy to just block it. As it got ever closer to him he stuck his hands up and blocked the attack whilst absorbing the energy from it. He then took the energy and used it for his own Kamehameha without having to even use any of his own energy.

The wave travelled towards Pan, but she didn't have enough time to even block the attack. The entire thing crashed into her and was definitely the move to finish her as it pushed her out of the ring. She flew off her feet and crashed onto the grass.

"**And that fight was shorter than the last and Pan has been beaten by her own father. Gohan will advance to the next round!" **The Announcer called out.

Pan got up off of the grass after realising that the attack hadn't really been enough to weaken her completely, but it had pushed her out of the ring. She immediately felt disappointed that she wasn't going to get the chance to fight against Noca, but she knew that she had a lot more training to do.

Her father walked over to her to confirm that point to her by saying that he never needed to power up. He never really wanted to end the fight that quickly, but it had happened that way because she requested it. The two of them returned to the waiting area where Noca was waiting for her. He immediately walked over to comfort her and she was happy that he was there for her.

"**In 5 minutes the next match will start between Buu and Uub**!" The Announce informed the crowd.

Gohan and Goku looked to each other and then to the Pink fighter and his evil counterpart's reincarnation. It was certainly going to be an interesting fight to watch.

* * *

During the fight with Gohan and Pan, Wun wandered off somewhere, but no one knew where. The large fighter had left the Stadium and was walking down the almost completely deserted town. He finally reached the street where the Capsule Corp. Hotel was located and turned down an alleyway at the opposite end of the street.

He walked down the alley until he spotted a man standing hidden in the shadows. He was wearing a grey suit with black pinstripes, but had a sort of cloak covering his head and face.

"**You've done well so far. You have definitely proven your strength to me and I know you can cause the same amount of damage to the rest of the Saiyan's. Vegeta must've been a hard target. I look forward to watching the others."**

Wun nodded at the man he referred to as master and then walked away back up the alley.

"**Make sure to watch the next 2 fights…I'm sure you could learn some new moves…just some more ways to beat them"**

Wun looked back one last time.

"**Yes Sir," **He replied.

He continued back to the stadium to make sure that he could catch the next two fights just as his master requested. Luckily, by the time he returned, the fight between Buu and Uub would be beginning.

"**He will invincible by the final"**


	7. Chapter 7: The Young Ones Rise

_**Chapter 7: The Young Ones Rise**_

The 5 minutes had passed by and the two fighters were standing on the stage in front of each other. The two fighters appeared very different despite basically being the same. Uub was tiny in comparison to the huge Majin Buu. His pink skin definitely stood out for all to see, but if that wasn't attention drawing enough, his purple cape and child-like demeanour were just as noticeable.

Uub was revelling in the chance to prove his progress to his mentor whilst Buu was just excited to be able to show his strength without worrying about scaring off anyone or upsetting them. Uub moved into his stance and glared towards Buu. He was eager to show that the reincarnated form is stronger.

Buu just had his traditional goofy smile and was happily humming a tune whilst bouncing on his feet. Uub was starting to believe that the big pink "fighter" wasn't going to take things seriously.

The announcer called for the fight to start and Uub was quick to make the first move to ensure that he ended the fight quickly. He shot towards the fat fighter and a tremendous speed, but was shocked when Buu simply bounced over him and let Uub continue on. He stopped at the edge of the stage and turned to see Buu was still bouncing up and down whilst humming his tune.

Uub ran towards him again and this time attempted to jump and kick him in the head. Buu just rolled to the side and avoided the kick. He was still humming and that smile was still there. Uub was confused. He really seemed like he wasn't going to take the fight seriously, but maybe this was his way of being serious.

Uub ran for him again, but this time Buu tried rolling towards him. Uub was surprised, but was quick to avoid the rolling Majin. Buu stopped, but remained sitting and looked towards Uub.

"**Buu no have time to play. Buu wants to fight. This not game time," **Buu said in his very childlike manner.

"**Game time? Play? You think I'm trying to play a game?" **Uub questioned, clearly not understanding Buu's innocence.

"_**Darn…I'm gonna have to take it up a notch"**_ Uub thought in annoyance.

Uub powered up and shot towards the pink blob, but this time the speed was too much for Buu. That didn't make a lot of difference though. Uub threw his fist towards Buu's stomach, but was confused when his hand was simply sucked into his gut. Uub grunted in annoyance and tried to pull his arm out, but found that it was stuck.

"**Ah…what are you made of?" **Uub asked, feeling very put off by whatever Buu was.

"**Huh? Do you need help?" **Buu asked with a smile.

"**What? No…shut up!" **Uub yelled, annoyed with how dumb his opponent seemed.

Uub threw his other fist towards Buu, but this time he was much quicker and that helped. The speed was able to strike Buu without Uub's arm getting stuck. Buu didn't move at all, but Uub was able to get his arm out and then he went in with a barrage of swift punches. They were quite successful it hitting their mark, but they didn't appear to do anything to pink fighter. He just happily let the punches hit his huge stomach and bounce back out.

Uub knew he needed to do something a lot smarter if he was going to have any sort of chance of hitting and hurting his opponent. Uub jumped back and into the air. He then threw a Ki ball towards Buu, but watched helplessly as it was absorbed into Buu's stomach.

"**Uh! I needed to put more power into that!" **Uub told himself.

Buu started to scratch his belly and his smile had faded and now he had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"**Buu's tummy itchy…" **

Buu gave his stomach a soft tap and opened his mouth as the Ki attack Uub had used came flying out and sailed towards the young fighter. The Ki blast was quicker that before and Uub had no time to move so he stuck his arms in front of him to block.

The blast exploded around Uub, but didn't do anything damaging. The Majin reincarnate looked through the smoke to see that Buu was still waiting in the same spot, but it still seemed like he wasn't taking it seriously.

Uub sent a lot of energy towards his hands and then fired a Ki barrage towards Buu. Every small Ki blast stuck its target and exploded around Buu, but they just felt like small pops to him. There was hardly any effect. This was shown by the fact that Buu was just laughing out loud and exclaiming that it tickled. Uub didn't let up though. He was sure that the more he fired then the more damage would be caused.

After some time it seemed to work as Uub could hear Buu shouting for it to stop and saying that it was annoying. Uub smirked knowing that soon enough Buu would pose some sort of challenge, but he also had a slight concern as to what that might mean for him.

Buu started shouting out for Uub to cut it out and there was also steam shooting from his head. Everyone knew what this meant, but even if they didn't…

"**BUU ANGRY!"**

Buu finally stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs before extending his arm and grabbing hold of Uub. He then proceeded to smash his body down on the stage with all his strength. Buu then retracted his arm pulling Uub with it. When Uub came within a contact distance, Buu let go and bounced him into the air off his stomach. He then phased to the sky and slammed him back down to the ground. Uub fired towards the stage and smashed into it.

He lay on his back and looked up to see a bright pink light enlarging in the sky. Buu was about to use a Ki wave. Buu held his hands in front of him and soon fired the attack that Uub managed to avoid by jumping over it and flying towards Buu. As he came within a very close distance he smashed his fist into the pink fighters face causing it to completely cave in of itself. Uub's hand was now stuck in Buu's face, but maybe that hadn't been thought through.

Buu's antenna moved around and wrapped itself around Uub's arm, stopping him from moving it away. Uub tried with all his might to pull away, but he couldn't. Uub started kicking Buu over and over in the stomach, but every time it just caused Buu's entire body to vibrate and wobble. Uub was getting restless and frustrated. Until he remembered exactly where his hand was.

Remembering full well that any sort of Ki attack he knew wasn't actually strong enough to Kill Buu, he knew what to do. He directed his energy towards the hand stuck in Buu's face and prepared.

"**Kame…Hame…"**

Uub smirked as he saw the blue light shining out of Buu's face and he was about to unleash the attack.

"**HAA!"**

The wave exploded through Buu's head and Uub finally got his arm free. He watched as the wave shot out of the other side of Buu's head towards the ground. Luckily all the wave did was crash and exploded leaving a couple of chips and cracks on the stage, but mainly because the main impact from the attack had been to Buu's face.

Uub backed away and watched as parts of Buu's head fell to the stage. He then looked up to Buu and saw some of his head was already starting to reform. He knew it was going to happen which was why he didn't worry about destroying his head. Buu's head was completely reformed and he looked very annoyed.

"**You mean to Buu! Now Buu be mean to you!" **Buu screeched.

Buu didn't move at all though and that just confused Uub. Goku and the others were looking up wondering what on Earth Buu would be planning, but suddenly Goku's attention was caught by some movement in the lower part of his peripheral vision. He looked down to the stage and saw that the remnants of Buu's previous head where moving. Buu was planning to entrap Uub. Goku smirked and looked up.

Meanwhile Noca was watching Goku and saw that he was going to do nothing to alert his student.

"**You aren't going to help Uub?" **Noca asked Goku.

"**No. He'll need to figure his own way out of this,"** Goku replied, as he continued to stare on and watch.

"**But you helped me in my fight against you…" **Noca stated, feeling rather confused now.

"**I taught Uub everything he knows. I've trained him for a very long time. I was only just starting to train you, plus I wanted to see your best," **Goku responded.

Noca looked at Goku in confusion. He was caught by "I was only starting to train you."Did that mean that Goku was intending to stick around and train Noca? He would have to think about it later.

The pieces of Buu's head finally shot up towards Uub and the young reincarnate could do nothing as the pink blobs just wrapped themselves around Uub as tight as they could. Buu laughed excitedly and extending his arm and wrapped that around the young fighter as well. Uub was having trouble breathing as the grip tightened, but he knew that Buu wouldn't let him die, right?

Buu swung his arm up into the air and then back down towards the stage. Uub's body crashed into the stage, but he had hardly any time to recover from it as he was hurtling towards the sky again and then once again back towards the ground. He crashed into the stage once more, but like the previous time, he was right back up in the air.

Buu repeated this process over and over knowing that he was getting results. Uub was starting to feel bones cracking from the hits, but he was sure that he could think of something quickly to save himself. He started to ponder on lots of different possibilities, but he knew that he would need to act very swiftly.

As he was hurtling towards the ground again, Uub powered up and thrust his arms through the pink goo wrapped around him and clung onto Buu's outstretched arm. Surprisingly to everyone, that was when Buu stopped and wondered what was happening. Uub was lying on the ground, but was quick to get up to his feet and looked up to Buu.

"**My turn," **Uub stated in a low, growling tone.

Uub revelled in the control he was sure he had as he swung the arm into the air and watched as Buu's body moved with it and then with one huge swing, he threw Buu down towards the ground and watched as his body sailed through the air and crashed into the grass just outside the ring.

"**And Buu has fallen outside the stage. Uub will go on to the next round and we have just one more match today!" **The Announcer confirmed.

Uub let go of the arm and pulled the rest of the goo off of himself. He walked over to Buu and helped the pink fighter onto his feet.

"**You are by far the weirdest guy I have ever fought. And I would love to fight you again," **Uub told the Large, pink Child.

"**Buu like you…Buu not sure why…"**

"**Yeah…me neither,"** Uub responded with a chuckle.

The two of the walked back to the stage and the Z-fighters all smiled as they saw that Uub and Buu seemed like they were going to be friends.

"**Minor repairs need to be made to the stage, but we will get on with the next fight as soon as possible as Junior will face Noca!" **The Announcer told everyone.

"**Looking forward to this?" **Pan asked the boy.

"**I'm kinda worried…" **He replied, taking a deep breath.

"**Oh come on. You beat my Grandpa, you can beat Piccolo," **Pan said, feeling confident for Noca.

"**You were strong against my father," **Gohan said, as he walked over to the two,** "but Pan, he didn't beat him. But with Piccolo, he was my mentor and I was yours. You two will have some similar techniques, but he will be a tough opponent."**

Meanwhile Goku and Piccolo were discussing the next fight as well.

"**Now Piccolo, use everything you have," **Goku told the big Green fighter.

"**What? Are you sure Goku? Can he handle that?" **The Namekian asked.

"**Hey, he could handle me," **Goku said with a chuckle.

"**But you didn't even go Super Saiyan," **Piccolo replied.

"**Because I didn't want to, I wanted it to be even, but this time…I want it to be a challenge for him, ok?"**

"**Fine, but if I kill him it's your fault," **Piccolo said, turning his back on the Saiyan.

"**Aw, look at you trying to be threatening. It's so cute!" **Goku said in a very amused tone, but Piccolo didn't take kindly to that and grunted to himself.

Noca was doing a few last minute stretches whilst Pan was watching and saying things to help get his spirits up. Noca smiled at her efforts and was starting to feel that with Pan in the crowd cheering him on, he could achieve almost anything, but he still wasn't sure about what he was going to do once the tournament was over.

He had two options, but it pretty much all depends on Goku. If Goku is to stay after the tournament then Noca won't have a difficult decision to make. He will stay with Gohan, Videl and Pan. He will train with Goku and try to form a more special relationship with Pan so that he could figure out more about his feelings towards her.

But if Goku is to leave then Noca had no idea as to what he should do. Should he stay and try to live as normal a life as he could or should he leave to fulfil the promise he made to his dying mother and train with Goku. On one side, he couldn't do that to Pan, but on the other side, he wanted to keep the promise he made to his mother.

Only time would sort this problem out.

Speaking of time, the time for Noca's fight to start had come and the two fighter were soon preparing to step out. Pan ran over to Noca before he walked out to give him a kiss on the cheek and wish him good luck. Noca smiled at her, but this time it was a fake smile as he couldn't shake those thoughts about his future.

Pan could sense the conflicting emotions in Noca and started to worry about him. She could feel that he was worried, sad, angry and scared all at the same time, but none of it was in relation to the fight. She would need to ask about it later and she had to make sure not to forget about it.

Noca and Piccolo both took their steps out into the stadium and walked to the stage. Once they were both up, they moved to opposite sides and prepared for their fight. Piccolo somehow didn't believe Goku about Noca's power, but he knew better than to question the Saiyan's judgement when it came to a fighter's power.

Noca did a couple of stretches and felt ready to get into this fight. He knew that Piccolo was a strong fighter and he knew that he had been training with Goku for a long time so that only led the young Saiyan to believe that Piccolo and Goku were somehow on par with each other.

Noca didn't want to go into the fight immediately as a Super Saiyan, actually he didn't want to have to transform at all if he could help it. He would much rather battle in his current state, but he would just have to see how it went. He needed to learn how to control his Super Saiyan form at some point after all.

The Announcer gave his shout for Noca and "Junior" to begin and begin they did. Piccolo didn't waste any time as he flew towards Noca. He was going to follow Goku's advice and fight at full power right from the off. After all Piccolo wasn't really bothered about the outcome.

The Namekian swung his leg towards Noca's face to knock the young Saiyan away, but was surprised as Noca simply ducked back to avoid it. Piccolo didn't waste any time as he regained balance and aimed a fist towards Noca as he rose back up. The punch connected with Noca's face and the teen was knocked back a little. Once he looked up, Noca saw that Piccolo had already phased out. He would have to use his senses to find Piccolo just like he had to against Goku.

He searched through the air and along the stage, but it turned out that Piccolo was in the place that Noca least expected. Noca turned around and a fist was immediately thrust into his gut. Once again Piccolo phased out and Noca clutched his stomach.

"_**Damn it…I've started this poorly"**_ Noca thought disappointedly.

He regained his composure and looked around to try and find Piccolo again. This time he could sense him up in the air. Noca looked up towards the direction of the energy and powered up extensively before darting into the air. He finally reached the estimated area of Piccolo's energy and thrust his fist towards nothing, but it connected with the arm of the Namekian. Noca smirked, phased out and punched Piccolo in the lower back. Piccolo arched in pain and swung his arm around to try and whack the boy, but Noca ducked away and flew up before hammering down on Piccolo's head.

The Namekian fell out the air, but didn't fall far. He regained composure just in time to get a view of Noca firing another punch towards him. Piccolo stuck his arm up to block again, but Noca's body just went through him.

"**Afterimage," **Piccolo realised.

He smirked and looked around to try and find Noca. The technique was very familiar and dated. It wasn't one that was seen as much as before mainly due to the speed of the fighters now, but Noca had managed to use his speed and afterimage to get Piccolo committed to defence.

Piccolo was sure that tracking Noca's energy was going to be simple, but for some reason he was having a very hard time tracking it. Every time he got a tag on it, it would just slip away again.

"_**The kid's fast. I'll give him that"**_ Piccolo thought.

This point was proven in a bigger way and Noca reappeared right in front of Piccolo and punched him in the gut and as Piccolo bent over, the teen sent his knee up into the Namekian's chin. Piccolo's head shot up swiftly and it caused something to click in his neck, but he was used to cracking knuckles and neck bones.

Noca finished his attack by gripping onto the front of Piccolo's Gi and flying right back down to the stage and hovering a few feet above the ground before slamming Piccolo's body down. Noca let go, backed off and was about to unleash a Ki attack, but Piccolo quickly stood up and shot his own Demon Wave and Noca.

Noca threw his arms up in an X in front of him and blocked the wave, but it only reduced its power slightly as Noca felt some of the burning from it. The whole wave engulfed the Saiyan, but the Z-fighters knew it was only a warning shot from Piccolo.

Once the energy had dissipated Noca threw his arms back to his sides and glared in Piccolo's direction as the Namekian continued to stand there with his arm up. Noca lowered to the stage and moved into a stance. Piccolo did the same and the two of them were locked in a stare down. People in the Audience were completely silent knowing that it was a good fight they were being treated to.

Noca let his power raise and his aura burst out of him. The blue shine was bright and big. Piccolo let his own power raise some more and made sure it matched Noca's as he could tell that the Saiyan wasn't using his full power yet. However much power he had. Goku had declined to tell him that.

"**Hm…I thought it would be much more intense, but this has been quite simple at the moment," **Piccolo said, feeling pretty let down.

"**I thought we were just warming up…it doesn't feel like you're going serious at the moment," **Noca replied.

Piccolo was about to accuse Noca of trying to antagonise him, but that was until he saw the look on Noca's face. The look that confirmed to Piccolo that Noca really believed this was just a warm-up. Piccolo didn't know what the boy would consider a challenge so he let his energy raise a lot more than it already was.

Noca noticed the improvement in the power and actually felt as if the fight would be challenging. Noca knew that he would need to treat this like he treated his training sessions because he knew that by fighting Piccolo he would learn something about himself. Noca moved back to show he was taking a defensive stance and Piccolo knew this meant that the Saiyan was allowing him to take the attacking approach.

Piccolo sprung off his feet and sent a punch straight for Noca's face. Noca lifted his arm and blocked the punch. Piccolo's other arm came firing in and the Saiyan caught that one with his hand. Piccolo then pulled the first arm back and threw it towards Noca's gut which had become exposed again. The boy lifted his leg and blocked the attack with his knee. Piccolo then pulled back away before firing in a barrage of punches and kicks to try and catch Noca out with speed.

Noca tried to block every single one of the attacks fired towards him, but was having somewhat of a hard time. Any that he wouldn't be able to get to in time were narrowly avoided by Noca shifting his body slightly, but then that made him lose a little focus and he would be hit by one of Piccolo's other incoming punches or kicks.

Noca knew that this was no time to take turns in defence and attack and he would need to match Piccolo's attacks and actually make the fight a challenge.

Noca closed off any of the surroundings and focussed solely on Piccolo's movements. That was when everything seemed to slow down and the fight took a different turn. Noca could see one of Piccolo's punches coming towards him. It was with his right hand, so Noca raised his left hand and matched Piccolo's speed to push the arm to the side. Piccolo's other arm was coming in for an uppercut at the same time so Noca pulled both his hands to his centre and blocked the attack.

But this meant that Piccolo had regained control of his right hand and that was coming in for another punch. Noca managed to move his head to the right and watched the arm sail past his head. Noca then released his left hand from the uppercut and managed to plunge it into Piccolo's gut and then everything moved back into normal speed and Piccolo was flung away from the attack.

Now, from the eyes of the crowd that scuffle happened in the space of less than 3 seconds so none of them could see what had happened. But all the Z-fighters could see it and were impressed by the way that Noca handled himself then.

Noca stood up straight and looked over to Piccolo who had a smirk on his face.

"**Nice counter, kid," **Piccolo complimented.

"**Thank you…everything just seemed to slow down and your movements were so easy to see…" **Noca explained, still trying to make sense of the situation.

"**That's something every great fighter should feel," **Piccolo informed him.

Noca smirked and returned to his stance. He didn't want to rest up for one second. This was an interesting fight. Piccolo didn't move as he knew that he would need to do something to step up his game. He lifted his right hand to his turban and his left to the neck of his cape.

With one swift movement he removed them both and let them land with a thud outside the ring.

"**Uh…that's better," **Piccolo cracked his neck a couple of times and moved his shoulders around before dropping into a stance.

"**Weighted clothing? Oh…that reminds me…" **Noca stated. He quickly took off his Gi top and then removed the weighted top that Gohan had given him to wear throughout the tournament. He let it drop to the ground outside the ring as well and then stretched his arms out a bit more.

"**Now that does feel better…"**

"**You were wearing weighted clothing too?" **Piccolo enquired.

"**Yeah, but only that shirt…"**

Noca put his Gi top back on and moved his arms around and performed a few air punches to show that he had some more speed now.

"**So even you use weight training son?" **Goku asked his son.

"**Yeah, but only for the tournament…apparently Vegeta trained him in 350x gravity," **Gohan told his father.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he had caught what Gohan had said. That was when his facial expression changed and he actually started to fear the outcome.

"**You trained in 350x gravity?" **Piccolo questioned, not wanting to actually believe that.

"**Huh? Yeah, but only because Vegeta tricked me…he's lucky I didn't die…leaving me in there for as long as he did, watching me struggle to stand. By the end of my training I was even able to match his speed in that gravity, but I think he went easy on me…" **Noca explained.

"_**350x…matching Vegeta's speed…Vegeta never goes easy on anyone…who is this kid?"**_ Too many thoughts were circling Piccolo's mind right now, but he had to push them to the side and focus on the fight. _**"I really need to up my game, make it hard for him."**_

"**Hey, let's try something, you try and beat me without having to go Super Saiyan," **Piccolo suggested to the boy.

"**Uh…ok…I still struggle to control my Super Saiyan powers anyway...I've never actually fought in them before," **Noca said.

"**Well then, try not to use them…you don't want to lose control and destroy the stadium,"** Piccolo joked.

"**Ok Piccolo. Enough talking, let's go!"**

Noca didn't waste time as he fired towards Piccolo and threw a fist towards his head, but Piccolo moved and the attack missed by less than an inch. Piccolo then quickly grabbed the Saiyan's arm and twisted round so that he had Noca's arms held behind him. Piccolo knew that Noca wouldn't be kept in that kind of lock for long so he swiftly got on with his attack and shot his knee up into Noca's back and felt a crack and Noca grunted out in pain. He then shot his elbow back into Piccolo's ribs and the Namekian felt another crack. He didn't let go of Noca's arm and just twisted it some more.

That managed to get a much bigger reaction out of Noca as he quietly cried out in pain and started to thrust his elbow back harder and more frequently. Piccolo could feel that hard elbow against his ribs and he could even feel them starting to crack and that wasn't going to be a good sign in the long run. That was going to become a severe weak point that Noca would be able to capitalise on.

Noca swung his leg back at the same time as his elbow and as his elbow hit Piccolo's gut, his foot struck the Namekian's shin. The kick was a very strong one and Piccolo felt an immediate crack. This got him to finally let go though. As he dropped back Noca turned swiftly and threw a fist into Piccolo's face, using the arm that had just tasted freedom. As Piccolo soared back Noca phased out and reappeared on the other side of Piccolo, performing a roundhouse kick and knocking back in the other direction. As Piccolo sailed through the air again, Noca once more phased out and as he reappeared he was above Piccolo and performed an overhead Kick to knock him into the tiles on the stage.

Piccolo's body crashed down and bounced up level with Noca once more. The Saiyan teen grabbed onto Piccolo's arm flew up with him and then swung him down towards the ground and watched as Piccolo's body crashed into the stage once more.

Noca was proud of himself, but knew that it was his Saiyan instinct making him feel this way. So he decided to focus again. Piccolo stood up again and looked up to Noca and smirked. He then fired another one of his demon waves which Noca was shocked by. He narrowly managed to dodge to the side, but as he did so he lost sight of Piccolo. The Namekian took his advantage and flew up behind Noca and powered up a very strong Ki blast at the same time. He was going to make sure that Noca knew what was coming his way though. There would be no way he could avoid it.

As Piccolo drew level with Noca, but almost a complete 50 feet away from him, he held two of his fingers to his head and let the energy reveal itself. Noca could sense the energy as the last of the demon wave passed him, the Saiyan turned to see Piccolo with his fingers to his head.

"**Try avoiding this! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"**

Piccolo threw his hand forwards and the energy exploded and rocketed towards Noca. The Namekian was right though, Noca didn't have enough time to move. The speed was intense. The most that he could do was raise his power level tremendously and extend his Aura in the hopes that it would work as a shield.

Unfortunately the blast had already managed to tear through the Aura and engulf Noca. Luckily Piccolo had found a way to control the attack so that it didn't rip through people anymore. Noca surely felt the burn from the attack though and there was nothing that he could do as he fell from the sky and bounced onto the stage.

Pan gasped and half stepped out of the waiting area hoping that Noca was fine. She felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see Gohan looking ahead with a smirk on his face. Pan sighed as she knew that if her father was smirking then it meant that Noca would be fine. She stepped back and relaxed to watch what Noca would do next.

"**He still has much to learn…he won't be able to carry on after that," **Piccolo said to himself.

Well, let's just say Piccolo was very shocked to see Noca move before the announcer even had time to start a countdown. Noca pushed up using his arms and looked up to see Piccolo in the same position.

"**That was strong…I'm gonna have to do something about that," **The boy said out loud.

Noca remained crouched on the floor and powered up before blasting back towards Piccolo and propelling his fist into Piccolo's gut so hard that the Namekian coughed up a lot of saliva. Noca pulled his fist out and then spun around and kicked Piccolo in the stomach and sending him flying this time. Noca then flew after him and as he came within inches of Piccolo and as he was slowing down and held his hands out in front him and shot a Ki blast that engulfed Piccolo and exploded covering the air with a thick cloud of smoke.

Everyone in the crowd was looking up hoping that they were both ok, but they were sure that this meant someone had won. The Z-fighter just knew that this meant Piccolo would probably only get one more chance. Noca had proven himself in this fight. This wasn't training with Gohan, this wasn't his fight with Goku, this was actually his first real competitive fight and he was holding his own against one of the strongest fighters on the planet. So what did that make Noca?

As the cloud dispelled both Noca and Piccolo were revealed to be hovering in front of each other. Piccolo was hunched over clutching his gut, whilst Noca was in a stance.

"**Hehehe…you're really strong…Goku was right to tell me not to hold back…" **Piccolo stated, satisfied by how the fight was going.

"**He really said that?" **Noca enquired.

"**Yeah, he has faith in your future as a fighter…and so do I, now. I can't win this…I can barely continue…I forfeit," **Piccolo said.

Noca fell out of his stance and groaned.

"**I haven't finished a fight yet."**

"**Well you face Uub next…and that will be very tough. Show us that you can finish that one," **Piccolo told the boy.

Piccolo began to descend, but as he did the crowd began to notice that it was towards the ground. He landed softly and began to walk back to the waiting area. Noca continued to hover in the air and contemplated his own power. He was really unsure of what he would become with a power like this. He didn't move, even after the announcer made his final calls to the crowd and walked back into the waiting area. This prompted Pan to fly up to talk with him.

He could feel her energy closing in and he turned to face her.

"**Hey," **Pan said, getting his attention.

"**Hey," **Noca replied, smirking.

"**That was amazing," **She suddenly exclaimed.

"**Yeah…it was, wasn't it? I felt so much power…it was unbelievable…" **Noca explained to her.

"**I know, it's such a great power," **Pan replied, but Noca's expression changed.

"**If it's so great then why am I scared of it?" **He questioned.

"**What?" **Pan asked in response.

"**Pan, I…I am terrified of this…what am I?" **He asked, feeling so shocked by his capabilities.

"**You're a Saiyan," **Pan answered.

"**I know, but when I was in my village, I was still a Saiyan, but I wasn't that different from everyone else…now…I'm a Saiyan and I don't think I could step into my village now…not after what I've become. I'm a warrior…that's something I didn't want to be…I wanted to be able to protect my friends and neighbours, but…now I'm being told I can protect the world with powers like this…it's so much expectation to heap onto a teenager's shoulders," **Noca explained to Pan, clearly having some sort of existential crisis.

Pan didn't know how to react to everything Noca was saying and she knew that it was something that really concerned him. She tried to move into to comfort him, but Noca didn't look like that was what he needed.

"**The kids in my village thought I was a freak, I wanted to prove to them that I wasn't…all my life. If I go back now…they'll be terrified of me…" **Noca said, feeling disappointed.

"**No they won't…I should know because my Grandpa is one of the most respected people I know. Maybe the whole world doesn't know him, but there was a time when everyone knew the name Goku. When he became the youngest fighter to reach the final of the tournament twice in a row. When he saved the world from King Piccolo and when he beat this Piccolo in the tournament to win it. Not to mention all the people who met him throughout his life. No one forgets my Grandpa once they've met him…no one stops loving him…I never…"**

Pan stopped as tears started to form in her eyes. Noca turned to look at her and knew that she needed to say what she was about to. He knew that it was something she could only do alone, but he felt like she would need a push.

"**I never stopped loving him…"**

Noca smiled at her and floated over and took her in his arms. She started to let her tears flow again, but then she pulled away and whacked Noca in the chest. Even though it was playful it still hurt.

"**What was that for?" **Noca asked, rubbing his chest.

"**Look at what you've done to me. How much have I cried since you came into my life?" **She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Noca laughed with Pan and the two of them flew back to the hotel. On the way back, Pan continued to explain to Noca that he didn't need to worry and as long as he stayed with them he would be able to come to terms with who he was. He would learn to accept that he was meant to be one of the strongest people on the planet and he would one day be respected like her grandfather. Noca didn't bother trying to make his point anymore as he knew that Pan was right. He needed to forget the past and move on to the better future that was ahead of him.

A future that he hadn't decided on yet.

As they landed outside the hotel, Pan turned to face him before entering.

"**Before your fight, after I wished you luck, I felt a conflict in your emotions…but it wasn't about the fight. Care to explain," **Pan enquired.

Noca looked at her with a neutral expression. He didn't know what to say about that. He could just outright tell her what he was feeling, but after what she had said to him a few minutes ago, he was sure that he had made his decision.

"**I was just thinking about my future…and what I should do…uh…maybe we should talk inside…"**

He had to tell her, he couldn't keep it from her. He felt like he couldn't keep anything from her now. As they walked in Noca was congratulated by them all, but the two of them said that they wanted to talk about something privately and the others left them to it, but that led to speculation amongst the adults that they were a couple. Well, mainly Chi-Chi as usual. Once they were upstairs they went and sat in Noca's room and he prepared to tell her.

"**You remember I told you that I promised my mother I would find Goku and train with him?" **Noca asked.

"**Yeah," **Pan replied.

"**Well, I feel like I am finally fulfilling that promise…to an extent, but…I thought that I would need to fulfil it completely…so…I started to think about what your Grandfather might do after the tournament finished. Whether he would stay around or…leave to train again. If it was the latter, then…I have to admit I was considering…going with him…"**

Pan stood up and shot a look of sadness mixed with anger right in his direction.

"**What?! You would've left me?" **She questioned, clearly not liking what she was hearing.

"**No, Pan…you…you don't understand…" He started.**

Pan was suddenly a little softer as she spoke.

"**Why don't you give me the chance to then?"**

"**I want to keep my mother's dying promise, but if he leaves then…then I'll feel as if I failed her…well, more so than I already have," **Noca said, looking away from was then that a certain red-haired girl burst in as she Kiera and Bra had been listening at the door.

"**Noca, I have already told you! You didn't fail your mother! And she wouldn't want anything more than for you to have a life and you can only have that if you stay with these guys," **Holline informed her almost lifelong best friend.

Noca and Pan both looked at the girl and Noca started to take the words in. Holline had always been someone Noca would listen to, so why should now be any different? She always knew just what to say to help his situation and being the person who had known Noca and his mother a long time, she knew exactly how his mother would feel. Noca couldn't question her.

"**You're right Holline…I'm sorry I ever thought that Pan…I just wish…I just wish I could see her again…I guess that's what all this is about…I never…I never had the chance to say goodbye…to apologise for not…being there…"**

Noca couldn't stop the tears that started to fall form his eyes as he backed against the wall. All four of the girls looked at him in sadness. Both Pan and Holline rushed over to comfort him.

"**Great…what's more embarrassing than crying in front of a load of girls?"**

All of them then laughed with each other as they had a group hug and all four of the girls told Noca that he was being stupid if he thought his mother would rather him train with Goku than have a life. Noca agreed with them and then they went downstairs to get something to eat, but after Noca showered and got changed. Pan did the same as she had fought that day as well.

* * *

"**Those were two very interesting fights and I'm sure you learned some more tricks to show in your fight tomorrow."**

The man in the shadows said as he stood in front of his towering fighter.

"**We are only one step away from getting what we want. I will be successful…there is no doubt about that. Once I get what I want, then I will be able to carry on with my main objective, the next thing I want…"**

The man walked further into the shadows as the huge fighter started to follow.

"**The world…at my feet"**


	8. Chapter 8: A Devastating Blow

_**Chapter 8: A Devastating Blow**_

_Friday 13__th__ July Age 792_

Down in the waiting area, only a few fighters were standing around. Obviously all four of the remaining competitors (Gohan, Uub, Noca and Wun) were there, but other than them it was only Goku and Piccolo that remained. Pan had decided to sit up in the stands with the other girls this time. Gohan was just doing a couple of stretches to get ready for the fight, whilst Wun was stood in the same spot that he always had. He had hardly moved a muscle, but anyone who had paid attention to his fights earlier would know that he didn't have to do any sort of warm-ups.

"**Remember Gohan, we don't know what to expect from this guy. He beat Vegeta and he could just as easily beat you," **Piccolo informed his former Student, hoping that Gohan would have some sort of plan.

"**I know and don't worry…I'll be fine, but speaking of Vegeta, how is he holding up?"** Gohan asked, wondering how the Prince was recovering from the injuries he sustained.

"**I'm fine"**

The few fighters all turned to the doorway to see Vegeta standing there in another one of his Saiyan armours. He looked completely healed.

"**Hey Vegeta! You're all better," **Goku exclaimed as he walked towards his rival.

"**Of course, Kakarot. Plenty of Senzu beans…I needed two though," **Vegeta explained.

"**Well, it's good to see you back," **Goku stated.

Vegeta immediately sent his focus to Gohan and walked over to him.

"**You will definitely need to make sure you are in top condition for this fight…he seems impossible to beat, but if I can't do it, I'm sure you can," **Vegeta told Gohan, feeling that he was still the stronger fighter. Still, things may have changed.

"**Thanks Vegeta…I'll do my best, but…I feel like it's going to be a huge struggle," **Gohan stated, but he managed to not let his confidence dwindle.

"**Could Gohan and Wun please be ready for their fight to begin in 5 minutes!" **The Announcer called.

Gohan walked towards the entrance and looked out to see if everything was ready for them. Wun meanwhile remained in the same position, but had his glare fixed on Noca for some reason. Noca noticed the look and tried to figure out what was going on. Wun stood up and walked to the entrance whilst his eyes were still on Noca.

Noca thought that he should try and be intimidating in some way and shot his own glare towards Wun. The large fighter didn't seem affected in any way and just looked away from Noca.

Gohan and Wun were both standing at the entrance and were ready and waiting for the Announcer's call for them to come out and prepare for the fight. Gohan tried to get some sort of fix on Wun and try to see if he could get an idea of his mood going into the fight, but his facial expression was barely changed so it was difficult to tell. Gohan thought that this may mean he is very determined, but it could also mean that he doesn't care. Gohan would need to watch his back in this fight.

"**Ok, we are ready for you guys!" **The Announcer said.

Gohan and Wun took their steps up to the stage and got into their positions ready to fight. Gohan didn't move into a stance. He just stood straight, facing Wun. His opponent was in the same position, but it didn't seem like he even had a stance. He had never seemed to position himself any differently in any of his fights.

"**Begin when you are ready!"**

The crowd came to life really quickly and they started cheering for Gohan. They had already seen Wun brutally defeat his past opponent and they didn't like the look of him. They were familiar with Gohan as a fighter and a person, especially after it had been revealed all those years ago that he was the Great Saiyaman.

It didn't take long for Gohan to decide that he needs to go for the attack first and ensure that he took a very early advantage. Gohan didn't even need to power up as he instantly used his Mystic powers and charged for Wun. He threw a punch to Wun's gut at an almost impossible speed. None of the crowd could even see it happen, but when they saw Gohan with his fist buried in Wun's stomach they applauded the attack.

They believed that Gohan's hit had been effective, but it really wasn't. Wun bent over a little, but he was hardly affected by the hit. He stood up straight and swung his arm forward and smashed his fist into Gohan's face. The Saiyan was knocked off his feet and rolled through the air, but he managed to stop himself and floated above the stage.

He looked down on Wun as the fighter moved back into his starting position. Gohan didn't want to take too basic an approach into the fight, so he would need to really think hard about his techniques. Gohan phased out and started moving around really quickly so that Wun couldn't see him. Unfortunately as Gohan darted around he noticed that Wun's head was turning to follow him everywhere he went.

"_**How can he catch up with me? I need to do something different" **_Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan darted in from the left in an attempt hit Wun in the side of the head, but the large fighter dodged forward, but as he did that Gohan attempted to smash his elbow into the back of Wun's head. Wun simply phased out and reappeared behind Gohan and dug his fist into the Saiyan's gut as hard as he could. Gohan was sent flying through the air, but was quick to balance himself out. That didn't mean he wasn't in pain.

Gohan phased out and reappeared behind Wun with the intention of slamming his fists down on the fighter's head, but Wun turned around and threw his fist up towards Gohan's gut and the Saiyan had to reposition himself. Gohan twisted around and managed to avoid the fist and managed to get an opening. He swung his leg towards Wun's head and kicked him in the neck.

Wun was jogged forwards, but swiftly turned and grabbed onto Gohan's leg and swung the Saiyan round and threw him towards the ground with a crash. Wun quickly dropped down with his foot aimed towards Gohan's head. The Saiyan opened his eyes and had less than a couple of seconds to roll out of the way. He was lucky that he managed it. The large fighter then went to slam his fist down as Gohan was rolling away. Gohan managed to avoid it and pushed up to his feet. He wasn't quick enough to avoid an incoming punch from Wun though.

The punch ploughed into Gohan's gut and he bent over coughing up saliva at the same time. He was about to pull up until another fist slammed down on his head knocking him back to the ground. Gohan's face smashed into the stage. Wun was about to attempt to stomp on Gohan's head, but the Saiyan managed to sweep his leg around and tripped Wun over. The large fighter fell onto his back and grunted in annoyance. Gohan got to his knee and phased out.

Wun got back to his feet and started to look around trying to locate Gohan, but the Saiyan was very experienced and knew that he needed to ensure that he gave himself enough time to recover before continuing his fight.

"**I will find you."**

Wun looked around and began to try and sense out Gohan's energy. It wasn't too hard as Gohan had a very distinct energy. Up in the air Gohan noticed that his energy wasn't disguised, but he couldn't mask it at the same time as resting up. He needed to regain energy before he could disguise it. Wun had located Gohan and was going to ensure that he was stopped. The fighter soared towards him and Gohan was shocked when Wun pulled right in front of him smashed his fist into the side of his head.

Gohan soared through the air, but Wun flew to catch up with him and kicked Gohan in the back sending him flying up further into the air. The large fighter then threw a Ki blast at the Saiyan. Gohan opened one of his eyes and managed to glimpse a red Ki ball flying at him. He couldn't phase out, but he did manage to twist his body and get into a blocking position. He stuck his arm up and whacked the blast away.

Wun was disappointed that he had failed, but was sure that Gohan wasn't in a good position to pose any sort of threat. Gohan regained balance and control, he was ready to carry on fighting. The Saiyan glared at Wun and shot towards him and went for a punch towards the fighter's head. Wun moved his head to the side and attempted to send his fist into Gohan's gut, but the Saiyan was able to phase out this time.

Wun expected Gohan to appear behind him and he turned around in an attempt to catch him off guard. Gohan did appear there, but he phased out within seconds and then appeared next to him and shot a fist towards Wun's face. His punch connected with Wun's jaw and he proceeded to follow up on that attack by swing his leg into the fighter's gut and Gohan sent his opponent flying through the air. Gohan then followed him and rose above Wun before performing an overhead kick and sent his opponent down to the ground. Wun didn't travel far as he regained control and threw a Ki blast up to Gohan. The Saiyan flew down towards Wun, but he was greeted by the rapid Ki blast. He had hardly any time to react and soon enough the blast had exploded.

Wun managed to muster a smirk, which was out of character, but it was soon wiped off his face when he saw a flash of light and Gohan come flying out of the smoke.

"**MASENKO HA!"**

The yellow Ki wave shot from Gohan's hands and zapped towards Wun. The large fighter didn't have too much time to react due to the surprise, but he managed to pull his arm back and then pushed up at the attack. In the process he shot a huge blue Ki attack out of his hand at that time.

Down in the waiting area a certain Saiyan recognised the attack.

"**That's…it's my Big Bang Attack!"** Vegeta called out, annoyed by seeing his move performed by an opponent, again. (Cell used the Galick Gun, in case you were unaware.)

"**Huh? You're right…" **Goku noticed.

The blue Ki ball crashed into the Masenko and worked as a method of blocking the attack. Once the two had collided there was a huge explosion that served as a way to impair the vision of everyone in the stadium even the fighters.

Gohan knew that Wun would be coming for him and prepared for the attack to come in. Everything around both the fighters slowed right down and Gohan had a clear sense on the situation. He could feel the presence of Wun right in front of him. The fighter emerged from the smoke with his fist aimed for Gohan. The Saiyan managed to turn and avoid the punch and then pulled Wun's arms down in an attempt to take control of the situation. He then elbowed Wun in the face, but because of the grip on his arm he managed to pull him back. Gohan opted not to use his elbow again and pulled Wun's body past his own and then dug his heel into Wun's lower back.

The fighter growled in pain and then swung around to try and knock the Saiyan away, but he managed to phase out. He reappeared above Wun and as the fighter turned around Gohan kicked him in the face, managing to knock him back. He then punched down of him, managing to fire him towards the ring. Wun regained his control again and phased out, shocking Gohan.

"_**Darn it…any time I get an advantage!" **_Gohan thought in frustration.

Wun took little time to appear and fight Gohan again. He sent a fist towards the back of Gohan's head, but the Saiyan lowered himself and kicked up into Wun's gut. Wun caught Gohan's foot before it reached his gut and twisted it, causing Gohan's ankle to crack.

Gohan cried out in pain and shot a Ki blast at Wun's face to get him off. The blast exploded and Gohan flew back at his opponent. He chopped at his neck with his left hand and then sent a punch for Wun's face.

The Saiyan was starting to feel like things were getting far too repetitive and he was getting nowhere in this fight. Gohan pulled away as Wun simply cracked his neck and looked back at the Saiyan. Gohan glared at his opponent and started to contemplate how he could make a difference in this fight. Every time he felt like he gained an advantage it just seemed to be torn away. He was going to lose this fight unless he could somehow overpower the fighter or try and get him out of the ring.

Wun started to move towards Gohan and the Saiyan lifted his arms to go into a defensive stance. Wun's punches started to come in thick and fast and Gohan struggled to block them all, but he gave it his best shot. Wun didn't seem to ever tire out and that was his biggest advantage, it seemed. Gohan kept trying to block, but he knew that he couldn't keep up with that forever and needed to make an attempt to fight back.

He couldn't find any sort of opening to try and get an attack in. He could only keep blocking his moves. Wun was beginning to tire of the repetition and pulled away a bit. Gohan lowered his arms to try and attempt another attack, but he didn't get the time as a hand came towards him. Wun's hand was soon wrapped around Gohan's throat and the Saiyan could hardly breathe. Wun tightened his grip and Gohan could feel his neck bones cracking.

The Saiyan shouted out and kicked his leg forward with as much strength as he could muster. The foot dug deep into Wun's gut, but nothing came from it.

"**I cannot be beat," **Wun stated, robotically.

"**Uh…I…I'm…sure…I'm sure you can…If I can't…someone else…someone else will," **Gohan managed to get out.

Wun tightened his grip one more time and then threw Gohan's body down towards the stage. The Saiyan's body crashed into it hard and he bounce up off of the hard surface, but that was what he needed to get back into the air. He then focussed his energy and flew back to Wun.

"**Try and walk away from this!"**

Gohan shot towards Wun, sent an uppercut into Wun's chin and that was enough to knock him off guard. He then sent a barrage of punches into his stomach before dropping back, kicking him in the ribs and then watched his body sail to the side. Gohan continued to follow after him and dug a kick into his gut. The attack managed to drill him down towards the ground. Wun soon regained his control and looked up to a Ki blast sailing towards him.

The fighter stuck his arms up to block the blast, which he did. The blast still exploded against him and clouded his vision. Once the smoke started to dissipate he removed his hands to see Gohan shooting towards him with a yellow Ki energy lining his hands.

Gohan thrust his hand into Wun's face and the Ki exploded around him. Wun soared towards the ring and this time actually managed to crash into it. Before Wun could even bother to get up, Gohan sent a Ki barrage towards his opponent. Every blast crashed on its target and exploded around him. Each explosion just added lots more smoke that managed to cloud the entire stage, but Gohan knew where his opponent was.

He eventually stopped the barrage and prepared something much more special. He could need to be quick though. He pulled his hands to his side and cupped them together.

"**Kame..."**

The blue energy soon started to form. It was small at first, but it slowly started to increase drastically.

"**Hame…"**

The blue energy was given an incredible increase in size. One that all the Z-fighters could see was very powerful.

"**I hope Gohan has that under control…" **Goku wondered.

Gohan thrust his hands forwards and he was ready to unleash the attack.

"**HAA!"**

Gohan screamed out as the attack sailed towards the intended target with the hopes that it was enough to beat him. The wave crashed into the stage and exploded with an almighty glow that blinded everyone in the stadium. Gohan had full control though. He held back enough to ensure that he didn't destroy the arena, but there was enough strength to hopefully defeat his opponent.

The wave soon died out and the glow soon vanished. That attack had taken a lot out of Gohan and he was starting to fall towards the ground, slowly. He looked down as the smoke was clearing and was glad that he could see the outer edges of a crater, but he couldn't yet see the outcome of his opponent.

"**Come on…please be down…" **Gohan said to himself.

The smoke eventually moved enough to reveal Wun…laying in the middle of the crater…looking pretty battered. Gohan silently cheered. He was sure that the advantage was his now. All he needed was the confirmation from the announcer's countdown.

A smile started to form on his face as he heard the announcer say 1, but that soon vanished…unfortunately.

Wun's body began to move and Gohan looked completely shocked and felt like he could scream in anger.

"**No…how? How can he be able to get up?" **Gohan questioned, getting worried now.

Wun was soon moving to his feet and Gohan felt like he had lost all of his energy. He couldn't move and that was just going to prove to be bad in the long run. Wun looked up to Gohan and then phased out of view. Gohan was about to try and sense him out, but it was no use.

Wun wasted no time as he appeared right in front of Gohan with his fist digging into Gohan's gut. The punch had been so hard the hit winded Gohan and caused him to cough up lots more saliva. Wun then grabbed onto the front of Gohan's shirt and started to repetitively punch him in the face.

"**He did the same to me! Gohan's in trouble!" **Vegeta yelled.

Wun didn't stop smashing his fist into the Saiyan's face over and over. Lots of blood started to pour from Gohan's nose and mouth. This was starting to look really grim. Wun stopped punching as Gohan began to try and shake free.

"**If this wasn't a tournament…I would kill you and your friends," **Wun stated.

Gohan glared at Wun. One of his eyes was shut and there was a big cut underneath it. The other was open and staring right at Wun. The Saiyan was starting to get very angry and knew that he needed to be stopped. He was a threat now, not just a tough opponent. A threat. Gohan spat blood at Wun and then kicked him in the gut, but he had lost so much energy the kick did nothing.

Wun knew that he needed to show the others that he meant business. He pulled Gohan into him and dug his knee deep into the Saiyan's gut. Gohan coughed up a lot more blood and his eyes went wide. He also cried out in pain and his family winced at the sound. This was Gohan. Supposedly one of the strongest fighters on the planet and he was being beaten by this unknown fighter.

Wun took a hold of Gohan's arm and twisted it behind his back, but he didn't do it to make a point or to cause slight pain. This was an attack and the twist was very strong as Gohan screamed in pain again. Suddenly a huge crack sound was heard and an ear-piercing scream emanated from Gohan's mouth.

"**Uh…what was that?" **Goku yelled.

"**What is happening?" **Vegeta grunted.

"**He just…broke his arm…" **Noca confirmed.

Wun let go of Gohan's arm and it simply dropped to his side and his other hand quickly went to it. He was in immense pain and he didn't understand any of it. He tried to move, but he knew it was hopeless.

"**I…I…I gotta…I gotta…drop out…" **Gohan said, painfully.

Wun was the only person to hear what he said and this was perfect for the fighter.

"**No one will honour that request," **Wun stated.

The fighter grabbed onto Gohan's face and started to tighten his grip severely. Gohan could feel his jaw beginning to crack as he tried to say something, but it could come out. He only felt pain in his throat as the blood was starting to build and he was choking.

Wun then pulled his arm back and propelled it into Gohan's face again. He made sure not to stop it this time. He wanted to bring him to near death and he wanted to make sure that his next opponent feared him. He let go of Gohan's face and watched the Saiyan's body drop away from him towards the ground. As he watched Gohan's body go he decided to carry on inflicting pain and barged into Gohan, propelling him towards the stage. He made sure to aim him towards the stage, he didn't want to end this fight yet.

When Gohan hit the ground he screamed out in pain again and almost everyone had to look away.

"**Oh my God…Dad," **Pan said to herself, feeling very scared now.

"**Gohan…no," **Videl said, tears in her eyes.

"**My Gohan…I knew he shouldn't have been a fighter!" **Chi-Chi was yelled while letting her tears flow.

The announcer stared at the injured Gohan and then up at Wun. He didn't know what to do.

"**I think you better start the count and quick," **Goku shouted to the Announcer.

"**Uh…right…1…2…" **The Announcer started.

Wun heard the count and wanted to make it stop. He quickly darted towards the ground and as he came within feet of his enemy he altered his position and put his foot forward. The foot then connected with its target and then there was another huge scream from Gohan.

Wun's foot had smashed into Gohan's shin…and broken right through it.

"**END THE FIGHT NOW!" **Videl screamed, not wanting to see her Husband put through any more pain.

The announcer looked to the stand to see the shout had come from Videl Satan. He knew he had to honour that request. Not just because of who it was, but because Gohan was clearly defeated.

"**Wun…you are requested to stop. You will advance to the next round. Gohan has lost…"** The Announcer shouted.

Wun then got up properly and walked off into the waiting area. He got glares or scared looks from absolutely everyone. The medical team came running out as Wun walked off. Noca glared after him as he walked off and he knew that if he advanced then he would need to make sure that he was ready.

Noca looked to Uub and they both nodded to each other knowing that they would need to be at the top of their games against each other to show who had the best chance against Wun.

As the medical team walked off with Gohan all the Z-fighters ran up to them and followed. Noca was about to run off with them after he saw how upset Pan looked, but he was stopped by the Announcer.

"**I'm sorry, but you have a fight to continue with,"** The Announcer informed him.

"**Can't it wait, he's my mentor?" **Noca asked.

"**Let him go, we'll continue our fight later. The crowd won't mind waiting," **Uub said, showing that he didn't mind waiting. Not with something this important.

"**Uh…Ok…I'll allow it…considering how close you both are with the family. Everyone, the next fight will be postponed for an hour. I apologise for any inconvenience that this may cause, but this is a family matter!" **The Announcer called out.

Noca thanked the Announcer and then he and Uub followed the other Z-fighters. The whole group followed the medics, who had rushed down the hall, to the hospital wing and they were all in genuine shock. Gohan was one of the strongest fighters in the universe, but he had been put into a critical state by this monster of a fighter no one knew anything about.

Noca was concerned, not just for his mentor or his family and friend, but he was also concerned about what it has to do with him. Wun has made it clear that he has a grudge against Noca so he has started to feel like it is all his fault.

They arrived to the hospital wing and the nurses there said that only immediate family can go in. Videl and Chi-Chi pushed in first with Goku and Goten next and Pan was last. She was about to go in, but then turned and beckoned for Noca to come. He was about step in, but the nurse got in the way.

"**I said immediate family only and it's a small room," **The Nurse told the others outside the room.

Videl quickly came to the door and told the Nurse that she and Gohan were Noca's guardians. The nurse then let him in, but said that was it for now until he is awake.

Once inside they all stood at the end of the bed and looked at their fallen friend. He looked terrible and they knew it would be very hard to put him in a state like that. No one in the room could remember a time that they had seen Gohan in such bad shape. It had been so long.

"**Oh my God…look at my son…he's in pain…" **Chi-Chi started to cry a lot whilst Goten tried to comfort her.

Goku meanwhile was trying to get a closer look at the injuries to see exactly what all the damage was. Videl had taken a seat right next to Gohan and was holding his hand. Pan and Noca were stood the furthest away and they were just in shock. Noca couldn't help thinking about Wun and why he had come to this tournament, whilst Pan was thinking about Noca.

She was worried because it was likely that he could be Wun's next victim and she didn't want to see someone else she cared for hurt by that monster. She looked to Noca with tears in her eyes and could see he was in deep thought and it concerned her. She could see the look of guilt on his face, but she wasn't sure why. She moved a little close to him and took a hold of his hand.

Noca embraced the physical connection from Pan, but he still didn't stop thinking, nor did he alter the direction of his stare.

"**What's wrong?" **Pan asked.

"**Don't worry. It's not important right now…" **Noca replied.

Pan gave him a questioning look and knew that it must be something very serious because he hadn't even turned to look at her. He was just looking straight ahead at Gohan's broken body. She pulled a lot closer to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. He simply lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, but he didn't truly seem to be in the moment.

Noca began to look around the room. He looked at Goten and he looked devastated by his brother's condition. Goten had always looked up to Gohan and always believed there was no one stronger, except their father, but right now, for the first time in a while, he felt like they were all vulnerable.

Chi-Chi hated seeing any of her family hurt, especially physically. Gohan had been her first born and she was always strict on him, but when he was fighting she always felt like she had failed as a mother. It wasn't what she wanted and this outcome was certainly unwanted. Videl loved her husband, so it was obvious that she was extremely upset by what had happened. She just didn't want to leave his side. She wanted to stay with him until he was in perfect condition again.

Goku, surprisingly had an examining look on Noca. This sort of intimidated Noca, but he knew that Goku was right to have concerns about the young Saiyan.

"**Goku…can we talk outside…" **Noca asked the older Saiyan.

"**Of course," **Goku replied.

Pan looked at them both and was going to follow, but Goku told her to stay. He ensured that they would be back in a second. As the Saiyan's stepped out, everyone was eager to know how Gohan was, but they just told everyone that he was resting and would be examined properly soon.

"**It's a shame that the injuries are as bad as they are…the Senzu beans would fix some of them up, but I don't think they could heal him completely…plus we probably don't have that many left," **Goku explained.

"**It's probably right that he stays in medical care for now…we're not going to be able to move him for a while," **Bulma replied.

Goku agreed and then told them all that he and Noca needed to discuss something and that they would be back soon. When they got to a fair distance away they decided that they needed to talk, but luckily for the scared Noca, Goku took the lead.

"**Something's worrying you?" **Goku questioned.

"**Yes," **Noca replied.

"**You feel guilty," **Goku stated.

"**I do…Gohan's in that state because of me…" **Noca said.

"**How can you think that?" **Goku asked.

"**Because Wun has clearly got it in for me…he's always looking at me with a vengeful look and it feels like he wants to fight me," **Noca explained.

"**I kinda get what you mean. I have noticed the looks he's given you…" **Goku replied.

"**I can't shake the feeling that it is all my fault and that this tournament isn't going to end well," **Noca said, with a wondering look on his face.

"**Don't blame yourself Noca. Even if Wun is here to specifically fight you, he's still hurting the rest of us by choice…" **Goku assured him.

"**Or by order…Omar mentioned that Wun stated he was working for someone plus…I think I recognise him…" **Noca stated.

"**Well, put all your worries aside and focus on your next fight. That next match will determine who is worthy to go against Wun…but I believe it's you. The way you feel that he's after you, the way that you're guilty about what has happened to Omar, Vegeta and Gohan…the connections you have family wise…it all leads to you being the one to have the true determination for this fight, but Uub won't make it easy," **Goku explained to the young fighter.

"**I know, but I'm not sure if I'm ready…I can't control my Super Saiyan abilities," **Noca stated, looking away.

"**You won't need to transform, but you will need to fight at your strongest," **Goku said.

Noca nodded and agreed with what Goku said. The two of them made their way back to the hospital room, but before Noca got a chance to walk in a very upset looking Pan came rushing out and pulled Noca along with her.

"**Hey…what's up?" **Noca asked.

"**I need to talk to you," **Pan said, strictly.

Noca looked at Pan's face and saw determination mixed sadness and fear.

"**I just had a big talk, can't it wait?" **Noca asked, wanting to let his mind rest for a second.

"**NO!" **She yelled.

Noca was shocked. Pan really needed to talk to him and she wasn't going to calm down until she got that chance. She finally let go of him when they were very far down the hallway. Pan had gone to a great effort to keep away from the rest of them. When Noca and Pan were finally standing in front of each other, the girl surprisingly burst into tear and starting hitting Noca on the chest over and over.

"**Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" **He asked, clearly worried about her now.

Pan didn't stop and continued crying. Noca couldn't bear to see he like that and had to stop it. He grabbed a hold of her arms and held them up in front of her.

"**Pan, what's wrong?" **He asked again.

She looked Noca deep in the eyes and then pulled him into a very tight embrace. Noca was shocked by the rollercoaster of emotions he witnessed, but didn't hesitate to accept the embrace. After about a minute, Noca pulled Pan off of him and looked her in the eyes.

"**Tell me, why did we need to talk?" **Noca asked, needing an answer now.

"**You can't fight him…" **She said through her tears.

"**Excuse me?" **He questioned.

"**You can't do it…I won't allow it," **She said sternly.

"**What? What do you mean?" **Noca asked.

"**You weren't gonna let me fight, so I'm not gonna let you fight him," **Pan said.

"**That's different Pan, you wouldn't have stood a chance against him…none of us can...I thought your Dad would be the one to beat him, but…" **Noca started, only to be cut off by a Pan that needed to try all the options.

"**You have to pull out then…let Uub face him…"**

"**What makes you think Uub has a chance, what's the difference if Uub faces him instead of me?" **Noca asked her.

"**You don't get hurt! That's the difference!" **Pan yelled in response.

Noca sighed and looked down to the ground.

"**Even if I lose…even if I end up like Gohan…I've got to try…" **Noca told her, not letting Pan convince him otherwise.

"**No…" **She said.

"**What kind of person would I be if I stepped away and let everyone else try and beat an enemy who wants to fight me? I'm the reason he's here, I'm the reason your father is in that condition. If anything you should be forcing me to fight him…to make up for what's happened…" **Noca explained to the girl, getting more frustrated now.

"**I don't care. Yes, I'm very upset that this happened, but I don't care if you're the reason…I don't want you to get hurt…I…" **Pan started, but Noca cut her off this time.

"**It doesn't matter how you feel right now. What matters is that I have to face Uub and whatever happens…happens. But I will not run away. I will fight to the end and I'm doing it for you…for all of you," **Noca explained to her.

Pan looked away from Noca and continued to cry again. She had never been this upset in her life. She felt like she was going to lose Noca before anything could even happen with them and she couldn't help but feel like she wasted her time with him.

"**I…I lo…" **Pan started, but Noca cut her off rapidly, this time.

"**Don't say it…"**

Pan was shocked. She had finally mustered up the confidence to admit to Noca and herself exactly how she felt, but he stopped her. She couldn't feel more rejected, but she didn't understand why.

"**We said we would wait until after the tournament to do anything…and wait, we will. At the end of tomorrow, you will come to me and tell me exactly what you were about to say. Remember that though. Tomorrow. I promise you, this tournament will end with Wun's defeat. Even if I'm lying in that hospital, even if he wins the tournament…he needs to be stopped," **Noca explained to her. That was his definitive answer to everything she was worried about and he had no more to say.

Pan finally stopped herself from crying anymore and gave Noca one last hug. She wished him luck and asked him to do his best to ensure that he survives. Noca made the promise and watched Pan walk away. She looked back at him as he stood there waiting and she smiled at him weakly. Noca smiled back, but once Pan was away his smile faded and he looked away.

"**Great speech," **Uub said, from the down the hall.

"**Thanks…I knew you were there," **Noca confirmed.

"**I know. I agree with you though…no matter what, we both have to prove who's the strongest," **Uub said to the boy.

"**Yes…we need to prove who the better of us is, so we can ensure that Wun has the biggest challenge in the final," **Noca confirmed.

"**We still have time until the fight, I'm gonna get some quick training done…" **Uub stated.

"**Yeah…" **Noca replied, looking down the hall.

"**May the best fighter win," **Uub said, holding his hand out for Noca. He smiled at his new rival.

"**I hope one of us will," **Noca said and took a hold of Uub's hand. They shook before walking off in opposite directions.

Not long left...


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly Rivals

_**Chapter 9: Friendly Rivals**_

Lightning sparked in the centre of a dark room. There appeared to be no walls, but it felt just like some sort of temple. Darkness, as far as the eye could see. The only light came from the ball of electricity sparking in the middle. As Noca got closer to it, the ball started to react and expand. It was as if it was connected to Noca's movements.

It would spark lightly or remain idle if Noca was to remain still, but once he stepped forwards it started to grow and shoot lighting as far as the Young Saiyan's feet. He wanted to get as close to it as possible and just touch it. He knew that if he could do that then it would be more helpful than anything a person could give him. As he started to gradually move closer to it, the ground beneath him started to rumble. It just felt chaotic in this place, but then again, it would be.

Noca had little control over the energy in this room. That was why he was there, to tame it. To calm it down and make it agree with him, obey him. As he got within inches of it, there was a huge spark and the energy started to flood into Noca's veins. He felt it coarse through his entire body and it felt right.

Suddenly there was a voice that called out causing Noca to fall out of his meditative state and lose all that progress. He silently cursed the announcer for interrupting him. That was the closest he had ever got to his energy fully agreeing with him, but now he had lost all that progress and he would need to start again if he was to do it.

Noca stood up and was about to walk out of the little room he was in, but someone was standing in the doorway. It was Piccolo.

"**You still have a long way to go. Having your energy agree with you is one thing, but controlling it, becoming one with it…that's a different matter entirely," **The wise Namekian explained to the young, aspiring fighter.

"**What can I do to help it?" **Noca enquired, understanding that Piccolo held strong knowledge in this are.

"**Focus on trying to meditate for a couple of days…it would help if you were like me, but Saiyan's need their food," **Piccolo said, as if trying to point out that Noca would never be good enough for the complete meditative stasis.

"**Then you obviously weren't paying enough attention when you were watching over me last year," **Noca replied, also trying to point out a flaw in Piccolo's scouting abilities. The Namekian was surprised by this response.

"**You knew about that?" **He questioned.

"**I spotted you once…didn't know what you were doing so I ignored it…I only figured it out yesterday…" **Noca explained.

"**Hm…what did I miss then?" **Piccolo asked, hardly believing he would miss anything.

"**Me…going a whole week without eating…then there was also living on scraps for most of the journey…" **Noca explained, **"I'm not like the others. I was raised in a poor village, we had to ration all our food."**

"**Then take my advice, meditate for a couple of days in a row. Then when you feel more confident and get better control…extend that time," **Piccolo suggested, arms still folded as they usually were.

Noca nodded and bowed to Piccolo in thanks and then made his way to the arena. He respected that assistance from Piccolo, after all, he still had a lot to learn. He was sure it was luck that he got this far in the tournament, but he knew better.

Noca eventually made it to the waiting area and there was Uub, waiting with a neutral expression on his face. They both knew how important this match was and they were both ready to give it their all to prove themselves, not just to the world or their teachers, but to themselves as fighters.

Once Uub and Noca were out on the stage, the announcer could sense the determination between the two of them and without giving them introductions or even telling them to begin he stood off the stage and let them get on with it in their own time. Even he knew the importance of this match.

"**Don't hold back," **Uub instructed.

"**Wouldn't dream of it," **Noca said confidently, seeing Uub as his equal.

Both fighters glared at each other and then at the exact same time, their aura's burst out of them and their powers raised astronomically. Neither of the fighters had moved a muscle, but everyone knew it was going to be a fierce battle. Goku was smiling as he could finally see Uub's progress properly and he would also get the chance to witness Noca fighting with true meaning. Vegeta's eyes were also fixed upon the battle. He wasn't going to miss a moment of this. He truly felt that Noca would prove that he is truly a Saiyan in this battle.

"**I had a hand in training Noca, Kakarot…so it's almost like my student against yours,"** Vegeta said as a slight joke, but there was a strong hint of seriousness in there.

"**I guess it is Vegeta, but Noca's only been fight training for about half a year, while Uub has been with me for 8 years now," **Goku explained with a snigger.

"**That won't matter, he's a Saiyan," **Vegeta retorted, letting his pride shine through.

"**I know it won't matter, but it's not because he's a Saiyan…there's something else about Noca…there always has been," **Goku said, trailing off a little.

"**What is it?" **Vegeta probed.

"**Ah…it's probably nothing," **Goku replied, waving it off.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and focused on the battle, which still hadn't begun yet.

Noca and Uub nodded at each other signalling they were ready. The first move was made by Noca as he darted off his step and flew towards Uub, but didn't attempt to attack. Uub seeing Noca's increased speed, knew that one would come at the last minute and phased out to avoid it. He reappeared behind Noca and attempted to punch him in the back of the head. Uub thought that Noca would react too slow as his fist was a mere millimetre from the Saiyan's head.

Uub's fist didn't connect with anything though as it just sailed through Noca's head, but it was like punching a ghost. The image of Noca soon faded and Uub could sense something incoming. He turned and look up to see a yellow Ki ball fly from the clouds and the Buu reincarnate simply swatted the attack away. Noca had followed up on it though as he darted towards Uub and aimed a fist for his face.

Uub ducked and aimed to punch Noca in the gut, but the young teen had phased out and Uub punched nothing. No one had landed a hit yet, but it was still a great fight. Noca phased back in, inches from his previous position and attempted to scissor kick Uub in the face. The young adult fighter managed to back-flip away from the attack and land before firing a Ki blast towards Noca.

The blast was so close, but Noca had the ability to dodge it, even from that close range. He phased out of view and reappeared in the same spot once the blast had passed. Uub was then flying toward him with his fist forward. As the attack came in, Noca hopped over it and drilled his foot into Uub's back knocking the fighter into the stage and the Saiyan used that kick to flip himself up into the air higher before phasing out.

Uub pushed himself up off of the stage quickly and immediately looked up, knowing that Noca was up in the sky somewhere. So Noca had landed the first hit, but it hadn't been too effective it had just proved to the audience that it wasn't going to be all flying around and dodging. Uub flew up into the sky and looked around to try and spot Noca moving quickly, but it was very difficult. He closed his eyes to calm his senses and looked for Noca. It was then that he managed to get a fix on him and could feel the Saiyan coming in towards him. Uub held an arm up as Noca came in with a punch.

The Saiyan's fist connected with Uub's forearm and the impact caused a massive shock wave to ripple through the air and shake the ground. The waves of energy emanating from the two fighters was fantastic and the Z-fighters knew they were truly watching two future heroes of Earth fighting it out. The two fighter smirked at each other before dodging back and flying towards each other again.

They crashed into each other again, but this time backed off again and smashed into each another time. They repeated the routine a few times to the extent that they were barely visible. Each fighter was trying to break the other's defence and force this fight to take a full on offensive approach. It was helpless though, both fighters were almost completely evenly matched. It was truly amazing and Noca had never felt more excited to be fighting.

The two of them followed the routine a couple more times before deciding it was no use and the two of them backed away after connected one last time and the threw Ki wave's towards each other. Both waves exploded upon impact and formed a smoke cloud. Uub flew up and over the cloud with the intention of sneaking in from above. Noca could sense Uub's movement and was prepared for something.

As Uub arrived over the cloud he threw a Ki barrage towards Noca's position, but was unaware of Noca's movement. The young Saiyan phased behind Uub and tapped him on the shoulder. Uub stopped firing at once, but as he turned around he was greeted by a fist to the face that sent him back a few feet.

Noca was quicker than Uub had expected and had actually managed to move away from that attack without letting Uub know. Noca flew back towards Uub and dug a fist into his gut and as Uub bent over a little, Noca performed a roundhouse kick into the side of Uub's face and knocked him flying to the side. Noca then flew after Uub and was about to slam an attack on his body, until Uub phased out.

The fighter reappeared above Noca and slammed both his fist down on him like a hammer. Noca dropped towards the ground, but then Uub phased below the Saiyan and punched him back up. He phased once more and arrived next to Noca, he then kicked the Saiyan in the ribs and knocking him through the air again. Noca stuck his hands out to use the force of his energy to position himself. Once still, he could sense Uub behind him and narrowly managed to avoid a small Ki blast.

But it was a very narrow movement as the blast zipped past Noca's face and managed to cut at his skin. Noca felt the sting of blood trickling from the wound and lifted his hand to it. Big mistake, as Uub hadn't stopped. The fighter dropped in towards Noca with both his feet forwards and both of them hit their target, Noca's face.

Noca felt his jaw crack a little and he fell down a bit. He made sure not to stall this time as he quickly composed himself and prepared for Uub to attack him. Uub flew towards Noca at an intense speed, but at the last minute phased out. It was soon after that, that loads of afterimage's had appeared. He had used an attack akin to that of the Double Team from Pokémon, but Noca was smart enough not to fall for that. He closed his eyes and searched for the real Uub, but he knew to do it quickly otherwise Uub would be attacking him.

He managed to find something that looked like a light and when he opened his eyes it was almost as if that light had illuminated the real Uub. He made it look as if he were going in the wrong direction and went to punch one of the fake ones, but as he did, all that happened was one afterimage cut through another. Uub was certainly surprised by that, but less than a second after Noca's feet dug into Uub's back and smashed him out of the sky.

The fighter sailed towards the ground, but was quick to compose himself again, but Noca had looped around in the opposite direction and smashed into Uub from behind again. Uub rolled through the air, but regained himself. Once he was still, he looked side-to-side and then behind him, but once he looked forward Noca's fist was there. That was where speed was truly shown.

Uub stuck his hand up and caught the fist. He then pushed Noca back and went in for a barrage of punches. Noca crossed his arms in front of him and let Uub try and break down his defences. All the punches struck Noca's arms, but he was doing it deliberately to try and break through that defence, but Noca knew full well if he kept up with it then Uub would start to tire out. Uub was starting to realise he was being stupid by following with this as he pulled his fist back and sent a full powered punch right for the centre of Noca's block. The punch connected and another shock wave rippled through the air. The two didn't waste much time as Noca powered up his aura to push Uub off of him and as the fighter fell back slightly Noca took his advantage and threw a swift punch right for Uub's face. The punch connected with Uub's jaw and the fighters face shot to the side.

Noca pulled back and moved away a bit from Uub so that he could put space between them before continuing. Uub pulled back and felt a bit a blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. He lifted his hand to his mouth and wiped the blood away before smirking at Noca. The Saiyan moved into a stance and waited before he knew if Uub was ready. The fighter's smirk faded and Noca took this as Uub's signal. The Saiyan then shot towards the fighter and powered up a Ki blast at the same time. As Noca came in very close he phased out and appeared behind Uub. As he turned around, Noca pushed the Ki blast into his face knocking him back through the air.

Noca phased behind Uub as he floated through the air and smashed him up into the sky as hard as he could before phasing again. As he appeared in the air with Uub's rising body, the Saiyan decided to grab onto him instead of slamming him down. He wrapped his arms around him tightly and then flew down towards the ground as quick as possible. Uub powered up to try and break out of the grip, but Noca didn't dare weaken his grip.

As they got within a metre of the stage Noca let go and due to the speed they were travelling, Uub crashed into the stage hard and Noca had a hard time trying to pull up and avoid the ground. He managed to land about 15 feet from Uub and regained himself.

Uub pushed up slowly, but once he looked towards Noca he flew towards him and hooked his foot behind Noca and tripped him over. The young Saiyan fell back, but was quick enough to stick an arm down to stop himself and then fired his fist up at Uub. The punch crashed into Uub's face and knocked him back towards the edge of the ring. Uub landed right on the edge and darted back at Noca. He phased out and reappeared right behind Noca and grabbed onto the back of his Gi and lifted him into the air. He then slammed the Saiyan down face first. Noca didn't move giving Uub another attack chance. The fighter prepared to slam his fist down on Noca's body, but he rolled to the side and as Uub struck the stage Noca kicked up, connecting with Uub's gut and causing him to fall back gripping his stomach.

As Noca jumped to his feet Uub charged immediately to him and went to punch with his right hand. Noca went in with his right as well so both fighters had to block somehow and they did by lifting their left arms and catching the fists. Both of them stood there as if they were mirroring the other. To the audience it appeared that they were standing still, but they were even matched and couldn't push each other back. That was when their energies began to raise and sparks were flying off their bodies and dancing across the concrete of the stage.

Soon the power was getting more intense and some shards of the stage were starting to raise into the air and huge cracks were forming in the stage. The powers even starting to influence the wind like crazy and everyone in the arena could feel it. Soon, Uub changed technique and pulled his head back and head-butted Noca right in the nose. Noca felt it and pulled his own head back in pain, but he didn't weaken at all. He then raised his knee as it there was a rocket in his leg and it dug straight into Uub's gut. The fighter jogged forward and his grip was loosened and Noca took this to advantage as he raised Uub above him and slammed him onto his back. Uub cried out slightly in pain and Noca stood away.

They were hardly tired, but this fight showed that they were almost completely even in strength. Uub eventually stood up and looked to Noca with a smile on his face. He didn't want to speak though, any speech would just change the mood and they wanted to keep the fight going and enjoy the moment. Both of them felt as if the other were holding back, but it didn't seem to matter because they were still both fighting evenly.

Both the fighters powered up and charged each other again, but for this movement everything seemed to slow down for Noca as he could see Uub's fist coming towards his head. The Saiyan dropped to his knees and slid across the ground with his arm held out wide and swept Uub's legs out from under him. The Majin Buu reincarnate fell on his front and Noca swiftly returned to his feet and attempted to slam a punch down on Uub, but the fighter phased out. Noca smashed his punch into the ground, but then Uub grabbed a hold of him from behind and threw him towards the edge.

Uub then threw a Ki blast towards him, but the Saiyan phased out and reappeared next to his opponent and attempted to kick him in the head, but Uub just phased away. He then reappeared behind him and tried to get him in a headlock, but as his arm came around Noca's throat the Saiyan phased out again.

This was getting ridiculous and both fighters were making a sort of challenge to see who could avoid being hit the longest. Noca reappeared on the ground whilst Uub was higher up now and he flew to try and get an uppercut, but Uub pulled back to dodge it and then attempted to grab onto Noca's leg to throw him back down. Noca managed to pull his leg away in time and as Uub was out of position Noca took his advantage. He lightly kicked Uub in the chin to knock his head up and then used his other foot to kick him into the chest. Uub shot back towards the ground, but flipped and landed on all fours to stop himself.

Noca then lowered himself to the ground a mere 6 feet from Uub. Both of them stood up straight and looked right into each other's eyes without saying anything. They stood there for a while in the same position and to their surprise, the whole crowd started to cheer for them both. They even got a standing ovation from a whole heap of people. They smiled at each other and looked around at the crowd.

"**Let's continue to give them what they want," **Noca said.

"**You got it," **Uub replied.

Both of them nodded to each other and started to power up unrealistically and this got an even bigger cheer from the crowd. They didn't know where the next move was going to come from though so they just had to wait and see. Noca could sense something coming and stepped back a little, Uub then phased out and reappeared behind him. He dropped back onto his hand and sprung off of the ground propelling his feet into Noca's back and sending him flying into the air.

Noca flew high up and then regained himself and threw a huge Ki blast down towards the stage. Uub was flying up towards Noca and narrowly managed to pull to the side and avoid the attack and continued to fly up. Noca began to power up another Ki blast as he saw Uub coming towards him. He was surprised as Uub then phased out and Noca had to let the power from his blast go. He didn't know where Uub would spring up next. It was then that he felt something smash into his back and he was fired towards the ground. He crashed into the stage very roughly and slowly managed to push himself up.

But in that time Uub was powering up for his next attack. Noca turned around to face his opponent, but all he saw was Uub unleash a huge barrage of Ki blast towards him and he didn't have enough time to move. All the Ki blast were coming in towards the young Saiyan and they all began to crash around him and many of them crashed into him. Uub had certainly put a lot of his energy into the attack because there were a lot blasts and Uub wasn't stopping.

As they were all exploding on the ground a huge cloud of smoke started to form and all vision of the Saiyan was gone. The cloud was also big enough to cover the entire stage. Even Uub didn't know if his moves were hitting anymore, but he was so engrossed in the sheer amount of blasts he was firing into the huge cloud. Eventually Uub was starting to tire and knew he needed to stop firing them now.

The last few of his blasts sailed into the cloud and they could be heard exploding and small flashes of light could also be seen. Uub lowered his arms and waited to see what was going to happen as the cloud began to dissipate. He was breathing heavily as he could see plenty of cracks, scorch marks and huge chunks missing from the stage, but once the entire cloud had disappeared…Noca wasn't there.

Uub was shocked and started to try and sense around him, but couldn't find Noca at all. He was starting to panic a little, but he knew better and closed his eyes to try and sense him out. It still didn't help him at all as Noca phased in behind Uub and slammed him down to the stage as hard as he could. Noca then pulled his arms to his right side and powered up a lot and the Z-fighter knew what he was doing.

"**KAME…HAME…" **The Saiyan started.

Uub slammed into the ground and found it was a struggle to move as he was exhausted from his attack and had no time to regain his energy. He slowly stood up and looked up to Noca and smirked. Uub could sense Noca's energy and to his surprise the Saiyan was actually tiring out and he was putting all his energy into this attack.

"**I can sense your energy Noca! You have just as much as me, but there's a problem!" **Uub yelled up at his opponent.

"**What's that then?!" **Noca questioned, not understanding where this had come from.

"**You're putting all your energy in this attack and that's your big mistake!" **Uub shouted back.

"**Why?!" **Noca asked.

"**Because you're reverting to a last ditch effort to win! What if you did that against Wun and it failed?!" **Uub asked, basically bringing up the worst case scenario.

"**It won't because I've got something you haven't!" **Noca responded.

Uub sent a confused look towards Noca, but he knew that the Saiyan couldn't see him.

"**What?!" **Uub enquired.

Noca yelled out and powered up some more and in a flash of brilliant gold he had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"**I'm a Saiyan! HAA!"**

Noca released his Kamehameha and it soared towards the fighter standing in the arena and he wasn't going to bother moving. He knew he was defeated and he accepted that. The energy wave didn't actually hit him, it crashed right in front of him and exploded sending Uub flying out of the ring. He was lifted into the air and landed with a thud on the grass and Noca was done.

"**And our second finalist has been decided! Noca will advance and face Wun in the final tomorrow!" **The Announcer revealed to the crowd.

He continued to tell the them about the next day whilst Noca still a Super Saiyan dropped to his normal form and returned to the ground. He then walked over to Uub and helped him up.

"**I had to do that Uub. Even if you don't think I can do it…it's my fight, not yours." **Noca explained to his beaten opponent, **"Wun is here because of me…I'll face the consequences."**

"**You're brave. I'll give you that. All I can do is wish you good luck," **Uub said as he held his hand out to the winner.

The two fighter shook each other's hands once more and then returned to the waiting area. All the Z-fighters had made their way there to congratulate Noca and wish him luck in the next fight. After that they all walked back to the hotel. On the way there, Noca walked with the girls as usual.

"**I can't believe that you have advanced so much…it was less than a year ago that you struggled to fight Omar and now you're in the final of the tournament…I just can't believe it…"** Holline said, hardly managed to control what she was saying.

"**Thanks, but I have had some really tough training…that helped," **Noca explained to his best friend, but then he looked over to Pan and saw that she was quite teary eyed. She wasn't even looking at Noca. Luckily someone else noticed as well.

"**Pan…are you ok?" **Bra asked.

"**Huh? Yeah…fine…why?" **Pan responded quickly, trying to disguise the fact she was emotional.

"**You look upset…so…what's wrong?" **Bra asked, not liking it when her friend was sad.

"**Nothing! Ok, just…" **Pan stopped and sighed, calming herself and then looking up at Bra again.** "It's nothing."**

Noca looked at Pan and knew full well what was wrong, but he knew it was essentially his fault so he felt that he couldn't talk about it. Once they were back at the hotel, Noca instantly went to his room and showered. Videl and Chi-Chi stayed with Gohan in the hospital for now and would be back later.

Noca was just coming out of the shower and dried himself up and put on some comfortable clothes, but just as he was ready there was an angry knock on the door. Noca went to the door, but he was hesitant to open it because he knew who it was. He slowly opened the door and let Pan come in, but she didn't just step in, she stomped in.

"**I can't believe this! You're going to fight against that stupid freak in the final and you're gonna end up just like my dad and if what you say is true, probably worse!" **Pan shouted at the boy, not caring that other people might be able to hear her.

"**Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm not gonna lo…" **Noca started, but Pan was quick to get in there again.

"**How can you know?! Huh? How can you be so sure of yourself?!" **Pan asked, still yelling at him, but Noca couldn't hold back what came out next.

"**I'm not, ok!" **Noca half shouted what he said and Pan was surprised. She immediately quietened down and sat on the bed with the intention to listen to him.

"**I'm not sure…I probably won't win, but this is my fight and I won't let anyone else get hurt for me. I shouldn't really be here. If my mother were still alive I wouldn't have come here, Wun wouldn't have come here and you wouldn't have to worry about anything," **Noca explained, finally getting Pan into a situation where she would actually listen to what he had to say. She didn't like what she was hearing though.

"**Don't talk like that. You're here now and we will be together, but I don't want to see you hurt…I don't want you to die…" **Pan said, starting to get choked up. Noca had to reassure he as best as he could.

"**I won't die, but I won't be able to win if you don't believe in me…" **Noca said and that got Pan to quiet down again and looked at him in realisation and agreement. He sat on the bed with her and pulled her into an embrace.** "I promise…I will beat him…for you…"**

Noca knew he couldn't completely back up his promise, but he wished he could. Pan looked into his eyes and smiled and then Noca did something he wasn't expecting he pulled Pan into a kiss and it was nothing like their first kiss. That was just an ordinary first kiss, but it was out of passion, Noca was doing this with the feeling that it is very possible it could be a last kiss. There was a lot more passion in this one than before, but it was cut short when Noca heard a creak in the hallway.

He immediately pulled away from the kiss and saw the other three girls standing there with smiles on their faces. Pan looked around and blushed heavily. She had to look away from them and couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"**Uh…I…well…" **Noca was speechless,** "I got nothin'"**

Pan started giggling which the others realised was out of character, but she then stood up and walked off with the girls. She smiled at Noca one last time and walked away. Noca was left on his own and smiled a little, but that quickly vanished when he realised that he had to lie to her. He made a promise that he wasn't sure he could back up.

He had his dinner soon after and went to get an early night to be prepared for the next day. As he was on his way to the bedroom Goku was standing outside it.

"**Just want to tell you…tomorrow…let your instinct and emotion fuel you. It will definitely help," **Goku suggested, giving Noca the last bit of advice he could before this vital battle.

"**Ok…thanks Goku…I'll see you in the morning."**

Goku nodded to him and then walked off somewhere. Noca turned to his bed and jumped on it. He wasn't ready for the next day, but he was still going to try his best no matter what.

"**Oh my God, Pan!" **Bra yelled,** "You said that you sort of liked him, but really Pan? Really?"**

Pan sighed and gave her friend a frustrated look. She was so annoyed that they had been seen kissing, but she was also happy that her friends knew about them.

"**Oh, shut up, Bra," **Pan replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

"**Why? I'm so happy for you two,"** Bra said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"**Me too. You're perfect for Noca and he's perfect for you," **Holline said to Pan, basically having stars in her eyes. She was thrilled for Noca.

"**Ooh you sound like you like him if you think he's perfect," **Kiera interjected, misreading Holline's feelings for the boy.

"**Uh…he's not my type…he's like my brother," **Holline said with a smile, Kiera nodded in response and suddenly seemed to understand.

"**What about you Kiera, you were really close once?" **Bra questioned.

"**Yeah, but that was because I was sort of new to the school and so was he…we became friends, but it was only friends," **Kiera cleared up.

The girls continued to talk about boys for a while and Bra kept saying that considering she was now dating Kareshi and Noca would be dating Pan, they could double date. Pan just sighed some more and said that she wasn't thinking about that yet. She was more worried about the fight he was about to have. She couldn't think about their future until she was sure they even had one. Bra had known Kareshi a lot longer as well. The conversation soon shifted to Kiera and Holline and whether or not they were interested in anyone.

Holline said that some of the boys in her village liked her, but she wasn't interested in them. When Kiera was asked she said that boys never asked her out so she felt like they didn't like her. She backed that up by saying that she was only 12 and wasn't really sure about her interests yet. Holline said the same as she was the same age as Kiera.

"**You're the same age as me…that's so cool,"** Kiera said in excitement, **"When this is over and you're settled with one of the families, you can come to our school."**

"**Oh, hey I could," **Holline said, realising that she had a chance for a great life. She'd always wanted to go to school.

"**Wow, seems like you two are gonna be good friends," **Bra noticed.

"**I hope we can all be good friends," **Holline responded.

That night everyone managed to get to sleep, but 2 people didn't have comfortable nights. Pan couldn't get to sleep and was sitting up most of the night thinking about Noca's struggles.

Noca meanwhile, was asleep, but he was affect by something that hadn't happened for some time. He was having a nightmare…one of his bad dreams…and it included Wun…


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Day

_**Chapter 10: The Final Day**_

_Saturday 14__th__ July Age 792_

_Is this all real? Noca was questioning the reality of a world that looked all too familiar. He had spent too long at the tournament in the past week to be able to determine whether or not the stage he was standing on was actually the same on or not. _

_One quick glance at the sky would confirm Noca's concerns. The colour was a blend of grey, black and a sort of dark purple. Noca didn't know what this meant, but he certainly got a feeling of death from it. He looked ahead of him and noticed that the very man he would be fighting was there. _

_Wun stood with his same emotionless stare, but this was different because for the first time, Noca was terrified of his opponent. He didn't understand why that would be? Yes he was scared of him, but terrified, that was something new. He attempted taking a step towards the opponent, but all Noca felt was a sharp pain in his arm, that was when he looked and noticed a lot of blood dripping to the floor. What had happened?_

_The fight must've already been happening and Noca was losing. He didn't want to believe that, but it didn't seem like there was another possibility. There was absolutely no noise coming from the crowd, but when Noca looked to them, he saw that it was because they were all far too shocked. This must've been a terrible fight for them to be that scared. _

"_I may as well try and fight…even if this is a dream" Noca thought confidently_

_He really didn't believe he had any sort of chance in his current state, but maybe something would change. He just wanted to ensure that he didn't have as bad an experience with this dream as he did with the last. He tried moving into a stance, but suddenly felt another sharp pain shoot through his body and he fell to his knees. Wun walked forward, but when Noca looked up at him he noticed that the large fighter's eyes were completely black. That in itself terrified Noca even more. _

_Wun reached down and lifted Noca up by the front of his shirt and proceeded to slam his fist into the Saiyan's gut over and over. Noca begins to cough up a lot of blood and starts to go faint. Wun then starts to slam him into the stage, but the pain was excruciating. He felt as if he was fighting against a fighter 50x stronger than him, but he didn't believe it possible for Wun to be that strong. _

_Noca was flung to the opposite side of the stage and then Wun proceeded to walk slowly towards him, he was powering a Ki blast at the same time. He was about to throw the blast, but then a voice is heard, but it seems to echo through the entire dream world._

"_STOP IT!"_

_Noca opened his eyes to see that Pan was the one to have shouted and now she was flying towards Wun ready to attack. Wun turned around to face the girl and as she came towards him, he smashed a punch towards her and knocked her away. _

_Pan's body seemed to go instantly lifeless, but it didn't seem possible. Her body flew through the air and smashed through the wall of the waiting area. Wun then used the Ki blast he had been powering up and threw it towards Pan. The blast crashed into the waiting area and exploded throwing debris everywhere. The worst part of it was Noca hearing the shriek that came from Pan. _

"_PAN! WHY?!" Noca exclaimed as he stood up and stared towards Wun. He powered up and ran towards the opponent with the hopes of landing a strong attack, but those hopes faded when Wun stuck out an arm and grabbed Noca around the throat and lifted him into the air. _

"_Pathetic Boy" Wun stared deep into Noca's eyes and a grin of pure evil spread across his face and Noca could see fire start to surround the two of them. The next word that came from Wun was the only thing he needed to know that it was all connected and that there must be truth to it all._

"_REVENGE!" _

_Noca's eyes widened in shock and then Wun started to close his grip around Noca's throat and he could feel all the little bones shattering. His breathing was cut off and he knew that death was coming, but he knew he wasn't ready to embrace it. Wun loosened his grip slightly, but that was just to torment his enemy. Wun smirked again and then tightened his grip as much as he could and then all Noca could see was red._

That was when he shot up out of the bed and noticed that is was a dream. His breath was coming so heavily that it was as if he had been training with Vegeta all over again. He was coated in his own sweat and he knew that it was an experience that he had to endure. He had never been able to overcome those bad dreams ever since his mother had died and the ones like that, they just seemed far too real.

Noca was worried that maybe there was truth to it all, he didn't want to believe that, but he didn't know what to believe anymore. One thing that continuously played on his mind was that Pan had been in all of the ones that felt real. He didn't know if that meant anything as well, but he knew not to say anything, he didn't want to worry the girl.

He got out of bed and looked to the clock and noticed that the time was 6am. He thought that it be best to get ready, he was coated in sweat after all. He had a shower and brushed his teeth before getting his Gi ready for the fight. He had decided against wearing the weighted gear for the fight and he just had his green Gi with the black bands and belt.

He wasn't going to put it on yet, but he just wanted to admire it and he had to hope it would bring him luck in a fight that he would sorely need it for. He soon heard people moving through the halls and knew that everyone else was getting up and he thought it best he just throw something comfortable on and go down for breakfast, but he waited for people to stop moving.

Once he felt time was right, Noca left his room and slowly walked downstairs. He came to the dining hall and saw that only two seats were empty, Gohan's and his own. Everyone looked at Noca and not one of them said anything, they just all gave him their normal happy smiles. The only people not smiling were Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Pan. The 3 experienced fighters knew how important this fight was for not only them, but also Noca himself. Pan meanwhile, couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they had shared the previous night. Noca smiled weakly at everyone and took his seat next to Pan and Bra at the table.

He looked at the food in front of him and felt all the hunger he had disappear. It wasn't his nerves though, it was fear. Noca hated this feeling, but he couldn't shake it. He would have to put up with it. They all noticed that Noca wasn't himself and they were concerned, but they knew better than to pressure him to talk about it.

Once they had all finished their breakfast and Noca had tried to eat a little bit, they all went to get ready properly for the day. Holline decided to walk with Noca so that she could check how her oldest and best friend was doing.

"**You ok?" **She asked, feeling like something was wrong, but not understanding it.

Noca just nodded once without saying a word or changing his facial expression. Holline instantly confirmed that something was wrong, but considering she didn't know about his continued bad dreams she thought it was about something else.

"**So you and Pan huh?" **She brought up in a questioning tone.

Noca looked up at the mention of her name.

"**Pan…she must hate me for this…" **Noca wondered aloud.

"**What? Of course she doesn't," **Holline could never believe that Pan would hate Noca, she had no reason to.

"**She didn't want me to get to the final, she didn't want me to face him and I strived in that fight against Uub so that I could get here," **Noca explained.

"**Well let's just say that once we left you last night, we all had a good talk and I can guarantee that she doesn't hate you," **Holline assured the boy, nudging him in the side at the same time.

Noca smiled weakly again and when they eventually reached the bedrooms, Noca turned and gave her a big hug. Holline didn't embrace the hug at first, not understanding the feeling behind it, but she then realised that Noca was scared about something and he needed this sort of reassurance from a friend and she felt that he didn't want it to be Pan.

"**Listen to me Noca, you go out there, you give it your all and even if you lose, then no one will care, Pan won't care if you lost, just don't get too hurt out there."**

Noca smiled at his friend and promised to try his best not to get hurt, but then they both realised how stupid it sounded and laughed about it.

When he was back in his room, Noca quickly put his Gi on and admired himself in the mirror. He then silently hoped that his mother was proud of him. Before leaving, Noca took the headband that came with his Gi and tied it around his head. He believed that fighting with it would help him show he was fighting for all the members of the Kayu bloodline and he would make all of them proud.

The tournament was definitely a different place on this day. It was the final after all. There were loads of different light shows and music playing through the sound system. There was even a sort of tournament fanfare that played. All the people in the stands were excited and cheering loudly. They just wanted the fighting to start so that they could get what they had travelled all that way for.

The announcer was busy helping get them all riled up whilst Noca was in the waiting area with Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo. They had all agreed to stay as his sort of coaching team although they wouldn't actually coach him, they would only give him advice before the fight.

"**You'll be fine if you remember what I told you yesterday," **Goku said, knowing that at this point there was no more he could do.

"**I will, you don't know how much I want to beat him. I couldn't care less about the tournament. I just want to beat him."**

Vegeta smirked when he could feel his Saiyan side coming out. He certainly had the determination and abilities to give it a really good go. The announcer began to tell the audience about the finalists again.

The announcer coughed into the mic and then took a deep breath.

"**So, our finalists today have certainly come a long way and have shown us that they have what it takes to go all the way. Wun started by knocking out Omar in such an easy fashion that had a lot of us worried for the safety of the others. We were right too, as he overpowered Vegeta in the Quarter-Final and then he severely defeated Gohan in a ferociously fought battle in the Semi-Final. He has shown that he has the ruthlessness to get this far and to maybe win it, but we have Noca who wants to show that not everyone will end up in the hospital. Noca is a distant relative of the Brief family and has only come into their lives recently, but that doesn't mean that he is weak. He too has shown that he has ruthlessness, but he is a much humbler fighter. He had a terrific fight with the disguised Goku and the previous world champ saw something in the boy that worried him about his own chances. Noca then went on to battle Junior who too decided to back out before he was shown up any further. The only fight that Noca had actually proven himself in was one of the fastest fights we have ever seen. He beat the student of his first opponent and he had done it in spectacular fashion. Wun against Noca is the match we bring you today and by the end of the day we will have a new World Champion! So if the fighters can come out, we can get started!"**

Noca done a couple of stretches and then looked to the doorway. Started to think over the whole tournament and how he had been told he had a lot of potential, but he truly wished that the same potential would show itself in this fight. He still had his concerns about it, but he had to win so he could at least try to have some sort of relationship with Pan after the tournament. The two of them still had a lot to realise about their relationship and what sort of future it had, but at the moment he had this obstacle to get past.

Noca stood at the entrance and then he felt the presence of his large opponent join his side. Noca looked up at his face and felt some of the fear from his dream flood back, but he knew that he needed to ignore it and just focus on battling him to the end.

The two of them took their steps out towards the stage and everyone started cheering. Something very surprising was that he could hear his name being chanted by the majority of people.

"_**When I go back to school things are certainly gonna be different,"**_ Noca thought sarcastically. At least his emotions weren't all fear or sadness or anger.

The two fighters took the position on separate sides of the stage and prepared to begin the fight. Noca moved into his stance and looked ahead at the opponent. Wun glared at Noca, but he didn't alter his positioning. He never seemed to take a stance, but then he never really seemed to take his fights too seriously. This seemed different.

"**I will end you," **Wun shouted.

"**I'm sure you'll try," **Noca scoffed.

"**Uh…guys? There's no killing remember?" **The announcer had to remind them, worried they might take it too far.

"**I remember," **Noca replied.

Wun just grunted in response showing that he had struggled to agree with the rule throughout the rest of the tournament after he had put all of his past opponents in the hospital. The announcer told them to begin when they were ready and then jumped off of the stage so that he could be at a very safe distance.

Noca focused his energy and stared at Wun. He was prepared to go for it. That's exactly what he did as he shot off of the ground and immediately flew towards Wun. He stopped in front of the fighter and kicked up into his gut, lifting him into the air. He then followed after him and kicked him to the side through the air again. He phased to meet him on the other side and when he reappeared he punched the fighter further in the air. He then phased quickly to knock the fighter around through the air. To the audience it just looked like Wun was bouncing around the air, but in actually fact Noca was the one knocking him around, but he was just moving very fast.

This was one of the fastest starts and Noca had made sure to stick with his plan to hit him head on straight from the off. He didn't want to give him a chance and he was even prepared to end the fight by knocking his opponent out of the ring. Noca ended his rush attack by slamming his opponent back towards the ground, but Wun was very quick to regain himself and then he blasted right up to Noca. He flew up and faced the boy, but he didn't try to hit him yet. Noca was surprised and froze.

"_**No you can't do this Noca"**_ He thought to himself angrily.

He threw his fist forward towards Wun's gut and it was so quick that it did connect, but it didn't do that much damage. Wun did bend forward, but he was quickly up again and he knew it was his turn to slam Noca down to the ground. He brought his huge fist down on the Saiyan's head and Noca fell out of the sky, but as he got closer to the ground he slowed himself down and rocketed back into the air.

He stopped in front of the fighter's face and threw his fist towards it, but Wun stuck up an arm to block. Noca pulled away and then tried another punch. Blocked again. He pulled back again and phased out once more. He reappeared behind Wun and dug his fist into the fighter's lower back. Wun arched to the pain, but he quickly swung his arm around and whacked Noca in the side of the face, propelling him through the air. Noca sailed towards one of the Stadium screens, but stopped right before it.

To be honest he hadn't noticed the screens before, turns out they were only there so they could see the whole final. Noca shot back towards Wun, but pulled up at the last minute and was going to attack downwards, but Wun decided to follow this time. He flew after Noca who believed that he may be able to confuse him with his size and speed. Wun didn't seem that focussed, but he was following Noca's exact route through the air. Every now and then Noca checked back to see Wun was there.

"**He won't tire out…I'll have to just attack…"**

He was about to pull back towards Wun until the fighter decided to do something else. He fired two Ki blasts towards Noca, but they seemed to be homing blasts as they followed Noca everywhere he went.

"**Oh great!"**

Noca tried swirling through the air or zigzagging to get the blasts to maybe lose their direction or accidentally crash into each other or something, but that just didn't seem too likely. He didn't know who to react to them. He flew towards one of the big screens at full speed, but at the last minute darted down and the blasts followed him, without crashing into the screen. Noca cursed as they were very good at keeping on him.

Noca started to remember something he had seen in a Sci-fi film when the main character was being chased by a homing rocket and he remembered something they had done. He then looked back to see that Wun was behind the blasts and was still following him.

"_**I hope this works"**_ Noca thought to himself.

To Wun's and everyone else's surprise, Noca stopped and turned to face the blasts and flew towards them. They were following him so they would try and crash into him as he passed so he would need to do something to get past them without getting hurt. As he came in really close to them he twisted and zigzagged at the same time and he managed to avoid them, but they turned to follow. Noca then sped up a lot more and flew right for Wun.

As he came in very close to the large fighter he attempted to throw a punch causing Wun to put his arms up in defence, but the punch didn't come as Noca used the afterimage. This meant that the blasts would only know to follow forward. Wun lowered his defence and then both of the blasts crashed into him and exploded. Everyone in the crowd cheered the smart move and the injury to Wun. It was all short lived as Wun shot out of the smoke cloud towards Noca and punched him in the face. Noca's head shot to the side and he spat blood at the same time.

Wun smirked and then grabbed onto Noca's leg and began to swing him around in a circle. When he let go Noca was sent flying towards one of the big screens. He opened his eyes in time to see the light off of the screen, but that was all he had time for as he crashed straight through the glass. Lots of people gasped, but they didn't know that Noca did do something in time. That was when he exploded out of the screen right towards Wun. He propelled himself like a rocket and smashed a fist straight into Wun's face knocking him out of the sky. Wun rolled through the air, but managed to land on his feet and used a hand to stead himself.

He got back up in time to see Noca phase in front of him and punch him in the face again. He fell, back and then Noca phased behind him again and kicked him in the back to push him the other way. He then performed an overhead kick and smashed him down to the ring with a lot of power. He then pulled away and felt a small stinging in his arm. He looked to see that he had a piece of glass sticking in his arm. It wasn't big, but it did hurt and would cause problems if it were left there. He pulled it out and some blood trickled down his arm. He then threw it to the grass so it was safely away.

He had wasted time though as Wun was up and slammed a fist into Noca's gut causing him to spit some more blood due to his now cut lip and gum. Wun then hammered his fist down on the back of Noca's head, but as he fell forward the Saiyan was kneed in the face and lifted off the ground slightly. As he did, Wun grabbed onto his leg and slammed him down on the stage. Noca's back cracked against the stage and he felt the pain shoot up his spine. He grunted in pain, but as he was lifted into the air once more he shot a Ki blast towards Wun and this stalled the fighter, he then kicked his opponent in the side of the face. Wun fell to the stage as Noca landed on the other side.

The large fighter pushed himself back up and he looked genuinely frustrated by Noca. He glared at his opponent and Noca realised that he had probably awoken something inside the opponent. He stood up straight, cracked his neck and then shot towards Noca. He grabbed the Saiyan by the throat lifted him into the air and slammed him down on his back again. Noca cried in pain, but he didn't get any time to regain himself from the pain as he was slammed down again. Wun repeated this a few times.

In the crowd there was Saiyan girl who couldn't bear to see what was happening and wanted to jump up and help her friend. Or was he more than that? She really wasn't sure yet. She stood up, but because she had been deliberately sat next to Goten for this very reason, he grabbed onto her arm and he told her to sit back down.

"**Get off me Goten! He's getting hurt out there!" **Pan yelled at her Uncle, trying to push him away, but he remained tough.

"**It's a tournament Pan, he'll be fine, just trust him."**

Pan looked at Goten and wanted to protest some more, but in all truth Goten was right. She let a few tears start to come to her eyes and when she sat down Goten put his arm around his niece to give her comfort. Meanwhile Noca was still being smashed against the stage until he powered up to get Wun off of him and then he flew high into the sky to have some time to recover.

That recovery time didn't come though, as Wun shot up to meet him in the air and threw a punch towards him. Noca stuck his arms up to block the attack, but the punch was too strong and he pushed right through the block. Noca was knocked back and decided he would need to try and take an offensive advantage. He powered up some more and flew towards Wun and attempted another punch towards the fighter's gut, but Wun phased out as Noca's fist was flung forward into nothing. He reappeared behind Noca and chopped his hand into the back of the Saiyan's neck. Noca coughed up saliva and blood when it hit him and he fell from the air. He stopped halfway and weakly tried to fly back, but suddenly a red light was shining towards his face.

The Saiyan's eyes widened in shock as the red light shone on his face and crashed into him causing a massive explosion. The sky filled with a cloud again and somehow Noca was able to back out of it, but he had a lot of scratches and bruises on his body and a lot of his clothing was torn. He looked up into the air hoping to see Wun still hovering there, but no, he wasn't.

Suddenly Noca was struck from behind and his body fell forward a little. He swung around and threw a Ki blast, but it just soared through the air towards nothing. Noca was then hit from behind again. He turned again hoping that Wun wouldn't do the same thing another time and he didn't as he sent a fist into Noca's face. The young Saiyan fell back gripping his face, but he knew he couldn't let himself stall, he had to keep going. He looked up and saw Wun coming towards him again. Noca phased out and reappeared just behind Wun, but still facing away from him. He rose into the air a little and back-heeled his foot into the back of Wun's head. Wun fell forward and Noca phased below him kicking him up in the gut, but it hardly did anything.

Wun just smirked and grabbed onto his leg again and threw him up further into the air and threw a huge Ki blast towards him. The blast was very pacey and when it crashed into Noca it exploded around him, but it had a sort of sparking energy about it. Noca felt like the blast was electrocuting him and his entire body felt weak. He fell out of the sky once more and Wun just watched his body fall towards the stage. Noca crashed against it hard and looked almost unconscious, but he was still eager to stand.

Wun phased in front of him and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Noca fell with another thud and was in a lot pain. Wun towered over his body and Noca looked up at his cold, heartless eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't feel like he could transform into a Super Saiyan. He didn't feel like he had the energy left for it now. He was going to lose and he hoped that the fight was stopped. At least he had something to train for. Noca stood up slowly, but kept his gaze on Wun.

"**You are far too strong…I don't understand it, but…that doesn't matter…you'll beat me and the fight will be stopped…" **Noca said, knowing he was failing, but at least he couldn't die here.

"**I don't intend to win the tournament. I told you earlier, I will kill you," **Wun explained, smirking at the same time.

"**Why?" **Noca questioned, not particularly enjoying the thought of his death.

"**My orders," **Wun responded.

"**Then why haven't you done it yet?" **Noca asked, feeling a lot more defensive now.

"**The order has not been made yet," **Wun revealed.

Noca was certainly shocked by that statement. He won't kill him yet.

"**So I have time…I still have a chance…" **Noca said to himself.

"**Yes, you have time, but you never have a chance against me," **Wun replied.

"**Let's see."**

Noca powered up some more and sent fist into Wun's gut as hard as could. As the fighter bent over Noca flipped and kicked him up in the face. As Wun's body lifted up and Noca landed on his feet, he used a Ki wave to send him off higher into the air. Noca followed him up into the air and tried to formulate a plan on the way. He couldn't though, it was very difficult to think of something.

As Noca was flying towards him, he was powering up a strong Ki blast in one of his hands. Meanwhile Wun was still being sent ever higher. It was only when he realised that Noca had another Ki blast in preparation that he flipped away from the blast and watched it sail higher on its own. He then shot towards Noca with the intention of slamming his fists on the Saiyan. This was evident because he had held his hands, clasped together above his head. Noca saw this and hoped his Ki blast was going to be strong enough to cause plenty of damage.

The two were about come into contact. Noca was going to hit him with a Ki attack and Wun was going to slam his fists down.

"**Masenko HA!"**

Noca thrust his attack forward at the same time that Wun slammed his hands down and the fists connected with the blast and exploded in a mighty flash of light. The explosion was huge and covered the whole space above the stadium and blinded everyone because of the light. No one had a clue about what had happened and who would have come out on top. The smoke soon cleared and Noca was shown with his hand held up, with Wun's clenched hands still crashed into it. Wun had crashed through the attack causing it to explode, but it had been enough to protect Noca against any harm. There was energy static shooting around their hands as it had been one of Noca's special attacks.

The whole attack had disappointed Noca because it meant that his Masenko was the same strength as an ordinary hammering attack from Wun. That meant he was still the weaker one and that wasn't going to change any time too soon. Wun smirked down on Noca, but the young Saiyan was scared of the outcome. He just had to hope that he didn't receive the order to kill the Saiyan any time soon.

"**Let's see how much pain I can cause," **Wun said.

Noca rose an eyebrow at that statement, but soon found out what it meant as Wun gripped him around the throat, pulled him up and smashed his fist into the Saiyan's gut. Noca coughed up a lot of blood and saliva as Wun repeated the attack about 6 or 7 times before throwing Noca up above him and flying into the teen's back headfirst. The attack had caused more than an ordinary crack to shoot up his spine. It had caused Noca to cry out loudly in pain and down in the crowd Pan forced herself to look down and she put her head in her hands.

Wun took a hold of Noca's arm and held the Saiyan up in front of him. He smirked as he let go and then roundhouse kicked the Saiyan into the other big screen. Noca's body soared through the air and smashed right through the glass of the giant screen. The electricity from it sparked at the same time and it seemed to whip at Noca's skin. He cried out in pain, but Wun took pure satisfaction from this, just as his master would. He then powered up one of his red Ki blasts and threw it towards the screen.

Noca was sitting half inside the screen and one of his legs was sticking out, but Noca couldn't move it as he noticed that a lot of glass and shredded through his clothes and got to his skin. That was when he felt even more pain coming from the cut on his arm. He turned to see that it had been torn open a little more and a lot of blood was dripping from it. He couldn't remember ever fearing for his life so much before.

He then noticed the red light from a Ki blast coming towards him. The Saiyan slowly lifted his other arm and tried to power up a Ki blast to stop it, but nothing came as Wun's attack crashed into the screen and exploded. Causing it to fall down towards the ground. Luckily no one was positioned below the screen and it just crashed into the staging area. Loads of people in the stadium were completely terrified, but not just for their own lives, but for Noca's because his body couldn't be seen.

Wun lowered down to the stage again and landed on it standing straight. He laughed out loud which seemed weird for someone who seemed to have no emotions. Pan was standing once more, but no one had bothered to sit her down. Goten looked up to her and she looked truly devastated, but he was too shocked to do anything. The rest of the girls and the Z-fighters were also shocked. Holline was already in tears. Noca was her best friend after all.

Suddenly some of the wreckage was starting to move and soon enough a bloodied and beaten Noca stepped out of it. He was limping heavily and one of his arms was covered in blood. He also had various cuts around his body and his Gi was shredded. He limped away from the wreckage and made sure to stand on the grass.

"**That…that's it…I…lo…I lose…o…k…" **Noca could hardly speak and the rest of the crowd realised.

Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo all stepped out of the waiting area and were about to approach Noca until Wun shot to him so suddenly and grabbed Noca around the throat again.

"**AH! No stop! He's lost! You've won! Stop it!" **The Announcer yelled.

"**I will not," **Wun replied.

Vegeta moved into a stance to attack, but Goku stopped him.

"**No Vegeta," **The Earth-Raised-Saiyan instructed.

"**But Kakarot, he will be killed!" **Vegeta's pleas reached Noca's ears and he had something to say.

"**Don't…don't do anything…Ve…Vegeta….I…I must…do this…"**

Vegeta looked at Noca as he had forced himself to speak. It must've have been so painful for him to do and Vegeta was surprised. He was definitely a Saiyan.

"**He's…he's here to…to…kill…me…not…y…you…"**

Wun tightened his grip around Noca's throat some more. It was so similar to his dream.

"**I will only cause you excruciating pain. I have not yet had my order," **Wun explained.

"**Do it…wha…what are…y…you waiting for?" **Noca muttered through the pain.

Wun tightened some more and due to the emotional connection, Pan could feel all of Noca's pain and she wouldn't put up with it anymore.

"**NO! NOCA!"**

She jumped down from the stand and shot towards Wun.

"**No…" **Noca grunted as he saw he coming towards them.

"**Pan! Stop it!" **Goku yelled.

"**I won't let him die!"**

Pan flew as fast as she could towards Wun and she was prepared to fight for Noca's life. Wun turned to see the female Saiyan flying at him and he found this to be entertaining. He swung his arm towards Pan and smashed her towards the wall of the stands. Her body shot towards the wall and crashed right through it. Wun then shot a Ki blast in after her. The blast was too quick to stop and Noca got all too good a view of it. Then there was a snap…

"**Pan…"**

Noca screamed out in anger as his energy raised as his rage did. His aura shot out of him causing Wun to be knocked back by the sheer force of energy that exploded from the Saiyan as he made the transition into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta and Piccolo backed away as Goku ran to where Pan had landed. Noca's transformation was taking longer than expected though.

Goku reached the wall and saw that Pan was unconscious, but her life signs were fine. She was still alive and would be fine. Wun hadn't been as tough on her.

Noca's hair shot up, but in contrast to his previous transformations, all of his hair stood up and was a much brighter gold. A few bolts of electricity also accompanied his aura. Vegeta watched in awe at the amount of power that the boy was exerting. Due to his hair shooting up, his headband had fallen off to the ground. As Noca's explosion of power reduced, his hair settled down to a normal Super Saiyan state and the bolts of electricity had gone. His transformation was complete

"**You will pay for that."**


	11. Chapter 11: It Ends too Soon

_**Chapter 11: It Ends Too Soon**_

Noca didn't wait any longer as he instantaneously shot towards Wun and sent a punch deep into his gut. He then pulled back and used the same fist to propel an attack straight up into Wun's chin, knocking the large fighter into the air. As he rose up, Noca grabbed Wun's leg and pulled him back to the ground. He slammed Wun's body into the ground, jumped up into the air and shot down with his feet first into Wun's gut.

As Noca's feet crushed into Wun's stomach, the fighter's body arched forward and cracking sound was heard, but Noca knew better than to think Wun would be hurt too much by that. He jumped up into the air and stared down at Wun as he slowly pulled himself up. Everyone else in the stadium was scared so much that they didn't dare utter a single word.

The announcer was standing by the waiting area, but the look on his face was one of complete confusion.

"**I don't know what to make of this…is Wun the winner…or is he disqualified for continuing the fight after Noca fell out and for attacking a member of the audience?"** The Announcer questioned through the microphone. Vegeta couldn't bear to put up with any more of his nonsense though.

"**You imbecile! The tournament is obviously over, there isn't a winner and there will be no champion! This is a life or death fight now." **The Prince informed the man.

"**Uh…right…I better tell the audience…" **The announcer turned around to try and tell the audience, but then Vegeta laid his hand on the announcer's shoulder.

"**Leave them for now, let this fight finish first," **Vegeta instructed.

The announcer nodded to Vegeta and then put his microphone away. Vegeta was telling the truth…the fight was life or death now.

Wun wasn't a fighter who liked to sit around and wait for an attack so he jumped up and aimed to attack Noca. He threw a fist towards the Saiyan's face, but Noca just grabbed his arm and swung around to kick the big fighter in the face and that knocked him away. Noca then phased out only to reappear on the opposite side of Wun and kicked him in the ribs. Wun grunted and bent to the side, but he was quick to get defensive again.

But Wun was surprised to see that Noca wasn't there, he had already moved somewhere else. That was when the Super Saiyan phased right in front of Wun and shot a fist up into his chin. He arched back and Noca then plunged a fist into Wun's stomach and watched his body bend forward once more. The young Saiyan then flipped back and in the process kicked up into Wun's face. Wun shot up into the air and Noca followed after him.

As he got closer in to Wun, Noca threw an ordinary Ki blast towards him and that exploded around his enemy. The cloud was enough to give Noca a sort of advantage, as Wun wouldn't know where he would come from next.

Inside the smoke cloud, Wun had managed to somehow block the blast and he was unharmed, but he knew that Noca was taking an advantage.

"_**Master…He's a lot stronger"**_ Wun thought to himself, so it seemed.

"_**Remember, you've learned a lot since the tournament started. Use all the abilities you learned to fight him, but just wound him, I will tell you when to kill him."**_ The voice replied to Wun's thoughts, but only he could hear the voice, for it was in his head.

Wun nodded to himself and threw a Ki blast through the cloud towards Noca. The Saiyan phased out in time to avoid the blast, but as he looked back to the cloud he saw Wun shooting back towards him. The big fighter managed to land a strong punch to Noca's face and as the Saiyan moved back, Wun threw a powerful Ki blast right into Noca's face. It exploded and Noca was sent flying through the air.

"_**He's powered up somehow"**_ Noca worriedly thought.

Noca stopped himself to prepare a counterattack, but that plan was out of the window as Wun came from out of nowhere to attack. Noca managed to stick his arm up to block Wun's arm and a wave of energy shot from the impact and seemed to cause an Earthquake around the stadium. People were shaking in their seats and even some of the lights around the stadium roof exploded from the amount of energy. Noca pulled away once more, but wasn't given much time, as Wun was right into him again.

He certainly seemed to have gotten one hell of a second wind. The two of them seemed to be on terms in the energy sense, but that wouldn't be proven until Noca actually got the chance to attack again. Wun punched towards Noca and the Saiyan blocked it again. Another shock wave vibrated through the air due to the impact, but not as strong as the previous one.

Down in the Stadium, no one could see what was happening because of how high in the air the two fighters were now. Not to mention they weren't exactly right above the stadium, they had moved through the air towards the city centre a bit.

"**2 of our 3 screens have been broken, so if we can get the mobile camera up in the air then we should be able to follow everything that's happening," **The Announcer said.

As if on cue, a helicopter rose above the stadium and the audience could see the sky on the screen. The helicopter rose higher and as it did the audience got a closer view of the fight and could see that it was Wun who was attacking with a barrage of punches and Noca was having a hard time trying to avoid and block the attacks.

The punches were coming in fast, but Wun's technique was getting sloppy. Yes, he still had a lot of power in each of his attacks, but he was rushing too much. He wasn't actually focussing on control, only on injuring Noca. The young Saiyan was getting frustrated, he sorely wanted to try and fight back, but he couldn't yet see an opening. One would come soon though. He just needed to wait for that vital slip up from Wun, if it came.

Wun's punches hadn't slowed down at all, but due to all the blocks and dodges, he seemed to be throwing them in at all different angles, desperately trying to make contact. Eventually Noca made a dodge to the side at the same time that Wun attempted a strong punch, but because of the focus he had put into the punch, Noca was given an opening that he was able to exploit. Wun moved passed him and Noca turned to stick a fist into his gut. Wun felt winded, but it was only temporary as he focussed back on Noca and threw a Ki blast at him.

Noca swiftly moved to try and swat the Ki blast away, but as he smashed the back of his hand into it the blast exploded and Noca was knocked back a bit more. Noca stalled as he tried to get a clear view on Wun. He looked up to see the fighter coming towards him with his fist held high, prepared to hammer down. Noca stuck his arms above him in a cross and let Wun's fist slam down. Noca winced slightly, but knew he couldn't allow himself to be stuck in a defensive move again. He phased out and as he did Wun fell forward out of surprise.

He straightened up so that he could get a clearer view of the sky, but a flash of light in the corner of his eye was enough to draw the fighter's attention. He looked to his right, but only got a flash of gold as Noca had moved so fast and smashed a fist into Wun's face. The fighter was flung through the air by the power of the punch and started to fall lower to the ground.

Their fight through the air had taken them a lot closer to the city so Wun landed on the top of one of the taller buildings. He quickly stood up and phased behind Noca. He grabbed onto the younger Saiyan's leg and lifted him up to start swinging him around though the air.

Noca had clearly made a huge mistake dropping his guard and he was struggling now. Wun let go of Noca's body and the young Saiyan was soaring towards the buildings. He opened his eyes to see that he was coming in far too quickly. He powered up some more and managed to slow himself down in the process. He altered his position and let his feet touch against the wall of the building to stop from causing any damage. He looked up to get a view on Wun, but the fighter had continued with his attack and slammed his head right into Noca and the two of them crashed right through the building.

Noca bounced along the ground of some random office and managed to get to his feet before crashing through the opposite wall. Wun stood up and faced the Saiyan. Noca could see the look on Wun's face and it looked quite robotic. It looked as if someone had turned on some rage emotion and that was what the fighter would feel until the end of the fight. It's very likely that it was true though. Noca looked around and noticed that there were in fact a few people inside the building. It was one of the tallest office buildings in the City and it would be dangerous to fight there.

"**Listen to me Wun…we can't hurt anyone else…this is our fight…so why don't we move it somewhere safe," **Noca pleaded with the large fighter. He wasn't keen on letting any people get hurt.

Wun didn't say anything as he grunted and charged for the Saiyan. He stuck out his hand and grasped onto Noca's face. He then lifted him up and slammed him through the ground. They crashed down through the building about 5 floors when Noca had managed to power up and push Wun off of him. He dropped Wun to the floor and looked around him. There were still a lot of people in danger. He looked behind him and saw a huge glass window.

"_**If I let Wun push me through that, we will be back outside and these people will be safe."**_

Wun stood up and threw a huge Ki blast towards Noca. The teen could feel the energy from the blast and knew that it was too strong. It would rip the whole wall off and that would definitely cause more than just a little damage to the building. Noca stuck his hands out to block the blast and somehow absorb the energy. He could hear the screaming voices around him and that gave him a lot more determination to make sure that they were all safe from harm.

The blast was burning with energy and that was causing some pain to Noca's hands, but by powering his aura it helped soothe the pain. After all, the power of becoming a Super Saiyan had helped disintegrate the shards of glass that were stuck in his body. Wun was still trying to push the blast into Noca and that was why Noca was having a hard time absorbing the energy.

Noca yelled and powered up to try and push some of his own power into the blast, but that seemed to weaken his defence.

"**Uh…I can't…" **Noca muttered.

He could feel the blast starting to spark in front of him and it was ready to detonate.

"**No!"**

The blast absorbed in slightly and then imploded. The energy shot out, but suddenly, for Noca, everything seemed to slow down. He could see the energy from the blast and he had somehow found a way to give himself a chance to stop the attack from hurting anyone. He powered up his energy and somehow put up a huge aura that consumed him and drew in all of the Ki energy.

It seemed to work. It was as if Noca had created a force-field around himself and the energy. The only problem was; how would the energy react? Noca knew that if it did react badly, he didn't want to be stuck inside the building at the same time. He managed to turn around and break through the window, but as soon as he did that, time returned to normal speed and all the energy inside Noca's aura-field was drawn towards the source. And that source…was Noca.

He quickly managed to move out of the window away from the building and the Ki energy all crashed into him and the whole field exploded. Wun smirked in success and then he too moved outside the building. He watched as Noca's body fell from the smoke cloud. It had taken far too much energy for him to perform a task that made no sense to anyone who had witnessed it.

Wun flew towards Noca's body very quickly and as he came in close, he grabbed onto Noca's face and sped towards the ground. He aimed Noca's body towards the road and he wasn't going to stop. He slammed the young Saiyan right into the road, but he didn't just let go and leave, he continued to move forwards and dragged Noca's body through the ground, causing a trail of damaged road behind them. Noca could feel the hard ground scrapping again his back, arms and legs. It was painful, but he had been far too weakened by what he had done to protect those people.

Eventually, Wun pulled up away from the ground and swung Noca's body up through another office building. Noca body crashed through ceiling after ceiling until he eventually slowed enough to just drop. Once he knew he had landed and wasn't going anywhere else for the time being, Noca stood up and took in his surroundings. He noticed that there were only 3 people on this floor, but he didn't know about the rest of the floors. To his surprise Wun shot through the wall in front of him and struck his fist into Noca's face, propelling the young Saiyan towards the opposite wall. The Super Saiyan wasn't feeling quite so super at the moment. He needed to time to regain some energy, but it wasn't happening.

Noca crashed against the wall and stopped, but then Wun threw a blast that was enough to push through the wall and Noca fell out. He could feel the air on his skin and then he felt the wind shooting up on him, as he knew he was falling towards the ground. He opened his eyes to see that the ground and a few people were coming into view.

"**Uh…I…need to…slow down…"**

Noca closed his eyes and raised his power as much as he felt possible. That was when he felt himself stop, but he felt no pain and there were no crashing sounds. He opened his eyes to see that his aura had managed to slow him down and keep him away from the ground. The people were looking up at him with relief. Noca's concentration was affected when he opened his eyes and he was unable to keep himself up anymore. He fell with a small thud to the floor and was hurting.

He tried pushing to his feet, but he was feeling far too weak. The people around him all tried to help, but it wasn't good for them to still be there.

"**You need to stay down," **A voice said to him.

"**You need to rest kid," **Someone else yelled.

"**I can't he…he…he's up there…" **Noca pointed up towards the building and as the people looked up they all saw Wun descending to the ground. He landed quite softly and as he did the people tried to defend Noca.

"**Would you just move!" **Noca yelled at them.

The people looked at Noca as he slowly rose to his feet. He could barely keep his balance, but he wasn't going to stop fighting. He couldn't stop fighting. This was his fight. His battle and he would win. Noca looked at Wun and saw that he didn't look as if he was going to attack anytime soon. Noca could feel his energy rushing back towards him, but it didn't feel right. How was he regaining energy quite so quickly? Wun couldn't seem to feel it either.

Back at the stadium all the Z-fighters had made it down from the stands and got to the waiting area. Videl and Chi-Chi were sitting by an unconscious Pan's side, but she was starting to stir. Something had caused her to start to wake up.

"_**Noca…I can feel your energy…please be ok."**_

She started to open her eyes and Videl pulled her daughter into a tight hug and started crying. The other girls also rushed back to Pan's side as well. The all tried to make sure she was ok, but all she could think about was Noca's energy.

"**Noca…please win…" **Pan said, embracing her mother's hug.

Meanwhile, whilst Noca's energy was still rising, he could feel Pan awaken and he knew she was ok. This helped take guilt away from his conscience, as he knew she was ok. He felt like he was completely reinvigorated and he knew he could fight back now. Wun started to move in towards him so Noca powered up a lot more and charged his opponent. He drove a fist into Wun's gut and lifted him up. He then threw a very strong barrage of Ki blasts at his opponent. All of them exploded around Wun and he couldn't move at all.

Noca didn't let up on his blasts, but he knew he couldn't keep on with them. He unleashed one last barrage of blasts and as they flew into Wun, he flew up behind them and was ready to crash into his opponent right after the last Ki blast did.

As the Ki finished, Noca saw his opportunity and as Wun lowered his arms, Noca's fist crunched into his face and Wun was flung higher into the air. Noca flew past and at the same time, he grabbed onto Wun's leg and pulled him along as well.

"_**I need to get this away from the city, back to the stadium would be safest." **_

He flew above the stadium and then charged down with Wun still in his clutches. He wasn't going to slow down at all as he saw that no one was in the stage area. As he got closer and closer into the ground he let go of Wun and watched the fighter's body soar into the ground with an almighty crash. Noca hovered above him and waited for Wun to stand.

The Z-fighters all watched Noca in the air and they all felt pretty confident. Noca looked to them and saw that they all looked fine. Pan was safe, she looked a bit hurt, but other than that he could sense that she felt fine. Noca turned his gaze back to Wun and saw that he was slowly getting to his feet. Wun looked up at Noca and was ready to attack, but had no time. Noca phased out and reappeared behind Wun only to whack his enemy in the back as strong as he could.

The fighter was knocked flying up into the air and he wouldn't be able to regain his composure quickly after that. Noca bent down and pulled his hands to his right and started to power up.

"_**This will finish it"**_

"**KAME! HAME!"**

The blue energy grew very large, very quickly due to the amount of rage and energy Noca was choosing to use. He wasn't going hold back, he was going to destroy Wun if it was the last thing he did. He wouldn't let that fighter cause any more pain.

Wun's body started to slow down and he could see the energy gathering around Noca.

"**HAAA!"**

The iconic energy wave shot towards Wun as Noca thrust his arms forward and it travelled at a tremendous speed towards a target that had long deserved this to happen to him. Wun could do nothing as the entire wave engulfed him and pushed him right through the air. Everyone watched it all in anticipation as the energy flew ever further away from them all. Eventually the energy stopped shooting from Noca's hands and he could lower his arms and rest. The rest of the energy soared higher and then exploded like an almighty firework.

Everything fell silent and all eyes fell on Noca. The Z-fighters and the audience all looked at the boy who had surely just become a hero. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo watched Noca, but their facial expression were unchanged. They could all sense something wrong with him, as could Pan. None of them moved, but the crowd started to cheer.

"**He did it!" **Bulma called out.

"**Alright, way to go kid," **Goten said, enthusiastically.

"**He truly is strong," **Trunks muttered.

"**No," **Noca called out, halting any celebrations.

The Z-fighters didn't understand what he meant. Why would he say no? What was he concerned about?

"**It isn't over yet," **The boy revealed.

Back in the air high above the city, something was falling from the sky very quickly. Well, not something, someone. It was Wun, the Kamehameha hadn't destroyed him, but he was weakened. He dropped to the ground with a crash and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

"**Uh…master…I must kill him now…let me end him," **Wun pleaded.

"_**You were meant to weaken him."**_

"**He was very strong, but I know I can kill him."**

"_**Well, thanks to that technique the Wizard taught us…of course you could kill him…do it."**_

"**I will, master."**

Wun bent over and put his arm to the ground and it seemed like he absorbed the concrete into his arm. It didn't appear to make much sense to the people close by, but they had all seen weird things in their lives. Wun then stood straight and flew back towards the stadium.

Once he arrived the entire audience fell silent once more and they were scared.

"**Man, not another one who won't die," **Krillin called out.

"**This is getting out of hand," **Goku said, feeling rather worried now.

"**He can do it Kakarot! He must be able to…" **Vegeta wondered. He wasn't sure anymore.

"**I'm not so sure…" **Goku responded.

Wun smirked towards Noca and the Saiyan looked at his opponent's arm. He was concerned about it, but he couldn't worry about it now, he needed to try and win.

"**Come on! Attack me!" **Wun yelled.

"**You asked for it," **Noca muttered to himself.

Noca bent over and started to raise his power a lot more and directed it all towards his arm. He was going to punch him so hard that hopefully he could kill him. Wun could sense what the fighter was doing and that pleased him. This would be all too easy.

Noca sprung off of the ground and flew towards Wun and the opposite fighter did the same. The Saiyan pulled his right arm back ready to strike it forward whilst Wun pulled his right arm back ready to do what he had planned. His right arm was also the one turned to concrete. But surely he didn't expect a concrete arm to be able to do anything.

Noca's punch shot forward as Wun put his arm forward to catch Noca's punch and within seconds the two connected with each other and sent another shock wave through the air. Noca could feel like it had been a very strong attack, especially when he saw that Wun winced slightly, but then he smirked again.

Noca could then feel a very strange sensation in his arm. It felt very stiff and weak, but he didn't know what to do. He was about to pull his arm back for another punch until he saw that the concrete on Wun's arm was transferring to his own.

"**What is this?!" **Noca questioned as the strange stuff grafted itself to his skin.None of it was left on Wun's arm now as it was starting to spread all the way up Noca's arm. **"What have you done?!"**

Suddenly the same thing started to happen to his left arm as well and as soon as he landed back on the ground, the concrete of the stage also started to transfer through his legs. He was turning to stone. He could feel his entire legs gone and then his torso was next. It was spreading very close to his neck and head.

He tried to power up to push it off of him but it didn't help. He wasn't going to get out of this. It was up to the others now.

Noca was starting to feel truly terrified now and he knew that he would need to do something. But it wasn't anything to do with the fight.

It was something that he felt would be his last chance. He turned to look at the Z-fighters, Pan specifically.

He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her before he was about to say something else…

But…there was no time.

He had completely turned to stone.

Noca had lost

…

…

Pan cried out in anger and was about to fly over to the stone Saiyan, but she was about to be stopped. Vegeta was the only one who noticed what she was about to do and flew after her.

"**Pan, don't!" **Vegeta grabbed onto Pan around the waist and pulled her back to the group, even though she was frantically trying to pull out of his grip.

"**NO! Vegeta! Let! Me! Go!"** She yelled. She started to hit at the Prince, but it wasn't doing anything.

"**Pan! Stop it, ok. Just stop, if you go over there the same will happen to you," **Vegeta explained to her, hoping she'd calm down.

"**I don't care anymore…I LOVE HIM!" **She screamed back at him.

A lot of the group looked to Pan after she shouted that and they were shocked by what they heard. Mainly the adults anyway. They knew that the two were close, but they didn't once assume it was anything like love.

Vegeta loosened his grip on Pan, but made sure to keep her still.

"**I know…and he felt the same, but…he wouldn't want you to die…no matter what," **Vegeta explained.

Meanwhile Krillin had an idea and he ran to Goku's side.

"**Hey, maybe it's like with Dabura and once he's killed, then Noca will come back,"** The former fighter explained, feeling rather optimistic.

"**Maybe…" **Goku said, hoping that could be true.

"**You are all fools…" Wun said, gaining their attention, "My master makes the command and I make sure to follow through."**

They all turned to face Wun as he walked to the statue.

He stood next to the stone Noca and swung his arm out.

It sliced right through the stone, breaking it in half and then he shot a Ki blast at it, disintegrating every last bit of it.

Noca…was dead…

"**Ah No! How could you?!" **Goku yelled in shock.

"**What?" **Vegeta said in a surprised, but questioning tone.

"**NOCA!" **Holline screamed as she felt tears streaming down her face.

Everyone reacted in pretty much the same way. Even people in the crowd were really upset about what had happened. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. This wasn't even a tournament anymore. It was going to end up like a massacre.

Goku, Vegeta and the other fighters all stepped forward in anger. Vegeta then realised he had let Pan go and was worried again, but he turned to see that she had fallen to her knees and was crying uncontrollably.

"**No…why? How could he? How? Why did this have to happen?" **Pan questioned the situation over-and-over. She was in a terrible state and didn't know what else to do except scream, "**WHY!?"**

Bra, Kiera and Holline ran over to try and pull Pan away, but she was being very stubborn and didn't want to move.

Goku, meanwhile, had been trying to formulate a plan and he had one. He turned to face the rest of them and prepared to tell them his plan.

"**Things need to be repaired and we have 2 wishes. Goten, Trunks I need you two to go and find the Dragon Balls. It shouldn't take the two of you long. After all, you guys hold the record."**

"**We'll go right away dad," **Goten said, confidently.

"**You know where the radar is Trunks?" **Bulma asked her son. He nodded in response and then the two best friend turned, nodded to each other and flew off very quickly.

"**Uub, Buu…the two of you will evacuate everyone out of the stadium and get them to the far edges of the city. It may be hard, but due to Buu you'll have Mr Satan's influence. Everyone will listen to you," **Goku continued with his plan.

Uub nodded to his master and Buu was surprisingly very serious. He knew that this was a dangerous situation, so he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"**Krillin, I want you to lead all our friends and family out of here ok. Take them back to the hotel. Piccolo, go and get Gohan. Vegeta…"**

Goku turned to face his old rival and he could tell that the Saiyan Prince knew the situation was dire. Nothing else needed to be said between the two. They knew what must be done.

The two of them turned to face Wun and instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 2. They were going to pull all the stops out for this fight. They would find out exactly how much this brutal fighter could really handle. They were about to charge as their friends got on with their tasks, but Goku noticed Pan hadn't moved.

"**Pan, get out of here!" **Goku told his granddaughter very sternly. She just didn't react. It was like she had left her body. Nothing made sense in this moment. Goku didn't want to see her this way anymore. **"Pan, I know it hurts, but Shenron will bring him back…"**

"_**I hope"**_ Goku finished in his head.

The distraught girl doesn't move. Even though the Dragon Balls will probably be able to bring him back, she still lost the person that she now knew that she loved. It was too hard, she felt destroyed inside. Goku gave up and turned to tell them to try and get her away.

"**Vegeta, this is it…"**

The two of them turned to face Wun, but somehow he had a bright red aura and his power had now accelerated to new levels. The two of them could actually sense his energy and they were worried. Only their combined energy would work, but fusion was of course out of the question. He never had the chance to teach Vegeta the technique and Potara wasn't possible now.

"**Our last chance!"**


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Stand

_**Chapter 12: The Final Stand**_

Devastation was sure to ensue. Wun was prepared to take on the two Super Saiyans and now he had no qualms about holding back any strength in the process. He was fighting to kill, but Vegeta and Goku were not going to hold back either. The two of them were stood together opposite Wun and they both wore very serious expressions on their faces.

Both of them raised their auras and power levels, but Vegeta could feel something unsettling with Goku.

"_**He's holding back ever so slightly."**_

"**Kakarot, what are you doing?!" **Vegeta questioned, hating when the man did things like this.

"**Huh? What do you mean?" **Goku questioned, not understand what Vegeta meant.

"**You're holding back," **The Prince informed that he knew what was going on.

"**We don't want to kill him," **Goku replied. Vegeta didn't like that at all.

"**He's not human Kakarot that much is obvious! We need to end this here and now! He learns as we fight him so we don't want to give him any sort of chance! Do you hear me?!" **Vegeta yelled at his ally and rival.

Goku stared at the ground and started to heavily consider what Vegeta was saying. It was true, if they let Wun get any sort of chance to analyse their powers or technique, then he would become almost unstoppable.

"**Ok, Vegeta. No holding back!" **Goku yelled.

At that point Goku let his power raise ever higher and Vegeta could tell that training with Uub and Piccolo had certainly helped him. Vegeta was starting to wonder if he would become a Super Saiyan 3, but that didn't happen.

"**You haven't gone Super Saiyan 3?" **Vegeta enquired.

"**It still takes a lot of energy…it'll have to be a last resort, if at all," **Goku explained.

Vegeta huffed at that, but he knew that it was true. They wouldn't want Wun to get a look at the power of Super Saiyan 3, especially if it wears out because then Goku wouldn't be as strong.

The two Super Saiyans nodded at each other and then charged for Wun. The large fighter jumped as they both came in for an attack and hoped to somehow trick them. Both of the Saiyans phased out of view and prepared an attack. Wun knew that their skills would make things difficult for him, but he wasn't worried.

Goku was first to reappear as he shot in front of Wun and attempted to punch him. Wun blocked it easily, but at the exact same time, Vegeta phased in and kicked Wun in the side of the head. The two Saiyan's phased again and reappeared on either side of Wun. They both went in for a punch, but Wun reacted quickly and blocked both of them. They phased out again and both reappeared behind him and dug their fists into Wun's back. The large fighter was thrust forward, but managed to regain his composure and swung around only to meet the fist of Goku. As he dropped back a little, Vegeta knocked him back towards Goku and the other Saiyan did the same. Wun wasn't going to let it happen again as he managed to regain his control and punched Vegeta in the face.

The Saiyan prince dropped away and wasn't given enough time to focus as Wun hit him in the gut. He bent over and as Wun attempted another attack, Goku fired in from the left and knocked Wun flying through the air and through an empty area in the stands.

Vegeta nodded at Goku in thanks and then the two of them focussed again. Goku shot towards Wun and grabbed onto his leg and flew higher into the air. Once he was above the stadium he started to swing the large fighter around at an angle and let go for his body to soar down towards the ground.

"**Vegeta, now!"**

Vegeta powered up a Galick Gun and threw it towards Wun's dropping body. The purple energy wave crashed into Wun's body and pushed it right into the ground at a great pace. Vegeta didn't hold back in the attack though. This was apparent as the wave continued to push further and further until a huge crater was starting to form.

Vegeta felt like the attack was going to be enough to finish Wun off, but that was until he could feel the pressure of his own attack becoming far too much. He could feel his arms weakening as if the blast was pushing against him.

"**Kakarot, be ready to attack!"**

Goku nodded and powered up in preparation. Vegeta was starting lose control of his attack and was starting to worry what was happening. That was until he could feel the blast coming back towards him.

"**Ah! Vegeta, watch out!"**

Vegeta moved his hands away from the blast and turned to the side, only for the purple energy wave to shoot right past his face. Goku turned to face Wun who had his arms raised to where the blast had been. The Saiyan then phased out and reappeared in front of Wun and started throwing a lot of rapid punches. Wun managed to block all of them quite easily whilst Vegeta was trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"_**He overpowered my Galick Gun…how can we beat him?"**_ Vegeta helplessly thought.

Vegeta was feeling like Wun had taken far too much of his pride away. He had beaten him easily in the tournament and now he was being shown up again. The only consolation for the prince was that Goku was also struggling, but he knew this was no time to think about his competition with his rival. This was a time to be united, just like when they faced Kid Buu.

Vegeta powered up and flew in towards Wun to help with the onslaught of punches. Wun wasn't prepared for that and struggled to use one hand to block each fighter. The two Saiyans felt like even though they were making it hard for Wun, they hadn't taken any sort of advantage. Wun pushed his hands out to send a shock wave to push the Saiyans away and he was successful. The two of them stumbled back, but Wun made his attack now as he phased above Vegeta and kicked him in the face and then phased in front of Goku and kneed him in the stomach.

Goku bent over in pain as Vegeta was flung away. Wun then phased out once more and was headed for Vegeta again. The Saiyan prince managed to stop himself, but it was short lived as Wun appeared in front of him and grabbed on to the Saiyan's head with both hands. He dragged his head in and kneed the prince in the head. Vegeta was about to fly off through the air again, but Wun instead grabbed Vegeta's leg and dragged him back. As Vegeta came back, Wun threw a fist forwards and punched the Saiyan in the gut.

Vegeta dropped to the floor holding his stomach, but quickly began to push himself up only to be stepped on by Wun. The large fighter pressed down as hard as possible so to cause Vegeta as much pain as possible. He didn't get much time, as Goku wasn't down yet. The other Saiyan flew in towards Wun kicked him in the back, knocking him off of Vegeta. He didn't stop there as he opted to follow after Wun. He shot to the opposite side of Wun and kicked him in the stomach causing him to grip it in pain.

Goku dropped next to Vegeta to check on him and noticed that he was ok. He was gradually standing up and was ready to continue another assault.

"**Maybe we need to formulate a proper plan, Vegeta?" **Goku enquired, taking a brief breather.

"**Perhaps, but I'm sure we can overpower him soon enough," **Vegeta replied.

The two Saiyans powered up a lot more and both shot towards Wun. The fighter had managed to get to his feet by now and saw the Saiyan shooting towards him.

"**NOW!" **Goku yelled.

The two of them phased out before hitting him and both appeared up in the air behind him. The two of them both powered up signature moves and fired the simultaneously. Both of the attacks crashed into Wun and exploded around him massively. The light that shone from the explosion was so bright that Goku and Vegeta had to turn away or cover their eyes. Once the explosion started to calm down a huge smoke cloud started to rise from the ground. It covered the entire sky and it was getting very dark. The two Saiyans managed to look back, but as they did, all they could see was Wun shooting towards them.

"**He won't stay down!"**

They had no time to react as Wun gripped both of them around the throat. He held one in each hand and he didn't hesitate to crush.

Luckily, the two of them had picked up a trick after using Potara Fusion.

"_**Kakarot…we'll need to attack quickly,"**_ Vegeta said to Goku through their Psychic link.

"_**I know. On your signal,"**_ Goku replied.

Vegeta tried moving in the grip and could feel it have a negative effect on his neck, but he managed to swing back and then plunge a foot into Wun's gut. This caused him to loosen his grip slightly so Goku performed the same trick, which then made Wun loosen some more. The two of them then swung back in sync and then forward to kick the fighter away. The two quickly rose into the sky after this and prepared for an angry Wun to have something to say about that.

In the middle of the city, the Z-fighters were making their way through as quickly as possible whilst many other people were rushing around frantically trying to get away from everything happening inside the stadium. The booming voice of Mr Satan could be heard telling everyone to pack up and leave and to follow Uub and Mr Buu to safety.

"**Come on everyone! Make sure no one is left behind!" **Krillin yelled to everyone.

"**Eh…I'm too old for this Krillin!" **Master Roshi called out as he waddled along.

"**You've been too old for far too long NOW HURRY IT OLD MAN!" **Bulma yelled at the old Fighter.

"**Stop yelling at me!" **Roshi called back.

"**Would both of you stop arguing and hurry it up!" **Krillin made sure to get their minds back to the situation at hand.

Krillin was leading the pack; with #18 and Holline and the other main Ki users sticking to the back to make sure that any who fell behind were safe. Kiera and Bra were closest to the back whilst Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma were closer to the front. Master Roshi was falling back, but #18 decided to just push him along.

"**CONTROL YOUR WOMAN KRILLIN!" **Roshi yelled, not liking the way he was being treated.

"**Be quiet," **#18 said in such a calm tone.

"**Don't worry we're nearly at the hotel!"** Krillin informed them. He was right as they rounded a corner and came face to face with the Hotel. **"Alright! Now come on!"**

They all rushed to the safety of the hotel, but before they got to the doors they heard a massive bang. They turned to try and look to the stadium even though there were buildings blocking their view. High above they could see a huge black smoke cloud had formed and there were many clashes happening in the middle of it. Goku, Vegeta and Wun had taken their fight higher into the sky and they were getting closer to the city.

"**Quick! Everyone get inside!" **Roshi called out.

"**Ah! I don't wanna die!" **Bulma screeched in fear.

The group all rushed inside and then Krillin decided it was best they did a head count to make sure they were all there.

"**Ok…so Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Master Roshi, #18, Marron, Valese, Kiera, Erasa, Holline and Bra…uh…"**

"**Where's Pan?" **Videl asked, getting panicked.

"**Oh no," **Bulma muttered.

"**She must still be…*gulp* at the stadium…" **Roshi wondered, out loud.

"**No!" **Videl ran towards the door, but Bulma quickly held onto her.

"**Videl, you can't. Not in your condition…"**

^Remember she's pregnant, in case you forgot^

"**But she's still my daughter and she's hurting," **Videl pleaded, but Krillin tried to help calm the situation.

"**Videl. Uub, Buu and Piccolo are all out there, they will find her."**

Videl looked at Krillin teary eyed and she eventually agreed with him. Meanwhile the other girls had rushed upstairs to talk about it.

"**I hope she'll be ok," **Kiera said, pacing back and forth.

"**She needs to be with us…she must be in so much pain," **Bra said as she stared out of the window.

The two of them were upset, but then they heard the sobs coming from the third girl in the room. Holline was sitting at the end of the bed and had her eyes closed.

"**He…he was my best friend…we knew each other since we were little kids…and…and now…"**

Kiera stood up and walked over to the redhead and gave her a hug. The blonde half expected Holline to properly start crying, but she didn't. In fact, she gently pushed Kiera off of her and stood up to look out of the window.

"**Pan's out there and she needs someone…I'm gonna go get her," **Holline said, regaining her confidence.

"**What? You can't, it's far too dangerous," **Kiera explained.

"**Holline, that's a bad idea," **Bra said, echoing Kiera's point.

"**She would do the same for any of you two. You may not have the abilities to go out there, but I sure do…even if I put my own life at risk it doesn't matter."**

Bra had tears in her eyes as well and nodded in agreement. Kiera however still didn't agree.

"**You'll get hurt…are you sure you can do it?" **The blonde asked.

"**Like I said…I have to try…plus the fight was moving away from the stadium and that's the only place she'll be," **Holline enquired.

Kiera finally agreed and told Holline that she better be safe for all their sakes.

"**Don't worry, I'll return safe and then we'll all be friends ok…I promise you that."**

The girls hugged each other again and then Holline flew out of the window.

"**Good luck…" **Kiera said as the Red-Head rushed towards the city.

Back outside Uub and Buu were flying over the City whilst keeping an eye on everyone rushing through. They were trying to make sure that no one was left behind and everyone had listened to them and Mr Satan.

The champ was standing outside the City using a system that was broadcasting on all the screens throughout the City.

"**Everybody listen. The City is at risk of damage so if you stay you will be caught in a big battle, please listen and follow either Uub or Buu to the City's exits. Get away from the stadium at all costs!"**

"**Buu, you should go and land over by the exit and make sure everyone gets through ok," **Uub yelled to the Pink fighter,** "I'll do a quick scan through the city to make sure everyone's out."**

"**Okay!" **Buu yelled back.

Uub was about to descend, but could feel the outbreak of huge power happening in the air behind him. He turned to look towards the smoke cloud and could feel Goku's and Vegeta's powers were almost as high as they could go. He was impressed, but he was still worried because it didn't feel like it was going well.

The fight in the air was getting more and more intense by the minute and the two Saiyan warriors were really starting to struggle to maintain a consistent run of control. Wun was able to hold the two of them off quite easily and was swatting them away like flies. Vegeta flew in from the left with a punch, but Wun blocked it with his arm and used the other to punch him away. Goku then flew in from the left, but Wun phased out this time only to reappear above and drill kick the Saiyan back to the ground.

Goku's body dropped down, but Wun wanted to speed up the process. He pulled his arms back and shot a Ki barrage down at them. All the blasts shot straight down. A lot of them collided with Goku and plenty of others crashed into the ground or the stadium. Goku crashed right through one of the stands and the entire western side of the stadium started to collapse in on him. Vegeta watched as Wun continued the barrage, but he realised that there was more than one energy down there. He closed his eyes to sense it out and noticed that it was Pan.

"**Uh…what it she doing? I gotta move this away from the stadium," **Vegeta said to himself.

He needed to stop Wun from attack the stadium, not just because of Pan, but also because Piccolo and Gohan were still inside the stadium's hospital wing. He flew towards Wun and wrapped his arms around his neck and then flew away with him in his grip. He made sure to head towards a building so he could hurt him and make sure he had a reason to stay away.

He crashed right through one of the buildings already damaged by Wun's earlier fight with Noca. He crashed right into one of the top floors and let go of Wun.

"**Come on…let's keep fighting!" **Vegeta called out.

"**With pleasure," **Wun said, laughing as well.

Wun charged towards Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince stuck up a guard and stopped him, but the clash caused a huge shock wave to explode out from them and it blew the entire upper 4 floors off of the building.

Meanwhile Piccolo was rushing through the Stadium, but he could feel the damage happening around him. Luckily the hospital was on the eastern side of the stadium. He burst through the Hospital doors and noticed that Gohan was standing, but looked quite weak.

"**It's about time…how can I help?" **Gohan questioned.

"**You don't need to…I'm here to take you to safety. Your Dad and Vegeta are fighting him and this stadium is starting to collapse," **Piccolo explained.

"**Ok…uh…" **Gohan took a step forward and stumbled, **"My leg still hurts…"**

"**You should have been laying down," **Piccolo told his former student.

"**I knew you were coming…" Gohan replied.**

Piccolo told Gohan to stop talking and hurry up. Piccolo put his arm around Gohan and helped support him and the two then rushed towards the exit and once they were clear they had a clear flight path towards the Hotel.

Back in the west stand, Goku had managed to get up as the collapsing had been stalled. He was then flying up towards the sky so he could see where Vegeta and Wun had got to. Once he could see them fighting through the air above the city, he knew that this fight would need to end as soon as possible.

Goku powered up a lot more and charged towards them. Vegeta was fighting him as hard as he could, but Wun was only blocking the moves showing that he wasn't completely interested. Goku waited for Wun to try and make a move so that he didn't interrupt Vegeta's attack. Goku's time came very quickly as Wun pushed back on Vegeta and was about to attack.

Goku phased out and reappeared above Wun and slammed him down towards the City again. Wun's body crashed through three different buildings before he eventually came to a halt and realised that Goku was back in it.

"**Kakarot…this is difficult…"**

"**I know…no matter what we do…he's equal with us," **Goku said, clenching his fists.

"**He's just like an android…who ever created this thing must be a genius," **Vegeta remarked.

"**I think we need to use very powerful combination of our most powerful attacks, but we need the time to charge them…" **Goku explained.

"**You won't get that chance!" **Wun shot up towards them and slammed the two Saiyans together. The two of them managed to back off after the attack, but that didn't stop Wun from continuing to fight back.

Meanwhile, all the way in West City, two young adult Saiyans were rummaging through loads of draws and cupboards in Bulma's lab.

"**I though you said you knew where it was?!" **Goten, enquired, clearly in a rush.

"**I did…I think the girls borrowed it…Bra must've put it back in here though, she knows what Mom's like…" **Trunks explained.

"**Well, shut up and keep looking, we need that if we're to make our wishes!"** Goten informed his best-friend.

"**Don't you rush me! You're not exactly that helpful!" **Trunks yelled.

"**That's because I don't know where anything is in here!" **Goten shouted back.

"**So, I'm right, you're not helpful."**

Goten glared at Trunks, but continued to frantically search through the draws anyway.

"**At least I know where my things are…" **Goten mumbled to himself.

Trunks turned and glared at his best friend, but knew that he had been harsh. He wouldn't apologise though. It wasn't in his nature.

"_**Try looking in your Mother's office."**_

The voice echoed through their heads and they instantly knew who it was.

"**Huh? Oh, thanks Dende!" **Trunks said.

Holline was trying to fly through the city as sparks were flying from damaged electrical lines and the amount of energy vibrating through the air. She was making sure to keep close to the ground whilst Goku, Vegeta and Wun were flying through the air and fighting.

"_**Uh…this is terrifying…"**_ Holline thought uncomfortably.

She felt so far out of place with all this fighting and terrible power levels. It really wasn't like her to be this confident in a deathly situation. She was sure that something bad would happen to her soon, but that wasn't far from the truth as a huge Ki blast fired towards the ground. It exploded behind her and threw the red haired girl off course a bit. She almost crashed into the ground and had to land to make sure that she could compose herself.

She looked up to see a lot of clashing powers high in the sky and some Ki blasts had managed to go astray. She was starting to get terrified and knew that she had made a bad decision.

"**I gotta carry on…"**

Holline took off and managed to power up to fly quicker towards the stadium. She saw a huge hole in one of the stands and managed to push through to spot the reason that she had gone through the city.

Pan was there, on her knees. She was staring down at the ground and appeared to be crying still. Holline knew she would need comfort, but safety came first. The redhead started to walk through slowly and looked around to see that the stadium was almost completely destroyed. One whole stand had collapse. All three of the big screens were destroyed and there were beams and lighting fixtures falling down. As Holline pushed further in, she could hear the place creaking as if it was a couple of minutes away from completely collapsing.

It didn't help that the few big shock waves coming from the Saiyans and Wun was vibrating the whole of Papaya Island. Pan hadn't moved at all and it seemed like she didn't care about her surroundings. Holline could see that the Saiyan girl was holding something, but she couldn't clearly see what it was.

As she got closer she noticed it was a piece of tattered black cloth and then that was when she finally realised what it was: Noca's Headband.

Holline smiled weakly and started to get teary eyed about it all, but that had to be cut short as she heard a huge creaking sound and something big snapped. She looked up and saw that a very big beam had broken from the upper tiers of the stadium and the whole thing was starting to collapse.

"**PAN MOVE!"**

Pan didn't respond so Holline had to make a very big move. She sprung off her step and fired towards Pan as quickly as she could. She wrapped her arms around the Saiyan girl and managed to move her out of the way as the beam fell with a huge crash.

"**Pan, snap out of it, we need to get out of here!" **Holline explained to the girl.

Pan looked up into Holline's eyes and suddenly started to realise that a lot of bad things were happening around her. She could feel the energy from Goku and Vegeta fighting Wun and she could see all the damage to the stadium.

"**Oh my God! Help me…"**

Holline heard the genuine fear and Pan's voice, but it didn't help her confidence. She felt that if Pan were scared of the situation then she wouldn't be able to deal with it. Holline grabbed Pan's hand and the two of them were about to run to an exit, but more beams and parts of the stand started to fall and blocked their view.

"**We're stuck!" **Holline yelled.

The two of them backed into a safe place. Holline didn't have enough power to try and get them out of the situation and Pan was too distraught to even move.

Up higher in the air, Goku and Vegeta were still flying in to try and attack, but they were still struggling a lot. Goku had been knocked flying towards the ground and crashed in the middle of some random street. Vegeta was shortly behind him and they felt that they really needed to go with their plan to use their finishing attacks to finish the evil fighter.

"**Darn…we need to stall him!" **Goku said.

"**We both need to use our attack…our combined blasts will be strong enough," **Vegeta informed.

"**But someone will need to hold him off," **Goku explained.

As if on cue and massive Ki blast came flying in and crashed into Wun and caused him to drop back quite far.

"**Huh? Who was that?" **Vegeta questioned.

"**Uub!" **Goku yelled his revelation.

"**Goku, I can hold him off…you and Vegeta get your attack ready!" **Uub yelled to his teacher.

"**Alright!" **Goku called out.

"**Come on Kakarot, let's get up into the air," **Vegeta said.

Uub hovered in front of Wun and glared at him.

"**You'll fight me now!" **Uub said to him.

"**Fine, it doesn't matter who I kill next."**

Uub didn't want to allow Wun the time to attack Goku and Vegeta, but he knew that is would be a very tough challenge. Uub shot towards Wun and instantly tried to punch, but the large fighter easily dodged to the side and then dug his fist into Uub's gut. Uub crouched over as Wun lifted up a bit and then slammed his fist down on Uub's back and the Buu reincarnate fell to the ground.

Wun dropped down, landed beside him and stood still. Uub tried to pick himself up off of the ground, but as he did Wun swung his foot forward into the young man's ribs. Uub was lifted up and dropped a few feet away. Wun walked towards him, but Uub moved quickly and phased out. Wun smirked as the fighter did that and he then turned around and stuck an arm out. He was surprisingly very accurate and caught Uub. He then lifted into the air and then slammed Uub back down into the ground.

"**You are far too weak for me," **Wun said.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta had backed into the ideal position and started to power up their energies and attack. Goku moved his arms to his side and put as much power as possible into the attack. Vegeta did the same except he spread his arms out wide. Wun could feel the power and knew that he needed to forget Uub and try and get to the Saiyans.

He slammed Uub down once more and then took off to fly towards the Saiyans.

"**Uh, Vegeta…we're not ready yet…" **Goku said.

The Saiyans were very luck though. This was because a huge Ki bomb flew in from the distance and crashed into the large fighter and he was knocked out of the air. Wun landed on his feet and looked up to see the Namekian fighter hovering there with his hands held in front of him.

"**You two need to hurry that attack!" **Piccolo yelled.

"**We're trying," **Goku yelled back.

Wun powered a Ki blast and threw it towards the green fighter and the blast was very strong. It soared towards Piccolo who was unaware because he had looked towards the Saiyans.

"**Behind you!" **Vegeta informed.

Piccolo turned around for the blast to hit him squarely in the face. It wasn't too effective, but he didn't get time to regain control as Wun appeared behind him and was punched with extreme power and soared towards the city at an immense speed. His body crashed through three different buildings and came to a halt on the road.

Wun turned to face the Saiyan's once more, but was hit from behind again. He looked down to see Uub was standing once more. The big fighter was getting frustrated and turned to face the younger fighter and was intent on attacking him again.

That was until two more Ki blasts flew in and hit him from the other side. He turned again to see Goten and Trunks had returned. Suddenly all four of the fighters shot blasts towards him at the same time. It wasn't very effective, but it was still managing to push him back and stalled him from getting to the two Saiyans.

"**We're nearly there!" **Vegeta yelled.

"**Almost at full power! Are you sure this will work?" **Goku questioned.

"**It better!"**

It took them a few more minutes, but then they felt at full power and it was lucky because Wun had just managed to push the other four fighters away and it was looking dangerous for the Saiyan's again.

"**Now!" **Vegeta called out.

"**KAME HAME!"**

"**FINAL FLASH!"**

"**HAAA!"**

The two of them threw the hands forward and both of their energy waves exploded from them and blazed towards the impossible fighter. Wun had hardly any time to react. The only thing he could do was stick his arms up to block the energy waves. As they shot towards him the sheer amount of energy in them, caused the two blasts to start blending together and swirl towards the opponent.

The blast crashed into Wun's arms and he instantly felt the pressure from them. So much so that he was pushed back towards the ground. He tried to put as much strength as he thought possible into his hands so that he could block the energy, but it felt impossible.

Vegeta and Goku were managing to keep their blasts under full control and because of their experience they were very successful. Wun had neither the experience nor the strength to know how to deal with how much energy these two Saiyans were using. Uub, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks all backed away as they watched the energy overpowering Wun. The large fighter could feel his feet just about starting to touch the floor and he knew this meant trouble.

He tried shooting his own energy blast, but the proximity to the Saiyans' blast just made Wun's own attack have a negative effect on himself. Wun was standing on the ground properly now, but he wasn't stopping there. He could feel the ground easily cracking below his feet and his heels were digging deep down. He was going to be stuck in the ground if he continued much longer.

"**Uh…master…I need something new!" **Wun called out to his master.

"_**There is nothing…you have learned everything you possibly can."**_

"**But…I won't win…I'll fail you…" **Wun explained.

"_**Then you're a failure"**_

"**Please master!"**

There was no response. Whoever Wun's master was, he had completely severed his link to the large fighter. Wun was left to fight on his own. He was left to try and finish this without the guidance from his master.

"**I'm…a failure…"**

Wun shut his eyes and lowered his arms. This allowed the energy wave to completely engulf his body and once this happened the energy exploded sending a shock wave through the air that managed to knock some of the last remaining buildings over and blew a lot of rubble and stuff from the ground through the air. Piccolo and the other three had to hold their arms up to shield their eyes. Goku and Vegeta remained with their hands held in front of them, but they were both breathing quite heavily.

The wind blew all the way around the island and every single person felt it in some capacity. People hiding in buildings could hear the wind pounding against their windows and anyone left outside were almost swept away. The strength of the wind had caused significant damage to any of the loose parts of the Stadium and the whole thing was starting to collapse. Pan and Holline were still in there though and this was just a great danger in itself. Holline tried to get Pan to move, but the girl was being far too stubborn. She just wasn't in there at the moment.

Holline cried out for someone to help and luckily her high pitched screaming was heard by Piccolo, just about. It was lucky he had very good hearing. He took off from where he was and flew all the way over to stadium to get the girls out.

Piccolo swooped down and picked the two of them up and managed to get out of the crumbling stadium before its final collapse. The entire thing was gone within seconds and the Namekian just got away at literally the last second. He landed back where Wun had been defeated and the wind from the attack had just stopped blowing. He put the two girls down and looked up to the Saiyans as they both dropped back to their base powers. The two Saiyans turned to each other and smirked.

"**We had to work together again," **Vegeta remarked, not liking that feeling.

"**But we did it. Wasn't as bad a threat as last time though. Didn't take nearly as long…" **Goku explained, chuckling afterwards.

"**It was almost as dangerous. He was learning our powers seconds after seeing them…" **Vegeta explained.

"**Well, we'll see what happens. He's gone now."**

The two of them looked down to where Wun was last standing and they saw all that remained was a huge crater that was smoking. They saw that six people were on the ground looking up at them. Piccolo, Uub, Goten, Trunks, Holline and Pan were all down there. Piccolo and Uub were standing the furthest away whilst Goten and Trunks were trying to see how Pan and Holline were. Holline was standing whilst Pan was just sitting on the ground clutching onto the black headband.

Goku could feel how upset his granddaughter was feeling and he had to check on her. He landed right in front of the teen and sat cross-legged in front of her.

"**Pan?" **He said her name in a soft, but questioning tone.

"**This…this tournament…it could have gone a lot smoother…if you had just beaten him in the first round!"**

Goku was shocked by the sudden rise in her anger, but he had expected it.

"**You show up after 8 years and expect me to be all happy about it and then you were the first one to let him win and it led all the way here!"**

"**Pan, he was stronger than me…" **Goku tried to explain. Even though it wasn't the whole truth.

"**Then how could you beat that freak then?" **Pan questioned, anger still in her tone.

"**I had Vegeta's help," **Goku answered, but it wasn't enough.

"**But Vegeta couldn't beat him," **Pan said right back.

"**But our combined strength…" **Goku tried to explained further, but Piccolo interrupted.

"**Goku, forget it. Let's just get the Dragon Balls and make the wishes," **The Namekian explained.

"**Huh? Dragon Balls…wishes?" **Pan questioned.

"**Yeah, me and Trunks got 'em. We can wish Noca back!" **Goten replied, enthusiastically.

Pan lightened up when she heard this and was now crying with joy. Holline was quickly told what the Dragon Balls were and then she was just as happy as Pan was. Noca would just be wished back to life. Pan was still upset about the loss, she couldn't forget those emotions, but this was so uplifting for the two girls and probably for the rest of them as well.

"**Let's get the rest of them over here and then make our wish!" **Goku said.

Goten and Trunks cheered as if they were little kids again whilst the emotional teen girls hugged each other. Vegeta had a small smile cross his face whilst Piccolo and Uub were just happy things would return to normal.

Well…maybe…

A man was sitting in the middle of a small lab. He felt just the slightest bit happy, but there was also an immense amount of disappointment.

His greatest fighter had been destroyed with nothing remaining, but he had what he needed.

On a computer screen there was graph that seemed to monitor the strength of his fighter during the battle. It seemed to start off in a very low region, but rose very high up the chart. It appeared to measure his power level after each fight and by the end the power was extremely high.

On another screen there was a list of details about each of the fighters that had fought and it even listed some of their techniques. There were things like: Galick Gun, Masenko, Special Beam Cannon and Kamehameha on the list.

Whoever Wun's master was, there was more to him than that.

"**So, now I have my revenge…and next, I can get right ahead with preparing the next phase. Wun was just the start."**


	13. Chapter 13: Make the Wish

_**Chapter 13: Make the Wish**_

Everything was calm, but nothing was normal. You couldn't look very far without seeing smoke or fire. Almost the entire city was in ruin, but this wasn't exactly new to the people of Earth. All the Z-fighters had made their way back through the city to where their heroes were resting. They were all ready to make their wishes and put everything straight.

As they made their way through they noticed that during the destruction the original World Martial Arts Tournament Arena had been destroyed. Being just outside of the City made it even more of a shame because that means that maybe a Ki blast had gone astray.

"**Aw…well that's a darn shame," **Roshi said as he saw it. He wasn't happy about that.

"**Yeah…a lot of memories there," **Krillin echoed Roshi's sadness.

Goku was quick to get the Dragon Balls from them and lay them down in the ideal spot. The entire group stood back, but all of them were eager. The time for the entire group to rest and celebrate their victory would have to come later. This was a more important matter. Goku looked up to the sky and prepared to make his call.

"**Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!" **Goku yelled out.

The 7 orange orbs began to shine with a bright gold aura before a huge ray of light shot up to the sky. The light began to swirl around through the air before starting to take the form of the dragon. As the shape of the dragon appeared clearly, the light faded away and the huge green dragon was there, ready to hear their wishes.

"**Who dares wake me from my slumber? I shall grant you two wishes! Name them quickly!" **Shenron called out, like he usually did.

Goku looked to his friends, as they were all sure of what the first wish should be. The Saiyan looked over to his granddaughter and saw that she wore a look of anticipation and hope. Goku didn't want that hope to fade. He had to ensure that she got what she wanted from this. At least she would be happy.

"**Shenron! We want you to bring Noca back to life!" **Goku shouted his command.

Shenron looked down on the Saiyan with his normal glare. Those red eyes shone deep into the Z-fighters souls and any of them that had seen the Dragon many times before, knew the feeling all too well. But that didn't mean they were used to it.

Shenron's eyes flashed and he seemed to make a groaning sound. Gohan looked to his father to see what his response was. Goku had a worried look on his face though.

"**Dad, what is it?" **Gohan asked.

"**Huh? Oh…nothing…just…"**

He quickly turned to look at Pan and noticed she was too engrossed in the view of the Dragon to notice what her grandfather was talking about.

"**It's just…I have my concerns…"**

Gohan was about to question him, but Shenron interrupted.

"**Your wish…" **The Dragon started.

All of them stepped forward in anticipation. Why did Shenron have to be so intense? What was he up to?

"**I am afraid that your wish cannot be granted!"**

That was all it took for it to feel like someone had taken a huge knife and stabbed it through the hearts of every one of the Z-fighters. Never had the Dragon refused to revive someone who was killed unnaturally.

Pan didn't know how to react. She dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands. She wanted to believe that the dragon was just playing a joke on them, but how likely was that? He wouldn't have the concept of jokes…he was a dragon whose sole purpose was to grant wishes to the being that collected all seven of the mystical Dragon Balls.

"**No…please…no," **Pan muttered into he hands.

Goku crossed his arms and looked ahead.

"_**I should've known. There was always something strange about him,"**_ Goku thought disappointedly.

"**Try again, Dragon!" **Vegeta yelled back to the mighty Green Dragon.

"**I cannot grant the wish! It is not within my power to bring the one you call Noca back from the dead!"**

"**Why?!" **Pan questioned.

"**Because his life answers to a higher power," **The Dragon replied.

"**What does that mean?!" **Vegeta asked, angrily.

"**I do not know, but this is what I am told!" **The Dragon answered.

"**Who told you?!" **Vegeta continued with yet another question.

"**I cannot say…" **The Dragon replied.

"**Why?!" **Pan questioned, this time.

"**Because I do not know!" **Shenron replied, getting frustrated.

"**Is there anything you do know!?" **Pan asked in a very violent tone, but Goku had lost his patience.

"**Stop arguing with him!"**

Everyone turned to look at Goku in shock. It was a surprising outburst that would only come from Goku if he were in a life or death situation, but this wasn't one of those. Well, in a way it was. Pan turned to face her grandfather and she was furious.

"**So that's it, is it?! You're just gonna try once and when he says he can't do it you just give up! This is Noca's life we're talking about!" **Pan shouted at her Grandfather.

"**I haven't tried every option Pan! Just calm down and relax!" **Goku yelled back, finding the whole situation frustrating.

Pan stood away from her grandfather and tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly forced them to stop and looked away from the man. Her friends went over to comfort her and she accepted the comfort from them, but she was still very annoyed and upset.

"**Dad, what are you gonna do?" **Gohan asked.

"**I'm not sure yet...I…hm…" **The Saiyan pondered the situation for a bit, and then he thought of something, **"HEY DENDE!"**

Everyone jumped in shock as Goku shouted out the call to the guardian of Earth.

"**Oh…hello Goku…what's the problem?" **The Guardian asked.

"**You'd be the one to help me…Did anyone other than Noca die during this tournament, for example anyone killed during the City attack?" **Goku questioned.

"**Uh…well…let me just check…" **Dende said.

It took a few moments for Dende to check if every life was still on Earth.

"**Yep. Everyone is alive…except for Noca of course. No one else was killed."**

"**Well that's great, just had to make sure,"** Goku responded. Vegeta wasn't sure about what was happening now though.

"**What help was that to our predicament, Kakarot?" **He questioned.

"**I'll get to that soon…Hey Shenron, can you repair all the damage caused to this city please?" **Goku asked the Dragon.

"**That wish will be granted!"**

Shenron's red eyes shone bright once more and suddenly a lot of energy rose around the city and rebuilt it as well as it had been before. The Z-fighters were thankful to Shenron for granting that wish, but they still had a last one.

That was when they heard a voice approaching them.

"**Hey! Wait!"**

It was the announcer.

"**Oh…hey there, what is it?" **Goku enquired.

"**As you can see…my beautiful new stadium has been completely destroyed and due to it not actually appearing in the City itself I don't think the…uh Dragon…guy…couldn't repair it, but if you request it to be rebuilt…" **The announcer explained, hoping that he could get his bright, shiny new stadium rebuilt.

"**Let me ask you something," **Master Roshi stepped forward,** "The old stadium doesn't count as part of the city does it?"**

"**Uh…that old thing? No it doesn't…" **The Announcer replied.

"**Ok…" **Roshi responded, with a nod. He then turned to the Dragon and broke into a yell,** "SHENRON! I want you to rebuild the old tournament stadium exactly how it was before the damage!"**

"**Master! What are you doing?!" **Goku enquired.

"**What about my stadium?!" **The Announcer questioned, feeling very sad about it.

"**Your wish has been granted!"**

Shenron's eyes shone bright again and far away, just outside of the City, the old tournament stadium miraculously returned to the way it was before.

"**But…but…but…my…stadium…"**

"**THAT THING WAS AN EYESORE! What happened to the good old days when the tournament was small and intimate!? We have a lot of fond memories there!" **Roshi yelled at the Announcer.

The announcer was almost in tears over this.

"**But my stadium…it was beautiful…"**

"**Hey, you can just rebuild it," **Goku suggested.

Suddenly Shenron's booming voice echoed through their heads one last time.

"**Your two wishes have been granted! Farewell! For now!"**

Suddenly the light shot, back down into the balls and they rose up into sky before shooting in all sorts of directions around the world. They would be scattered once more for a whole year. The Z-fighters all walked away from the crying announcer and went back to the hotel so that they could figure out a way to sort their predicament.

When they returned to the hotel the whole group sat in the dining room to all think about why it would be impossible for Noca to be brought back by a wish.

"**So…what do we do…Planet Namek?" **Krillin wondered.

"**No…I don't think that would help…" **Goku replied.

"**But their dragon is a lot stronger…" **Gohan explained.

"**It's not just the strength of the Dragon…" **Goku started,** "it's something else…it's…"**

"**It's his power isn't it?" **Pan questioned, following on from what Goku was saying.

Goku turned to face his granddaughter and noticed that here voice was somewhat calmer, but she still had a very distressed look. Well, of course she would.

"**I think so. I was tracking Noca for almost half a year before he made it to you guys and he was so powerful, it was almost unbelievable, but I think that has something to do with it. Especially if I was the only one who could sense his energy at that point…"** Goku explained to the group.

He looked to Pan again after finishing. It was a look that told her that Goku knew she had felt the power those times as well. She didn't want to bring it up, but she didn't need to. Goku already knew.

"**I think there's only one option…" **Goku said as he remained deep in thought.

"**What is it?" **Gohan asked. Goku suddenly dropped from thought and looked up at his son.

"**I guess I go to the Supreme Kai and ask him really nicely to give Noca some life energy."**

Everyone in the room dropped their heads into their hands. That was probably the worst idea that Goku had ever had, but Goku had a plan. It wasn't one that his family and friends would necessarily agree with, but it was what he felt was the right thing to do, for Pan's sake.

"**It's worth a shot…" **Goku said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"**My God…you're serious?" **Vegeta questioned, not wanting to believe it.

"**Of course I am, Vegeta. I just pop there and I'll be back as soon as I can, but you'll have to be very patient," **Goku explained.

"**Wait…" **Pan stood up and walked across the room to her grandfather. She stood in front of him and stared into his eyes.** "You mean…you're gonna go all the way to Other World…to find a way to bring Noca back?"**

"**Of course I would, Pan. I would do anything for you, and this is certainly something very important. So, I will do whatever I can to ensure that you are happy."**

Pan's eyes started to fill with tears again, but she tried her hardest to hold them back and ran into Goku's arms to give him the hug that she had waited 8 years for. Goku took the embrace knowing that it was something Pan sorely needed. He could feel all of her anger flood away, but there was still so much sadness there. That was the reason he knew she would have to wait for the truth. She would one day find out what Goku's plan was, but like the rest of them…she wouldn't like it either.

Goku let go of Pan and walked away from them all.

"**Just so you know…as soon as Noca was killed…I made this plan," **Goku explained.

"**What?" **Gohan questioned.

"**Yeah…I knew the Dragon Balls would fail…but I really thought Noca would win, but that wasn't to be…this plan would definitely work."**

"**What plan?!" **Vegeta asked.

"**You'll know soon enough Vegeta, but don't worry. We'll get our rematch someday, old friend…"**

Goku held his hand out for Vegeta and the Saiyan prince reluctantly took a hold of it and shook. He could feel something in Goku, something that was saying…goodbye…for good, but this was just his next adventure.

"**Chi-Chi…I love you so much…but don't worry…you'll be fine whilst I'm gone…doesn't mean I don't miss you whenever I leave though."**

"**Oh, Goku," **She threw her arms around her husband and planted a kiss on his lips.

Goku then turned to his sons and remarked that he was very proud of them and knew that if they continued to train then they would still end up as very strong fighters. The Saiyan turned to his student and told the Majin Buu reincarnate that he had successfully made it all the way through Goku's training and there was nothing more that he could be taught. Uub took the praise from Goku and bowed to his master.

The Saiyan turned to all the other and told them that he had made so many friends over the years and he was truly astounded by how much love and respect they harboured towards him. Pan was the last person he would turn to.

"**Pan, your life will be fine soon enough. You will be happy once again."**

Pan nodded and let the tears run down her cheeks. Even she could feel the sense of a final goodbye, but maybe Goku was just being cautious in case something happened to him in Other World.

"**Goodbye Grandpa…I love you…"**

Goku smirked and stood up. He walked away from them all and waved his final goodbye before putting two fingers to his head and vanishing.

Everyone looked down in sadness before returning to just relaxing. All they could do now was wait for Goku to return with Noca, however he managed to resurrect him…

Pan didn't know how to react. She wiped her tears away and went to her mother for comfort. Kiera and Bra looked at each other before relaxing on the sofa. Vegeta walked off to the Hotel's GR. The rest of them just did whatever they thought necessary. They tried to return to normal everyday actions, but it felt far too strange.

Everyone sat in silence. No one wanted to speak, they didn't dare. Somehow they thought they would accidently say the wrong thing and upset someone so they just remained silent.

"**Uh…I think I'm gonna return to my village…it's actually been a very long time…" **Uub said, breaking the silence.

"**Buu want go too," **The fat pink fighter said, standing and looking towards the young man.

"**Huh? Why?" **Uub questioned.

"**Buu get good feeling…Buu know you, Buu like you."**

Uub stared at Buu for a second and tried to get a sense on him. They were so different, yet so similar. He couldn't explain it. Whilst he knew that they were both parts of what made up the lethal Majin Buu, right now they were Uub and Mr Buu. The young adult liked being around this friendly pink blob and knew that the more time they were together, the more they would feel complete. Uub smirked and then looked to Piccolo and nodded in farewell.

"**Ok then, Buu…let's go."**

"**Goodbye Uub. You're welcome to visit anytime you feel necessary, especially if you want to spar," **Gohan said to the man, shaking his hand.

"**Thank you. You guys are all so nice. It was great to have met you all."**

The average height fighter with the black Mohawk and the pink, fat fighter both left together and flew off in the direction of Uub's village. It was strange to see them go, but after all, the only reason Uub was even there was because of the tournament, so of course he was going to return home.

Piccolo was the next to leave, saying he would return to the Lookout. Stating that Mr Popo and Dende would be missing him. Once he left the others all decided to head back to Capsule Corp. They would all be more comfortable away from Papaya Island right now.

It felt far too weird trying to return to normal life. None of them really felt comfortable at all at the moment. So what difference was Capsule Corp. going to make. As they were preparing to leave, the girls all went back to the bedroom to get their things.

They packed up in silence because none of them really knew how to talk to Pan right now, but they couldn't bear not talking to each other. Things were beginning to feel far too awkward and they knew that the more they avoided talking, then the more it might affect them.

Bra, remembering how Pan was feeling when Goku first left and how the blue haired girl was there to comfort her, knew she had to ease in with normal conversation. So she decided to take the lead.

"**Uh…so…we've got the summer now, do you have any plans, Kiera?" **Bra questioned. It still felt far to weird making conversation.

"**Well, I think I'm going to visit my dad up North. My brother moved to live with him a couple of months ago so…I guess I should visit," **Kiera responded.

"**Sounds alright. I guess I was just gonna hang out at home," **Bra said, but a very quick response came from Pan, surprisingly.

"**Or with Kareshi."**

The only good thing was that Pan had the hint of a little laugh at the end of her sentence. At least she was feeling better now. But she had to try, she couldn't just mope around waiting for Goku to return, she needed to get on with her life.

Bra was going to say something about this, but decided that best to stray from that topic. She instead decided to move onto a matter that was surely worrying the red-haired girl that was in the room with them.

"**Holline, we haven't figured out who you're going to stay with yet!" **Bra said, realising they had completely forgotten about that.

"**Oh, that's fine…I think I should go back to #17," **Holline said, looking fairly upset about the matter.

"**Nonsense, you made a promise remember?" **Kiera stood up and said in a very stern tone.

Holline turned to face the blonde girl and smiled weakly. She did make a promise, but she was mainly going to stay so that she could see her best friend regularly again.

"**I'm sorry, but…" **Holline started, only to be interrupted by a semi-outburst from Pan.

"**Holline, don't argue with us. You have to stay. We were just starting to get to know each other and we're all in the same position. We have all lost a great friend and we should stick together, ok?" **

Holline looked to the raven-haired teen and nodded. She was right. They may not know each other that well, but they will and they all share something in common. They all lost Noca and they all loved him as a great friend. Or more than a friend in Pan's case.

"**Ok, but who do I stay with?" **Holline questioned, looking around.

"**My brother moved out completely last month, so you can stay with me and my family," **Bra suggested.

"**Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me," **Holline said.

The four girls agreed that they would try and be friends for a very long time and would prepare for Noca's return.

"**So, Bra, about you and Kareshi," **Pan started, with another little laugh in there.

"**Oh, shut up, Pan. Yeah, I might spend some time with him, but you guys are my friends…" **Bra responded.

Pan smirked at her best friend and muttered a whatever. Kiera giggled as well, remembering just how childish Bra would act when she was around Kareshi. Even when they started dating properly, Bra still didn't change.

Things seemed to be returning to an area of normality for the girls, but there would be so much difference once they returned to their normal routines. The girls would truly feel the change then.

But Noca would be home soon…hopefully…


	14. Chapter 14: The Other World

_**Chapter 14: The Other World**_

Yellow clouds were floating high in the sky and lots of high-pitched voices could be heard. A better look showed that there was a huge queue of what appeared to be mini ghosts running all the way to a big building. Along the line, there appeared to be skinny men wearing shirts and ties. Well, from far away they look like men, but upon closer inspection, they seemed to have horns and their skin colours were either blue or red.

Where was this strange place?

"**Hello and welcome to the Other World…wait…what is your name?"** A small blue ogre said as he approached the teen Saiyan with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"**I'm Noca…where am I?" **The Saiyan questioned. He was really disoriented right now.

"**Well, you are in the Other World. You died on Earth so you came here and you have your body, so we're going to send you to the front of the line,"** The Ogre explained, seeming far too friendly.

"**I'm…I'm really dead? It really feels like a dream," **Noca said, looking at himself with a questioning expression.

"**It will for a bit, but then things will come back to you. If you'd like to follow me," **The Ogre said, walking away.

Noca stepped away from the little ghost things and followed the blue ogre. Noca was a lot taller than him and this felt strange because this guy seemed to be an authority figure up here, wherever here really was.

"**So…what are these things?" **Noca asked, apparently loud enough to be heard.

"**Excuse me I'm a person!"** One of the little ghosts piped up.

"**Uh…are you?" **Noca questioned, wide-eyed.

"**Some of them can be quite angry…those are souls," **The Ogre answered.

"**Souls?"**

"**Yep. They are on their way to see where they go. Some will go to the Underworld and some will go to the Other World…usually referred to as Heaven by the people of Earth," **The Ogre explained further.

"**Ok…so where am I going? I hope it's not the Underworld?" **Noca said, he tried to be light hearted, but being dead wasn't a great thing.

"**You have kept your body and you are also a fighter. That means you have the highest honour. King Yemma will tell you more. If you'd like to head inside the Check-in station and approach the desk. And we hope you enjoy your stay in Other World."**

Noca stared at the little ogre in confusion. What a strange thing to say to someone. Noca ignored it as the blue ogre motioned for him to continue. Noca, remembering that it's best to be polite to people that help you, especially when they're polite to you, turned to face the ogre once more.

"**Uh…what's your name?" **Noca asked.

"**Oh, that isn't important," **The Ogre waved off.

"**No, I'd like to know your name," **Noca pressed.

"**Well, they call me Mao," **The Ogre revealed.

"**Mao? Well it's nice to meet you. You're quite helpful," **Noca said.

"**Why, thank you, but that is the meaning of us Ogres. It is our purpose in life to assist you in the next life any way we can."**

Noca smiled weakly at Mao and then went into the Check-in station, but he wasn't anticipating it. He was very worried about what he would be told. He already didn't want to believe he was actually dead. There was so much he hadn't done.

As Noca walked in through the door he could hear many people complaining about this person getting to cut in line. Noca didn't have a clue and he was actually terrified of who this King Yemma would be.

As he walked in, he noticed the huge desk situated in the middle of the room and a huge ogre sat behind the desk. Noca could only assume that this massive, red-ish skinned, bearded ogre was King Yemma.

"**You will be comfortable in Other World…Next!" **King Yemma yelled, stamping on a piece of paper.

"**King Yemma sir, we have someone here who still has their body," **An Ogre said.

"**Hm…according to this list, only one person will arrive with their body…so you must be Noca. Legally known as Noca Brief…no record of a previous last name, but you appear to be a part of the Saiyan family known as the Kayu family. Your Great-Grandfather was the fifth person in your family to carry the name Kayu. You're not the first Saiyan I've had, but not many of you get to go to Grand Kai's planet. Only one before you has managed that." **King Yemma explained.

"**Goku?" **Noca questioned.

"**Do not interrupt King Yemma!" **An Ogre yelled.

"**Oh…sorry…" **Noca said, not realising he had made some sort of mistake.

The King started to look through his books for some reason, but Noca didn't have a clue as to what his reasoning behind this was.

"**So, you are entitled to take the plane to Grand Kai's world, but apparently here it says you have three family members who are in Other World, but have partially retained their bodies. These souls get none of the body, but your family have."**

"**If you don't mind me asking…who are they?" **Noca asked, hoping to hear one name.

"**Cilu, or Cilu III, and Daisy. Those are your grandparents…and…Emna…" **King Yemma revealed to the boy.

Noca looked up and instantly his composure changed.

"**My mother? She kept her body?" **The boy questioned.

"**Yep, she never committed anything close to a single broken rule. Cilu is there because of how he made up for his past "sins", as you call them on Earth. Plus he never worked for Freeza. Kayu V however…he is in the underworld," **King Yemma explained.

Noca didn't know how to respond, but gathering that he had worked for the Saiyan army and had most probably killed many beings he definitely hadn't been able to make up for any broken rules in his life. The King informed him that the next plane to Grand Kai's planet would be leaving in 20 minutes and he then motioned for the boy to follow the ogre waiting by the door. Noca thanked King Yemma for giving him some knowledge of where his family ended up.

Noca began to walk towards the door, but as he reached the door a being suddenly appeared in front of the desk, shocking the King.

"**Ah! Oh my…it's you Supreme Kai!" **King Yemma exclaimed in glee.

"**Hello there King Yemma, you are doing a fantastic job down here, but I'd like Noca to come with me," **The Supreme Kai told the King.

"**Huh? What's going on?" **Noca asked.

"**Oh it is such a pleasure to finally meet you face-to-face my lord Supreme Kai!" **The King said in his most flattering tone.

"**Please, don't praise me. I'm just here doing my job ok. This isn't Noca's time, so I would like to take it from here. But don't get me wrong; you are doing a fantastic job here. I like the desk by the way," **Supreme Kai said as he walked over to Noca. The King seemed to get very giddy with that.

"**Oh my! Thank You Supreme Kai. It's made from the finest Mahogany around!" **King Yemma told him.

"**I like it, come on Noca, put your arm on my shoulder," **The Supreme Kai instructed.

Noca did as he was told and gingerly placed his hand on the Supreme Kai's shoulder. He didn't know what was going on and was terribly confused. He knew he was supposed to be dead and going to Grand Kai's Planet, but now some other one calling himself the Supreme Kai was saying that it wasn't Noca's time and was taking him to another place.

"**Keep your hand on me."**

The two instantly disappeared shocking all of the little ogres or souls that witnessed it. A lot of them felt very privileged to have just met the Supreme Kai.

"**He liked my Mahogany desk," **The King was sat there beaming with pride.

Meanwhile on a very small, round planet with just a couple of small possessions, a little Kai and his pet monkey were taking a nap outside. They were quite unlucky as someone was on their way to disturb their nap. King Kai's antennae began to twitch as his senses could pick something up.

He opened his eyes to see a man with outrageous spiky black hair standing over him with a goofy smile on his face.

"**Hey King Kai! Bubbles!" **Goku greeted, shocking the Kai out of his seat.

"**Ah Goku! I was taking a nap!" **King Kai yelled at the Saiyan.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry King Kai…I thought this was the easiest place to get to…"** He said, shrugging his shoulders. King Kai really wasn't happy about this, but he knew a way to get back at Goku.

"**Well, you could've knocked first…speaking of which, I have a new one…knock, knock!" **King Kai swung around and said.

"**Oh, come on King Kai, I'm busy," **Goku said as he put his fingers to his forehead, but King Kai wasn't about to be shunned.

"**Knock, knock."**

"**I've really gotta go…"**

"**Knock, Knock!"**

Goku flinched after that last one. He sighed and decided he just had to go along with it.

"**Who's there?" **He asked.

"**Etch," **The King couldn't stop sniggering before he even told the joke, but Goku just didn't care.

"**Etch who?" **Goku asked.

"**Bless you! HAHAHA!" **The King was laughing far too loudly at his poor joke and even Bubbles sighed.

Goku just stared blankly, which got a very disappointed response from King Kai. Even Bubbles didn't respond.

"**I've been saving that one for a long time!" **He said, proud of himself.

"**Sorry, King Kai…but this is very important…I need to find Noca and I couldn't sense his energy from Earth, but I can now…there he is!" **Goku put his fingers to his head once more and focussed his energy, but before he left he had one more thing to do. **"Oh…can you tell Pan that I've found him?"**

"**Sure Goku, but I will have a good joke for you next time!" **King Kai revealed.

Goku smiled at King Kai as he waved and vanished into thin air.

"**Poor Goku…can't appreciate a good joke."**

It took less than a second from when they left King Yemma and his employees, but there was so much difference in the two locations. Noca had never in his life, travelled by teleporting before, but he and the Supreme Kai just teleported from King Yemma's Check-in station and they were in this magnificent scenic location.

Noca couldn't stand straight for a couple of seconds whilst he adjusted to the teleportation, but once he recovered, he could take in the scenery. It was truly amazing. The grass was a brilliant shade of green and swayed lightly as a soft warm breeze wandered through the air.

The water was a magnificent bright blue and crystal clear. The sky was a light shade of lilac and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. As Noca inspected the sky some more, he noticed the outlines of several small moons. Noca looked to the Supreme Kai who just smirked and took a seat on a rock.

They young Saiyan continued to take a couple more looks around the place and rose up to get an aerial view but it just seemed like the place was never-ending, it was amazing.

"**Where am I?" **Noca asked, all of this was just far too confusing to keep up with.

"**You are on the Sacred World of the Kai's. You are lucky, not many people have come here in the past," **The Supreme Kai explained.

"**King Yemma…he called you Supreme Kai?" **Noca questioned.The Kai nodded, he knew Noca would have questions and he was willing to answer them.** "What is a Kai?"**

"**The Kai race is one of the oldest living races in the Universe, we watch over everything. There are many levels of Kai."**

The Supreme Kai went on to explain the amount of Kai that were still living and what their duties were. He also mentioned that there had been many other Supreme Kai and Grand Kai in the past, but they had exceptionally long life spans.

Noca didn't reject any of the new information and was very understanding about all of it. He was about to ask another question, but was unfortunately interrupted by the angered voice of what sounded like a very old person.

"**Who is that kid?! This is a sacred planet!" **The Elder Kai exclaimed upon seeing the boy. Noca flinched at the sight of the wrinkled old being.

"**Elder, this is Noca…the Saiyan…"**

"**Well, what's he doing here?" **The Elder questioned, loudly. The Supreme Kai just sighed.

"**Sorry about him…he's very old…I don't even know why he bothers to carry on,"** The Supreme Kai whispered to Noca.

"**I heard that! You can't just bring random people or Saiyans here. It upsets the balance…they'll start to think they can drop in whenever they want…" **The Elder yelled some more.

Suddenly, someone else appeared out of nowhere and surprised both Kai and the teen Saiyan. The most surprised was the Elder though. He jumped due to the shock and fell to the ground.

"**See what I mean!?"**

"**Oops…sorry old Kai…" **Goku said, with a chuckle.

"**That's Elder Kai!" The Elder screeched back.**

"**Oh…sorry…"**

"**Goku, what are you doing in Other World? You don't have a Halo so you're not dead…" **The Supreme Kai said.

"**I know. I used instant transmission," **Goku explained.

"**Stupid trick…those lazy Yardrat," **The Elder mumbled.

"**So, what are you doing here?" **The Supreme Kai asked.

"**I came here to get Noca…I'm gonna take him back to Earth," **Goku answered.

"**Really?!" **Noca questioned.

"**Goku, you know you cannot take a dead person back to Earth unless you have a valid reason, and then it's only temporary,"** The Supreme Kai explained.

"**I know that, but I didn't mean right now. I'm gonna figure out a way to bring him back to life first," **Goku explained.

"**What about the Dragon Balls?" **Supreme Kai asked.

Goku gave the Supreme Kai a look that seemed to say, "you know that won't work." The Kai nodded and accepted it without questioning further. After all, the two of them both knew something was strange about Noca. Neither of them could explain it, but by bringing him back to life it could soon become clearer.

"**The Dragon Balls didn't work?" **Noca questioned.

"**Uh…yeah…they didn't…Shenron must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed…"**

Goku was clearly lying. Noca could tell, but he knew that Goku would tell him the truth if he had a full reason as to why it failed. It was then that Noca remembered something else he could do right now. Goku was alive and had just come from the tournament.

"**How did you beat Wun?! And…how's Pan?!" **Noca asked.

"**Uh…Vegeta and I teamed up to take him on and used a very strong Ki attack to beat him and…she misses you…she was finding it very hard…"**

Noca looked down and started to feel sorry for everything that happened. He really didn't believe that it was his own fault that he died, but that didn't change the amount of anger her felt towards himself.

"**She will be so happy when you go back home, but first…I don't want to waste this time we have," **Goku explained.

"**What do you mean?" **Noca asked.

"**You wanted to train with me…now we can train," **Goku revealed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"**Really?" **Noca questioned, feeling rather excited.

"**Yep. You need to learn how to control your Saiyan abilities and what better way to do that than training with the master himself, plus I need time to figure out a way to resurrect you."**

Goku smiled that classic Son smile and Noca felt reassured about his future. There was always something special about Goku. He could always make people feel better about themselves.

"_**Goku, you know there is only one way you can bring him back to life now and Elder Kai has already done it,"**_ The Kai said telepathically.

"_**I know, but I am willing to do it, no matter what any of the consequences are,"**_ Goku replied.

The two looked at each other and the Kai realised that Goku knew full well what he was doing.

"**Right. We better start training, but first…I need something to eat!"**

Noca laughed at Goku and the two Saiyans turned to face the Kais hoping for them to provide them with food. The Kais looked to each other and sighed. They would need to deal with two hungry Saiyans. Not their speciality, but they would find a way to deal with them.

Whilst the Saiyans are eating the Kai turn to each other and have a few words to say.

"**He looks familiar…" **The Elder stated.

"**Yes. There is a strong resemblance between them," **The Supreme Kai revealed.

"**You were right then…I feel it too…he will be truly powerful one day…"** The Elder continued.

Both of them nodded and returned their gaze to the two Saiyans who were just lying back after finishing their meals. They would get some much-needed rest before getting on with their training.

Down on Earth, a small family finally returned to their home and were just settling down. They spent most of the evening at Capsule Corp. but decided they best get back to their own home. Videl went to the living room to relax, whilst Gohan was trying to get back into perfect shape again. He was still feeling some of the effects of his injuries, but after using the healing tanks for a couple of hours at Capsule Corp. he was almost completely healed now.

Pan dragged herself upstairs and just dropped onto her bed. She couldn't be bothered with doing anything else. She still hadn't got over everything she had seen those past few days and she had lost a lot. Dealing with it wouldn't be easy, even though she had tried to make it seem like she was feeling better when with her friends.

The teen girl was still holding onto the black headband and couldn't bring herself to let go of it…she didn't know if she would ever see the boy again, but she couldn't lose faith in her grandfather. He would be up to the task of bringing the Saiyan teen back to Earth safe and sound.

Once he was back, Pan would finally be able to truly express her feelings towards the boy.

She was just starting to drift to sleep when suddenly…

"_**Hey Pan…knock, knock…"**_

The voice echoed through Pan's head and forced her to sit up in her bed.

"**Huh? Who are you?" **Pan questioned. The Voice sniggered and then continued.

"_**You're meant to say, who's there?"**_

"**Uh…who's there?" **Pan asked, hesitantly.

"_**Nana"**_

"**Nana who?" **Pan asked.

"_**Nana your business! Hahaha!"**_

Pan closed her eyes and shook her head at such a terrible joke.

"**Is that you King Kai? I'm really not in the mood…" **Pan responded, turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

"_**Well, then I guess you're not interested in knowing that Goku has been here."**_

"**My grandpa is there?! Has he found Noca?! When is he coming back?!" **Pan was sitting up on her bed now and for some reason was looking up to the ceiling.

"_**Hey, hey, slow down! Goku isn't here right now, but I think he has found Noca…he told me to let you know."**_

**Pan: Oh my god! Thank you King Kai! Thank You! Thank You!**

Pan was getting so excited, she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up too much, but she couldn't help it.

"_**Calm down, don't get too excited. We never know how long it will take Goku to bring the boy back to the Earth, he first needs to resurrect him."**_

Pan's expression changed again and she was looking down to her bed feeling very confused and upset. King Kai could tell that she had got upset and realised he may have made a mistake.

"_**But…uh…don't worry. This is Goku we are talking about. He always finds a way."**_

"**I guess, thanks King Kai."**

The wannabe Comedian Kai said a goodbye to the Saiyan girl as she fell back, flat onto her bed and run over everything she had just discovered. She would see Noca again. She didn't know when, but it was likely she would see him alive once more. She couldn't have been happier, but she was still concerned about whether or not Goku had a plan. It could take a couple of years for him to bring Noca back.

She turned in her bed to face the window, looking out contemplating her future. Contemplating the future that she hoped to share with Noca. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Things would return to normal…someday…


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Far, far away from planet Earth, there was a Sanctuary of sorts located in what seemed to be deserted space. It was only small, but the system where it was located was huge. There were a lot of huge rocks that served as the only landmass near. Not a single Planet was located in this system, but there was a star at the centre.

Deep in the sanctuary was a very dark place that any passers-by fear, but if you looked through all the rocks and wreckage around the Sanctuary, you could probably spot some parts of spaceships. Whatever lived here, didn't want to be disturbed and visitors were clearly not welcome.

Through the halls of the Sanctuary, rushing footsteps could be heard. Whatever was going on it was either something exciting or someone was in trouble. The figure that was running through the halls had very short black spiky hair with red highlights of sorts. His eyes were also red. His skin was very pale and he had what looked like red lines tattooed on his face, but upon closer inspection it looked more like they were cut into his face.

This man was likely an alien and this was further proven by the fact that he was wearing what strongly resembled Saiyan Armour, although it was very old and had painted lines on it similar to the lines on this beings face. He wore black underneath the armour.

As the man entered a large open room he stood into the space where the only light in the room was shining. He looked towards the shadows where only the feet of three other people could be seen, but one of them appeared to be sitting down.

"**What is it Tenura?" **One of the people said. This man spoke with quite a rugged voice and it was slightly deepened.

"**I have returned from Terra sir. They call it Earth there…" **The one known as Tenura responded.

Tenura's voice was very close to that of Burter's from the Ginyu Force. It was slightly high in pitch and had that scratchiness similar to Vegeta's.

"**That doesn't matter. Were you successful? It took you a while,"** The same voice from before continued.

**Yes, sir. I completed the mission at least 10 months ago. Travel problems, sir." **Tenura continued, **"You know how hard it is to enter the Domain of Bure…" **

"**You dare speak that name?!" That name no longer serves a purpose!" **The one sitting down exclaimed. This man had a very deep voice, almost demonic and it definitely gave the impression of fear. This was further amplified by his clear anger at the mention of their location's true name.

"**I'm so sorry master, it won't happen again," **Tenura said.

The man who had been sitting down was now standing and this had caused the other two to step away and now they were visible in the light as well.

One of them appeared to look the most human. He had hair that was similar to Vegeta's in shape, but it was shorter and straighter. The other man was clearly not human or Saiyan on anything similar. Whilst he was a humanoid being, he had a strange blue skin colour that appeared to have a silvery texture to it. He had purely black eyes and he was bald. He had a very strong build and was the tallest of all of them. He didn't wear an Armour like the others, he was topless which would show numerous battle scars on his back and chest. He didn't look like a talker.

"**You know not to anger our master! He gave you sanctuary when no one else would!" **The first man said once again.

"**I apologise Sir, my lord…"**

The other man sat back in his chair and completely disappeared into the shadows once more.

"**Did you make sure to exterminate them all?" **He questioned, once returned to his seat. His demonic voice striking fear into Tenura.

"**I blew up the building with two lives inside…both of them are dead…I wish I could have stayed longer. The Saiyan Prince is on that planet also…I'd like to have my revenge," **Tenura explained, but the first man cut in with a response.

"**Your only mission was to destroy what remained of that disgraceful bloodline."**

"**I know it was, but…I…"**

The first man silenced Tenura by making a signal with his hands.

"**MEN…" **The demonic voiced man stated, grabbing their attention,** "I sense something…on Terra…something that I can't say I like…"**

"**What is it my lord?" **The first man questioned.

"**The boy…he is still alive…" **The demon voiced man responded.

(THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE TOURNAMENT)

"**Not possible…he was in the building when I blasted it…I'm sure of it…" Tenura exclaimed.**

"**Did you make sure!?" **Demon man asked.

"**I didn't need to," **Tenura replied, but that wasn't the right answer.

"**You have failed me! I ask you to exterminate any remnants and YOU FAILED!"**

The man stood up once more and Tenura flinched, but the first man quickly moved in front of him. He turned and backhanded Tenura around the face. The strange being dropped to the ground clutching his face, but quickly returned to his feet, backing away from the others in the process.

"**You dare question our Master's sight. He can see through the entire universe. If he says you failed, then you failed!" **The first man yelled.This man then turned to his master again and this time his entire demeanour had changed.** "My lord…he won't fail you again…if he does, I will personally take care of him myself."**

The demon one sat down once more and sighed.

"**Fine…but I am tired of waiting…if I had the power myself…I would end them all…but I have not yet recovered."**

"**You better hurry it up, Tenura. We are losing patience with you. Make sure you kill them this time," The first man ordered, turning around and facing Tenura again, "There can't be a single bit of Kayu's blood on that planet, unless it's soaking into the dirt! Do you understand?!"**

"**Yes, sir…" **Tenura answered.

"**Then go!"**

Tenura ran off down the hall and towards a small spaceship. He boarded it and shot off towards his destination.

The little ship was leaving the sanctuary and the dead space to blast off on the long journey back to Earth or Terra as they called it.

"**I am ever closer to being safe in this universe…I will rise once more!" **The Demonic Master said as his laughter echoed through the halls.

So who are these 4 people? Especially the three that remain unnamed. And what is their problem with the "disgraceful" family, which we now know is Noca's? What did Kayu have to do with all this? What will happen when Tenura finds out that Noca is dead? Or will Noca have been revived by that point?

These questions will surely be answered in _**DRAGONBALL AG: A HERO RISES!**_


End file.
